The Bitterness of the Rain
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: Saya and Diva lived in the tower as subjects. One day joel took Saya away,for years Diva was alone without her sister. When Saya met Diva again,Saya had changed and was scarred deeply. Its been years, Saya will have to face the past she has been avoiding.
1. Chapter 1: Reminisence

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 1: Reminiscence

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

_I leaned against the cold wall of the cell as thoughts of escape cosumed me. My little sister hung to the cloth that wrapped around my body. I put a hand on her back and pulled her closer._

_"Its ok. Its ok."_

_I cooed as she started to cry. Then the cell door opened and the man walked towards us. I glared at him with hatred as he grinned._

_"So. Are you hungry?"_

_He asked as he grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me up. My little sister took hold of my other hand. Then the man took out a blade and pressed it against the palm of my hand. He cut through the flesh and made the cut deep. I squealed with fright and tried to get my hand free. But as he put the knife back in his coat pocket he pulled out an empty vile and let my blood flow into it. When it was half way full he set it down and went to reach out towards my little sister. I got in front of him stopping him from getting my little sister. He scowled at me and took the back of his hand to slap me away on the side of my cheek. I was tossed into the air and thudded on the ground. I got back up just as the strange man grabbed my sister's wrist. I ran towards him and takkled him to the ground. I tried to pin him down with all my stength but he easly shoved me off. I lifted the blade that I had pick pocketed from the man when I had him pinned. He looked at me with surprise then he backed away from me. I raised the blade._

_"Don't you dare. Joel won't like this."_

_The man growled at me as he backed into a corner. I lundged at him and stabbed him right in the leg. The man screamed and pulled the blade out. I stared at him with defiance and silently challenged him to attack me if he would dare. He smirked and got out of the cell. As he locked the cell door he grinned._

_"I'll be back."_

I blinked and sighed as I pushed the dream to the back of my mind. I yawned and stretched as I shook my head to get rid of any sleepiness that still might be lingering. Sunlight fluttered through the windows as it shined in the velvet room my sister and I lived in. I walked over to my sister and shook her.

"Diva. Diva its time to wake up."

I nudged my sister, Diva awake. She opened one of her eyes and looked at me.

"Saya its to early can't we get up later?"

Diva yawned as she rubbed her eyes. I gently smiled and shook my head.

"Nope. You know how Solomon is on Monday mornings. Not only that we have to pack."

I told Diva as I helped her stand. She sighed and licked her lips.

"Saya I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

Diva asked as I got out our suitcases.

"No we have a plane to catch in two hours. We'll eat later."

I announced while Diva groaned with anger.

"But since its Solomon we're talking about I bet we can presuade him."

I suggested. Diva giggled and smiled.

"Yeah. He is such a pushover."

Diva joked as she started to pack. Diva started to hum her song but was quickly interuppted when Solomon came running in.

"Saya! Diva! We have to leave now!"

Solomon ordered. I glanced at Diva and nodded. We followed Solomon as he ran through the halls of the hotel. I grabbed Diva's hand so she wouldn't get lost. Then the hotel shook and parts of the ceiling came crashing down. I dodged them as I tried to keep up with Solomon. I noticed Nathan tailing behind Diva. As we ran out of the hotel and into a car the entire hotel collasped. Solomon sped down the street with Nathan in the next seat. I leaned forward towards Solomon.

"What's happening? Is it another raid?"

I asked Solomon. He stayed silent as he manauvered his way around other cars . Nathan looked me in the eye and shook his head.

"No. The Red Shield has joined up with Anshel and Hagi."

Nathan told me. I sat back and stared out the window.

"Crap."

I cursed as the buildings became a jumbled blur. I glanced over at Diva as she looked at me confused.

"What's happening Saya?"

She asked. Her blue eyes stretched wide in fear.

"They're after us again. We'll be fine. We escaped everytime and we'll do it again."

I promised trying to comfort her. She nodded but still unconvinced. She lied down in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as I stared out the window. I closed me eyes and let the car's thrumming motor lull me to sleep.

_I wrapped my arms around my sister and stared as the strange man walked towards us. A another man companied the man that had cut my palm._

_"Joel what are we going to do with her?"_

_The man asked the other man he called Joel._

_"Anshel, you know what it is. Do I have to repeat myself? Now restrain her."_

_Joel cammanded the strange man named Anshel. Anshel walked over to me and quickly grabbed my arm. I tried to resist but Joel came and grabbed my other arm. I snarled at him and tried to wiggle free out of thier grip. Anshel reached out to clutch my throat but I sank my teeth into his hand. Blood drew and flooded into my mouth. I drank but Anshel ripped his hand free. _

_"She bit me! What the heck?!"_

_He roared at me. I licked my teeth and grinned._

_"Yum."_

_I smiled at him. Joel stared at me like as if he was studying me. Anshel kicked me in the stomach. I dropped to all fours as pain engolfed me. Anshel placed his foot on my back and pushed me down to the ground. _

"Saya. Sister. Get up or Nathan will drag you out."

Diva's voice woke me from my dream. I scanned my surroundings as I tried to understand what was happening. Diva shook me trying to get my attention. I stared at her.

"What?"

I asked but before she could answer someone grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the car. Suddenly I was back in my dream from earlier with Anshel trying to pull me up. I grabbed his arm and snapped it. He stared at me as I crushed his arm as if he wasn't feeling any pain.

"Saya. Saya, its alright."

I blinked and was looking at Solomon. The arm I was crushing wasn't Anshel's but Solomon's. I quickly let go.

"I'm sorry."

I apologized. Solomon looked at me with worry. Nathan glanced our way and stared at me with a questioning gaze.

"Its ok. Get on the plane."

Solomon gently pushed me towards a small air plane. Nathan led Diva out of the car and onto the plane. I turned towards Solomon.

"Where are we going?"

I asked him. He looked at me with a bit of saddness.

"America. But I won't be with you. Nathan will be there to protect you and Diva. Don't worry."

Solomon gave me a small smile.

"America? Why aren't you going with us?"

I looked at him waiting for answer. Solomon averted my gaze and stared at the ground.

"There hasn't been word of Karl or James. And Anshel will never suspect America."

Solomon replied. I became silent and let Solomon lead me into the plane. I sat down next to Diva and sighed.

"What was that about?"

Diva wondered as she stuck her face into mine.

"What?"

I looked at her confused.

"Why did you break Solomon's arm?"

Diva asked me.

"He annoyed me earlier and that was his punishment."

I lied but she believed it and leaned back in her chair. The plane rumbled and started to move.

"Hey Saya. Where are we going?"

Diva stared out the window as she lied her head agianst my shoulder.

"America."

I whispered to her as I rested my head against hers. Diva started to sing and I closed my eyes and listened as it drifted me from my mind. But then the song stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at Diva.

"What?"  
I mumbled half to myself half to her. Diva frowned and licked her lips.

"I'm hungry."

Diva complained. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Me too. I'll go see if Nathan has anything for us."

I offered as I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up. The plane felt wobbly under my feet and I stumbled a bit as I walked up to Nathan as he sat and listened to his music. He smiled when he saw me and signaled me to sit down next to him. As I sat down he took off his head phones.

"How may I serve you my queen?"

He slightly bowed to me.

"Diva and I are hungry. Is there anything to eat around here?"

I asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Afraid not in less you plan on eating the pilot and make us crash in the middle of nowhere."

Nathan luaghed as he apologized. I nodded in understanding and walked back to Diva.

"So?"

Diva demanded as she sat up in her seat.

"Nothing you'll have to wait till we're in America. Sorry."

I explained as I down next to her. Suddenly the plane lurched forward and then there was a scream. Diva and I exchanged glances.

"I'll be right back."

I told her as I got back up and walked up to the pilot. But when I turned to look at him he slumped to the floor.

"What the-?"

I didn't finish when the plane suddenly went into a nose dive. I ran up to get Diva but Nathan was already holding Diva protectivly. I ran back to where the pilot lied there on the floor. I grabbed the steering wheel and pulled back as hard as I could. But the only thing that happened was that the plane went completly vertical.

"Saya!"

I heard my name being called before everything went dark.

_I struggled as hard as I could to get free of Anshel's grip but I failed as he grabbed my long black hair and dragged me out of my cell. I struggled against him as he walked down the stairs._

_"Sister!"_

_I screamed but Anshel pushed me forward as he shoved me down the steps. He pointed a gun into my back. _

_"Keep walking."_

_He muttered into my ear. I obeyed as he led me towards a mansion. As we walked by people they gave me hostile glares. I flinched. Suddenly Anshel kicked me into a room and closed the door. Then there was a ringing sound as I felt my flesh being torn. I looked down at my stomach as red liquid ran down a small hole. Pain bolted through my body. Then without warning more holes started to appear on my body. I let my gaze follow the floor as it led to feet. Anshel stood in front of the door holding the gun as he grinned as he kept pulling the trigger till the entire round was gone._

_"Do you like that?"_

_As more blood spilled out onto the carpet like a stream of flowing water. As my gaze returned again to the floor. I saw another pair of feet. It was a man at least in his late twenties with such a cold stare. My throat started to burn. I coughed up blood as I stumbled to my feet. I stumbled over to the man with the cold stare. I fell into his arms and stared at his pale neck. I reach up on my toes and bit down as I found the vein. There was sudden gasp from the man. Then the crimson liquid came flooding into my mouth and tasted sweet. There was a luagh from the back of the room. I ignored it as I felt my wounds close. When there was no more I licked my lips and turned towards Anshel as strength came flooding into me._

_"Well down my dear. You and your sister will make excellent expriments."_

_Anshel grinned at me as he took out the same vile he poured my blood in when he cut my hand. He walked over to the man I just drank from and bent down. He lifted the man up and poured my blood into the man's mouth._

_"Hagi. Now you are a chevalier no longer bound by the fate of a human. Like me. You will make a good partner once I get rid of that old fool Joel."_

_Anshel stated as he tossed the empty vile into the air. It shattered into a million pieces at my feet._

I weakly opened my eyes as fire filled my vision. Everything was hot so very hot. I stumbled up to my feet and walked blindly. I tripped over something. I looked down to see part of the plane's wing. I stared back at the wreckage as fire engulfed the destoried plane. Blood trickled down my shoulder and soaked into my jeans. My mind was hazy and foggy as I tried to think. Then I finally noticed a pole in my stomach. I pulled it out as more blood came spilling out. I trudged out into the street and walked towards it as the sky grew gray. I kept walking and walking till my feet began to bleed. Pieces of my jeans began to taer. When my mind finally became clear I scanned my surroundings. I was no where near the plane crash. There wasn't even a billow of smoke of in the distance to indecate the fire from the crash. I noticed I was in a park. I walked over to a swing and sat down. My cuts were already healed but my clothes were torn and tattered and stained in blood. I sighed as I pushed the swing a bit back and forth. Then it started to rain.

"Just my luck."

I grumbled as water drenched me and slowly washed whatever undried blood there was off my clothes. Suddenly the rain stopped around me. I looked up to see a spiky haired boy holding an umbrella over my head. He smiled at me as he was soaked in the rain.

"Are you ok?"

He asked me. I nodded silently.

"Why is a girl like you doing out here? Looking like that?"

The gingered hair boy wondered mostly to himself. I stared back on the ground.

"Something terrible I suppose."

He muttered. I snorted in fusteration as the boy kept pestering me. I got up from the swing and started to walk away but the boy held me back when he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?"

I growled as he let go of me.

"Come inside. You don't belong out here."

The boy led me out of the rain and into a pub called Omoro. He closed the umbrella and shook himself like a dog as he tried to get off most of the water. He gestured to a table and went to sit down. I followed him and sat down in the next seat oppsite him.

"What's your name? Mine is Kai."

He introduced himself. I saw no harm in giving him my name.

"Saya."

I replied. Kai glared at me instonisment.

"Can you give one second Saya?"

Kai exsuced himself and walked over to a man that was cleaning a cup. He started to talk to him and they glanced at me a couple of times. Then Kai ran back towards me and the man that was cleaning the cup left the room.

"Saya. Sorry about that."

Kai apologized as he handed me a cup of water. I took it and gulped it down.

"So how did you wound up in the park looking like that?"

Kai asked me while he waited for my answer.

"Um. The car I was in crashed and I just happened to walk to the park."

I lied to raised his eyebrow with supision.

"Is that so?"

Kai scowled at me. Suddenly a group of people came crashing through the doors with shot guns and machine guns. I stood up and grabbed my chair. A blonde man came walking through the door with his pistol lowered. He put his hand up to signal the other men to lower there weapons.

"Saya. You are coming with us. We are the Red Shield."

The man with the pistol told me.

"I know who you are."

I snarled in disgust. I slowly backed away but I bumped into something and looked over my shoulder to see Kai. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me down.

"What the hell? Your with them? Damn you!"

I screeched as I pushed myself of the ground and flung him across the room. Kai crashed into the wall. The people with the guns lifted up their weapons and pointed them at me but did not fire. I walked over to Kai and picked him by the collar.

"Why are you with them?"

I growled at him. Kai spat blood in my face and frowned.

"Because your kind killed my little brother and I tend to get back with hell."

Kai snapped at me as he lifted up a pistol to my heart. I grinned.

"I dare you."

I challenged him. I set him down and left myself open. Kai hesitated as he unswitched the safty lock.

"Come on. Kill me. I've met men like you all the time. Why not end the battle right now but then again what about my little sister? Are you going to kill her too? A sibling for a sibling right Kai?"

I went on. Kai lowered the weapon and looked away.

"I knew it."

I muttered to him only loud enough for him to hear. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the blonde headed man look at me.

"Saya we are taking you as prisioner."

The man told me.

"David why don't we just shoot?"

Another man called out to the blond one. The blonde man named David met my eyes with a cold stare. I bared my fangs at him.

"You'll chain me up and use me as an experiment like that fool Joel did! You humans are all monsters! We did nothing to you!"

I yelled at David as I pushed him backwards with just little of effort but that was enough to send him flying. I ran towards the stairs that led up above from the pub. Men trailed after me with their rain of gun fire. When they started to catch up I turned the corner into a room but when I thought I was safe I came across the man that was cleaning the cup earlier. He held a shotgun right to my head. I knew that I tried to escape he would shoot and they would take me prisioner. Ethier way I was going to be captured.

"Give up."

The man shoved the muzzle of the gun into my head. I shook my head and dropped to the ground and did a complete round house kick on him in a blink of an eye. I scanned my surroundings and saw a window in the room. I lifted it up and jumped out. As the cool air and rain covered my body so did a snap in the air. I looked back to see David with a shotgun. Pain snapped through me like a lightening bolt. As I stood up when I landed on the ground my leg gave out.

"Damn."

I cursed as blood came spilling out my leg. It started to heal but as I tried to get away more shots were fired. I fell to the pavement. Blood started to mix with the rain. I looked at the doorway and saw Kai staring at me horrorfied.

"Wimp."

I snorted before all the blood lost knocked me out.

~+!Diva's Pov!+~

"Saya! Saya!"

I screamed as the blood rushed in my ears. I turned towards Nathan who was throwing pieces of the plane all over the place as he looked for my older sister's body. But as smoke smeered in the rain exstiguishes the flames of the crash there was no sign of my sister or her body. Nathan gave up and walked over to me. He nodded his head and ran his fingers through his hair in confusion.

"Did she walk off? But she never goes any where without you. Thats strange."

Nathan scratched his head. My eyes started to burn as I tried not to cry.

"I want Saya."

I sniffed as cold wind blew my ragged clothes and made me cold. Nathan gave me a sempathic look and sighed.

"I better call Solomon. Tell him the news. Come on Diva."

Nathan frowned as he led me onto the street. I shivered as the rain pounded harder. Nathan picked me up bridal style.

"Diva are you hungry? We can get something to eat."

Nathan suggested but I solemnly shook my head as we walked down the deserted street. I lied my head against Nathan's chest and felt sleepy but I was determined to stay awake. Lights started to come in view. A gas station was off in the distance.

"Diva, you can you tell me why Anshel and Hagi are after you and Saya? Solomon and Saya would never tell me and Karl and James know as much as I do."

Nathan asked me. I shuddered as I remembered Anshel and Hagi.

"I don't know why but they use to keep me and Saya in a tower till Saya found us a way to escape. I don't know the details but they took Saya away and when she returned she was different. Anshel and Hagi want Saya so they can do expermints on her they want me also but she always protects me. One time Anshel and Hagi caught Saya when she was in hibernation during the Veitnam war and woke her up early making her go on a rampage. I woke up in the middle of it. The killing was fun but Saya was pretty scary looking."

I explained to Nathan.

"I know the Vietnam part. Poor Saya being woken up early no wonder why she killing people bye the handful she must have been pissed. I would have been too."

Nathan adimitted as we walked into the gas station store.

"Are you sure that's all you know?"

Nathan pressed on. I shook my head yes. Nathan set me down as he walked over to a telephone booth. I looked over towards the clerk and smiled. He blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but giggle. I strolled over to Nathan and listen in on his conversation with Solomon.

"She's what?!"

Solomon screamed through the telephone loud enough for the clerk to look over at us with a questioning face.

"We don't know where she is. The plane we were on crashed and we think she wondered off. By the way did you find James and Karl?"

Nathan switched the subject to calm Solomon down.

"Yeah their here. Things are so bad with Anshel and Hagi working with Red Shield that they've got fleets all over the place so they weren't able to contact. Fortunatly, Karl and James have things under control. I'll becoming to pick you up. I'll meet up with you soon."

Solomon dropped the conversation but when Nathan was about to hang up I snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Solomon do you think Saya is ok?"

I cried into the phone. I heard a shuffling noise and a sigh.

"I don't know. But wherever she is I bet she's fine just lost. She is your sister she has protected us all over the last hundered years so whatever she gets herself into she'll be able to get out."

Solomon tried to reassure me I was still unconvinced but gave up in the conversation.

"Thank you. I see you later."

I gave my goodbye and hung up. Nathan pulled me into a hug.

"Solomon is right. Saya is strong she'll be fine."

Nathan tried to comfort me in my doubts. A couple of tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks. Nathan gently wiped them away and looked outside.

"Look Diva it stopped raining. There's a rainbow."

Nathan pointed towards an array of colors that lit up the cloudy sky. I stared at them with disappointment. I wish Saya was here to see this. I grumbled to myself. I turned and looked at Nathan.

"Now what?"

I asked him as hunger suddenly struck me. Nathan glanced at me sideways and gave me a small smile.

"We wait. You look hungry."

Nathan told me. I nodded and stared at the clerk. Nathan patted me on the head and gave me a little push.

"Go on. Do what you will."

Nathan turned and walked out of the store leaving me alone. I walked up to the store clerk that looked no older than seventeen. He smiled at me.

"What can I do for you miss?"

He asked me. I licked my lips revealing my fangs.  
"I'm hungry."

I answered him as I walked around the counter. The boy took a few paces backwards before he bumped into a cart full of merchandise and toppled it over. I grinned as he franticly started tolook for a way to escape. Then he thumped himself on his head and burts out laughing.

"You had me there for a second. I was completely fooled."

The boy joked as he pointed to my fangs. I smirked at him.

"Yep thier fake. You caught me."

I lied as I latched up on him. I reached up and bit down. The boy gasped in surprise as blood flooded into my mouth. The sweet taste of iron felt like as if I was gaining and extra life. It fills every part of my body and makes me feel refreshed and even more hungry for more. Without knowing it the blood had stopped coming and the boy was cold and lifeless. I sighed and dropped the body to the ground. Nathan walked up behind me and examined the dead body.

"Sucked him dry didn't you? So how was it?"

He wondered as he picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder. I licked my lips and sighed.

"Ok. Saya always finds better food for us to eat. I wonder how she does it?"

I leaned against Nathan and closed my eyes.

"I'm sleepy."

I complained as I let Nathan guide towards the front door. He stopped and went towards the bathroom. I followed him in simple curosity. Nathan placed the dead body on the toilet seat and ran a nail across his arm and let the blood flow all over the floor and the pants of the boy. Then the wound healed and Nathan gave me a smile of satisfaction.

"I saw nothing I came to go to the bathroom and here he was covered in his own blood. He bled to death how sad."

Nathan lied as we walked out of the gas station and sat on a bench a few meters away. Nathan sat down and looked out at the view. The ocean sparkled as the remaining grey clouds faded in the horizon. The sun shined above in the sky lighting the dim and dark land. I sat next to Nathan and lied my head agianst his shoulder. Nathan put his arm around me.

"You should rest. Solomon won't be here for a while."

Nathan suggested. I nodded as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

_Please review. No mean coments but you may point out spelling and grammer issues. Thank you for reading I will try to update as fast as I can. I am currently in the poccess of writing three other stories so it might be a bit before I might update. I hope no longer than at least a week._

_--Hopefully your favorite arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Confusion

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 2:Blood and Confusion

~+!Kai's Pov!+~ 

I stared in dismay as the girl I just met fell to the ground with her own blood streaming out of her body repulsively. She slowly moved her head in my direction and muttered something before she went limp. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see David limping as he clutched onto his stomach. Strands of hair fell out of place and made his hair which is usually slicked back look rumpled and bed ridden.

"Get her into the car. She'll be fine."

David ordered to a couple of Red Shield members. I gazed at the ground feeling terrible. This wasn't what I wanted but yet it feels like Riku's death was avenged. I thought as my mind whirled with thoughts of anger and confusion. I shook my head. She is getting what she deserved. Her kind shouldn't be aloud to live. I decided but Saya's words rung in my head. I turned towards David. His blue eyes locked with my own.

"You never told me she had a sister."

I accused but David didn't even look the slightest bit of apologetic.

"You should read Joel's dairy. It'll explain everything. But are you willing to commit to being a Red Shield agent?"

David shot back and I flinched at his words. He walked away leaving me outside my father's pub. As the black Red Shield van drove away I stared after it before turning on my heel and trudging back through Omoro's front door. My father, George sat at one of the pub's tables as he mumbled to himself. I pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. My father kept staring at the top of the table as he flipped a gun in his hand over and over again.

"Dad, are you okay?"

I asked as I slowly reached for the gun. My father pulled away and placed the gun down before he bothered to meet my eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just can't understand why she was looking so-"

My father stopped and fumbled for the words I already knew.

"Scared? Or confused?"

I finished the sentence.

"Both. Wouldn't she have known that we would be lurking around every corner. Something isn't right. I can't wrap my mind around it but something is terribly wrong here."

George grumbled but he stood up and picked up the pistol. He placed it in a holster on his belt.

"Kai, I need you to go to the Red Shield base and find out what their planning on doing with the girl Saya. You don't have to do it."

My father instructed.

"Your so strange. First you called them here to capture her and now you want me to investigate. Your an odd father. But I'll do it. I can't believe I actually gave her away like that. I thought she would be evil like the Red Shield members act like her kind is. I caught a queen and now I regret it. What is this world coming to. We should just make up our minds."

I mentally argued with myself as I nodded to my father in agreement to the assignment. He gave me an awkward smile.

"Thanks. Now all you have to do is-"

My father explained to me how to get in the Head quarters and find out how to get to Saya.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

Walls. White walls. So many people. Where am I? Pain. So much pain. My mind reeled with hazy thoughts as my vision came blurry. Lights. Blinding Lights. Voices. Murmurs of distant people. I tried to think but my memories seemed to turn up blank. My head pounded horribly like as if someone was taking a brick to my head. I tried to move but I just couldn't. My eyelids felt droopy and heavy. I tried my best to stay awake but I soon fell unconscious.

~+!Solomon's Pov!+~

I closed my eyes and remembered the time when I became a chevalier. But my mind was only filled with thoughts of the missing Saya. I had heard Diva's pleas of agony when she was talking to me on the phone. I even detected fear in Nathan's voice. The helicopter I was in was loud and hurt my ears but I didn't dare show my pain. Then I remembered the conversation I had with Diva only just a little while ago. I had tried to reassure her by telling her Saya was going to be OK and that she has protected us all over the last hundred years. I had remembered a time when I hated the world and everyone seemed against me. I felt so alone and just wanted to die. I had stumbled across my uncle Anshel and was drunk. He had smirked at me and called me a pathetic creature. I was still a human at the time and was completely oblivious to why he had called me pathetic.

Anshel had tried to kill me that night. He told me I would make a nice sacrifice for studying. To this very day I still do not know what studies he had but I know that everything will be revealed soon. As Anshel lunged for me with a knife for an arm I had been completely scared still. My legs would simply not carry me away. But when I closed my eyes and felt blood stain my clothes I felt no pain. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful young girl take the hit for me. She gave me a sad smile as she looked back over me. As her wound started to heal she tried to attack Anshel with so much hatred that a mere human like me when I was one was able to feel the suffocating sorrow that had bred so much rage that it had made me fall to the ground and weep with misery that was not my own. Anshel was gone and had severally hurt the girl but she only spat out the blood in her mouth and gave me a hand. She helped me stand on shaking legs. She then told me her name was Saya. She gave me a friendly smile but her eyes deceived the feelings she showed on her face. Her brown eyes held no other emotion but deep pain.

I didn't understand why she looked that way. She appeared younger than me when I was human. And I had thought at the time too absorbed in my thoughts as peered into her eyes that she was gone that why she looked so hurt what could she have gone through at such a young age. I had thought but nothing came to mind.

"Solomon. Are you OK?"

I was wrenched from my memories by Karl. I glanced at him and smiled.

"Fine, Karl. How about you?"

I asked and I saw a flash of pain cross Karl's face but he shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts.

"Just worried about our queens and brother, nothing more."

Karl half admitted but I had saw what he was more worried about. And I could tell that James was thinking the same as Karl and I. But I stayed silent.

~+!Diva's Pov!+~

I blinked and sighed as I rubbed sleep from my eyes. I licked my teeth only to feel the long canine fangs over my tongue. I felt Nathan drape his arm around me as I sat up. He looked at me with concern but I was use to it.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you have a nice dream?"

Nathan tried to make conversation with me but I wasn't in the mood for it. I shrugged and leaned against his lean body. Everything was hot and I missed the cold up in Russia but those days were long behind me. I felt my dreary mood return and thoughts of my sister consumed me. Then a thought hit me while I was thinking about what had happened before the plan crash.

"Nathan how come you protected me instead of both me and Saya?"

I asked and saw a glimmer of regret in his eyes. I knew he would have been able to protect both me and Saya but why he hadn't was beyond me.

"I don't know. I guess it was instinct that led me to you instead of Saya because I am your chevalier. But to tell the truth I'm not really sure."

Nathan explained as he scratched his head wondering why. I nodded too lazy to presser him anymore. I looked up at the sky to see the sun beginning to set. I had no interest in the world around me just my sister. I remember when Saya and I were little and were locked away in the tower. I remember how the little boy Hagi found us in the tower and taunted us as if we were animals. Saya was always shouting at him to go away but Hagi just kept coming back. He always had something mean to say and he scared me.

Anshel was no better. I hated him. I almost killed him but that almost costed me Saya's life in exchange for his freedom he would give me back Saya. I had noticed that every time Anshel had captured Saya and took her away she always came back differently. I took notice of the sadness in her eyes that she always had. As much as I had tried to get rid of it, it just wouldn't leave.

I stopped thinking and let Nathan hum me back to sleep.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

_I watched as the glass of the vile embedded itself in my skin. I tried to get away but when I put weight on my feet they started to bleed and caused pain to bolt up and down my spine. I screamed in agony wishing someone would help me. Anshel turned to look at me and grinned. He set the man down that he called Hagi and walked over to me. My feet started to heal and I calmed down. Every step Anshel took towards me was another step I took backwards. But then out of nowhere he disappeared and was behind me. I saw him just before he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder._

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_

_I shouted at him but it got me nowhere. I saw Hagi stand up and smile at me. I stopped and stared at him with fear. He strode over to me and grabbed me by the collar. Anshel let me go only to get sent into Hagi's hands. I was forced to look into his dark cold eyes._

_"So pretty. Yet so horrible."_

_Hagi stated. I scowled at him and spat on his face. He smirked and slammed me to the floor as he brought his boot down on my ribs. He kept crushing them till they were nothing but shattered like the pieces of glass. I couldn't even breath and never the less my strength was fading but my rage was rapidly consuming me._

_I glared up at Hagi and grinned through blood and pain. Hagi stared at me surprised. He glanced up at Anshel._

_"Her eyes are red."_

_He stuttered like a confused child. Anshel walked over to me and looked at me._

_"Yes they are. Then we should start the experiments earlier than expected. Get her to the basement."_

_Anshel ordered. Hagi smiled and picked up my healing body by the hair. _

I woke up with a start as my dream scared me. I sat up straight and tried to figure out what was going on. My vision was a bit bleak but other then that I felt fine. The drowsiness had disappeared and the pain had ceased. I looked around the the room through bleary eyes. The room was nothing but white with annoyingly bright lights. There was a window on the left side of the bed I was on. I quickly recognized the people standing on the other side of the mirror well a few of them anyway. There was David and his cold, eyes that frightfully reminded me of Hagi's. There was also a blonde female wearing a lab coat with glasses that hid here brilliant eyes. I noticed an IV attached to my arm and ripped the needle out.

"Saya, I'm coming in to check up on you. My name is Julia. Please, remain calm. I'm not going to hurt you."

The blonde female told me on an in-com. I scowled at her through the mirror.

"Sure, you are. All you humans are the same. Your afraid of my kind so you capture us and lock us away for years to do experiments on us and kill us off in the end!"

I snarled at her. The female named Julia said nothing as part of the white wall opened and she stepped in with a chart in her hands. She glanced at me sideways as she slowly approached me. I knew what was to be expected. You tend to learn things when your locked away in a tower for decades.

"Saya, how are you feeling?"  
Julia asked me as she scribbled away on the chart. I didn't replie as I listened to her heartbeats as they went faster and faster. My throat burned and I felt my hunger stir as I kept listening to the heartbeats. Julia gave me a weak smile.

"Tell me if you need anything."

Julia announced as she backed out of the room and fled down the hall away from the room as if she were a wet mutt running away with its tail between its legs. I snorted with anger and grabbed the blood packet from its holster and ripped it open. As I gulped down its contents I was aware of David observing me like a poison lab animal. I licked my lips dissatisfied.

"No where near as tasty as warm blood."

I grumbled to myself and tossed the empty packet to the floor. I saw David lean close towards the mirror.

"That's the only one you'll be getting for the rest of the day."

David coldly stated over the in-com. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the mirror.

"Why did your organization join up with Anshel and Hagi?"

I questioned him already knowing the answer.

"To kill all chirpotereans."

David answered with no emotion. I smirked at his ignorance.

"You don't know do you? That Hagi and Anshel are chevaliers. I doubt it you'll believe me."

I challenged him. David stayed silent and got up and walked away. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Diva. I miss you."

I murmured as I pulled my knees up to my chest and lied my head on my knees. I missed my family. I had protected them for years and wound up being the one needed for protection.

"Hey Saya!"

A gruff voice yelled my name. I snapped my head up and glared at a group of men that stood behind the mirror. They smirked at me as the swung their guns around trying to irritated me.

"I thought I'd come by to tell you goodbye before my squad here went off to capture your sister and kill your chevaliers."

The man laughed at me as he joked around with his buddies. My blood started to boil and anger flared through me.

"Your sister, Diva. Is going to get a nice surprise when we shoot her chevaliers with these bullets filled with your blood. My squad is the only ones who have them for now anyway."

The man teased me. I got up and pounded my fists against the glass. At first the men back away and pointed their guns at me but then laughed even harder when the glass didn't break.

"Did we upset you? I'm sorry. Will you forgive us?"

The man mocked me with a childish voice while acting afraid. I couldn't take it any more. I slammed my fists continuously against the glass. When it started to crack the men stopped laughing and pointed their guns at me. My fists started to bleed and drenched the mirror in my blood. But the glass only cracked it didn't break. I roared with fusteration and smashed my head against the glass till it broke and sent shards of it towards the men. They screamed in pain as glass embedded in their face and chest. I spat out some blood in my mouth and climbed out of the room. The men scrambled around for their guns that they had dropped when the glass broke.

I picked up a gun and shot them right in the head without wasting a bullet. My hunger made my throat burn like fire and I wanted to so badly drink from the men but I shook my head.

"They won't due. They clearly are full of themselves and out of shape. They're blood would be worse than that blood packet."

I explained to myself and left the bodies of the men. I still held the gun in my hand and shot everyone I came across right in the head. I didn't care who it was. There was something inside of me urging me on to keep killing. I had felt this urge in Vietnam but it was a lot stronger then. I wanted to hear cries of fear as I slaughtered whatever was in my way. I wanted to feel their blood soak my skin. I wanted to smell the stench of iron being unmercifully spilled. And most of all I wanted to sink my teeth in their flesh and drink every last drop.

Sirens roared through the entire boat and I felt the boat moving. I ran faster to the top. My surroundings seemed like nothing but a blur as I dashed past guards and officers. I came across a door and saw the light flutter through the window. I swung it open and looked around. I was right next to the exit where you get off the boat. I noticed that the boat was moving as fast it could away from the dock but it it wasn't getting very far. The distance was a jump able length and counting. I could easily jump it but a roar made me stop. I stared at a group of chirotereans across the way and smirked.

"An escort how nice. But I prefer to go alone."

I laughed hysterically as the feeling to kill seemed to overwhelm me. I jumped the distance with ease and faced my escorts. The chiroptereans never attacked me and Diva. Sometimes our chevaliers but only if its a stray. They roared as if they were victorious but I chuckled as my nails grew to claws and I slashed out to them. They didn't crystallized but they seemed confused and started to attack eat other. I grinned and strolled away enjoying the cries of bloodshed. As I hummed a tune my sister would often sing something made me stop when a ring of metal hit my feet. I stared down and saw a jagged piece of glass. Big enough to be used as a knife. It seemed perfect for slaughtering so I picked it up and swung the air with it. I grinned as I caught movement at the corner of my eye. As I headed towards the movement I had saw it was none the less a human and my mind seemed nothing but think about killing and blood. And everything seemed to tune out. Anything I saw moving I killed and nothing could stop me.

~+!Diva's Pov!+~

"Diva get up!"

Nathan's gentle voice rung through my mind and taring me from my dreams. I opened my eyes to see Nathan carrying me bridal-style. I sighed and breathed in his scent. It smelled like roses. Then I finally noticed the screeching sound that was hurting my ears. I looked up at Nathan with a questioning look. He smiled at me and pointed behind me. At first I thought it was Saya but when I looked, it was helicopter. The door came open and Solomon stepped out. He gave me a small smile and gestured Nathan to get in the helicopter. Nathan nodded and walked in with me in his arms. He set down on a seat and sat down next to me. Solomon sat across me with his legs crossed. I noticed Karl and James in the front seat.

"For Karl and James to be here. It must be worse than we thought."

Nathan stated quietly and a chill ran up my spine. Solomon moved uncomfortably in his seat and didn't make eye contact with Nathan.

"So how will we find Saya?"

I asked Solomon and he gave me smile. He pulled out a device from his pocket that kept beeping.

"We planted a chip in you and Saya so that we could locate you where ever you are. We had them placed in you just to make sure we know where you and Saya are if you get lost or captured."

Solomon explained to me. I looked at the device with interest and reached over to grab it. Solomon handed it to me.

"How does it work?"

I wondered as I stared at the screen that had a flashing dot in the middle of it.

"The dot represents the chip. Then you-"

Solomon showed me how it worked but I lost interest in the first sentence. I sighed and looked out the window. Solomon noticed I wasn't paying attention and put the device back in his pocket. Karl turned around in his seat to look at me and smiled.

"We're here. Saya is in this general facility. James lower the helicopter."

Karl ordered. James nodded and pulled the helicopter to the ground. Solomon glanced at Karl and shook his head.

"James just to let you know we are in a city. You just can't lower the helicopter right in the middle of some street."

Solomon told James but he shrugged.

"Sorry about that brother. We're already on the ground."

James reasoned with little care. He got up and stepped out of the helicopter. I giggled and Solomon gave me a disapproval shrug and helped me out of the helicopter. But as I jumped out onto the street there were no people. I glanced back at Nathan and gave him a questioning stare but he gave me no replie. Suddenly my instincts kicked in and my throat started to burn. The air seemed to be full one single distinct smell, the smell of...blood. Everyone was silent. Nobody said a thing but I could tell we could all sense someone. Our kind. Hope in my belly stirred that it was my sister but our kind always seem to be lurking around every corner now a days. Solomon moved in front of me while Nathan gripped my shoulders. Then out of nowhere movement flickered. Karl and James took my sides as the chevaliers made a circle around me. They only did this if danger was nearby. But before I could think anymore of it a roar slashed through my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

As my eyes scanned the barren surroundings it came to rest upon a dark figure from far down the street that even my chiropterean eye-sight, as inhansed as it is, could not make out the face of the figure. But from the curves of the body it was easy to guess it was female. Solomon blocked my view as his arm became a blade. It glinted in the late afternoon sun that I had to shield my eyes from the light. Then a battle cry seemed to shake the earth to its core as the metallic ring of clashing blades rung in my ears. Solomon had disappeared from view and Nathan took his place as the chevaliers took a protective triangle around me. But then the ring of blades ceased and suddenly Nathan came crashing into me. I was slammed to the ground as I smacked my head against the concrete. My vision veered as colors were replaced by darkness but luckily for a split second. That didn't stop the pain though. Never before had pain like this seer through me like as if my veins were aflame.

As my vision came back it was covered in splotches of red as I tasted the tang of iron on my tongue. Nathan's weight was heavy but with enough effort I was able to wiggle free from his body. I glanced up as the sun's blaring rays disappeared to see the face of my sister, Saya. I smiled emiditly and got up to hug her.

"Saya! I missed you so much. You had us all-"

Before I could ramble farther into the one-sided conversation, pain washed over me like a shock of lightening. I felt a strange tingling sensation as my flesh was ripped by a metal rod that my sister had plunged into my shoulder. Blood came streaming down by the pint and the pain was practicality unbearable that I stumbled to my knees in utter weakness. I glanced up at Saya to see tears running down her cheeks as they came welling out of her velvet eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice was caught in my thought due to the pain. Though tears flooded down her face, she seemed to scowl with undetermined hatred that I never knew she had. Her slacks and T-shirt were dripping in blood but she made no motion to indicate that she would remove them. As my voice finally came back, my sight was getting a bit bleak but my mind was none the less as groggy though I could still hold my own for the time being.

"Sa...ya...its...m...e...Diva..."

I rasped as I choked on every breath I dared to make. Saya's cold face did not waver. I knew I would collapsed from pain if I did not remove the rod from my shoulder so the wound could heal. But as I slowly gripped the rod it came sliding from my gasp and out of the other side of my shoulder. I cried out with relief and looked back to see who had pulled the pole out. It was James. His face held no emotion but he helped me up to my feet. I leaned against him as I turned back to Saya. I didn't understand why she just stood there dripping in blood that was making my hunger spike but it was hope that she would come back to us. Well, mentally anyway. I had seen her worse than this before. It was when we were just children living in the tower. When Anshel brought her back to me she was so distant and cold to the point I thought she would never change. Even when she was in Vietnam helping us flee from Hagi's clutches she had not been in such a rage as she was in now. I cleared my throat ready to speak.

"Sister, its OK now. Anshel and Hagi aren't going to hurt us. Look at me. I'm fine am I not? Please I beg of you to come back to us."

I pleaded as I reached out for her hand she wrenched it away and took a step back. Her bright velvet eyes were beginning to dull. I knew I had to push her a bit more. But Solomon came out of nowhere and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Saya! Snap out of it! You must calm down! You have to stop this! You just hurt your sister!"

Solomon yelled at her. In some twisted way Saya grinned as though what Solomon said was funny.

"Why? Its fun to kill those humans. They deserve it for what they did."

Saya stated in cold laughter. I shivered as if Saya had been possessed by some heartless being. Solomon's back grew rigid and I could tell he was beginning to panic.

"It is fine to kill when your hungry not for pleasure."

Solomon tried to reason but then Saya's twisted grin faded into a frown.

"I do not understand."

Saya squeaked as all rage drained from her face to be replaced with panic. Solomon shook Saya as if she was asleep.

"Saya! Come on Saya!"

Solomon whined. Saya's face churned in pain as she shoved Solomon away and clutched her head.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Saya screamed. Solomon and James watched stunned but I knew Saya far better than them that if she were to stay like this any longer she would get hurt and bad. I ran to her and hugged her. If you were to watch this entire thing happen across the street you would think that the way I embraced my sister was a bit strange. I held her tight and rocked her like she does for me when I'm scared or upset. Her wails of anguish soon became quiet sobs. I slowly hummed the song that I would often sing to calm down my elder sister. As she calmed down her body became heavy and she seemed to pull to the ground. I looked at her to see she had become unconscious. I sighed and waved Solomon over. He sulked up to me and nodded as he picked her up bridal-style into his arms.

"Diva, how did you do that? Where did you learn that?"

Solomon praised me with astonishment.

"Talk to the person your cradling in your arms. Everything I know I learned from her."

I pointed to Saya's solemn figure that looked more fragile than glass. She looked young and healthy but mentally she was unstable and deeply scarred any fool could see that if you get to know her. It seemed that by each passing day Saya was getting worse and it looked like to me that she had some disease that I couldn't figured out. Sometimes I worried so much that I would pull my own hair out literally but Saya never noticed because it grew back to original length in matter of seconds.

Solomon faintly smiled at me and carried Saya to the helicopter. James huddled me along. I noticed Karl and Nathan walking behind us deep in conversation. I didn't say a word as we boarded on to helicopter and went off to who knows where? I was just glad I got my sister back and that I could rest knowing we would live another day free.

_Sorry about the wait. I've just had bad writer's block but its mostly passed now and exams were of no help either. I hope you like the chapter. I am sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Please feel obliged to make comments just no flames if you could. I plan to get this story up and running during the summer. Any lack of up-dating is due to other stories or just the vocation. Well until next chapter. Audio!_

_-Hopefully your favorite arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	3. Chapter 3: Sercrets

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 3:Secrets

~+!Kai's Pov!+~

I wheezed for air as my heart thrummed in my chest. When I had finally reached the Head Quarters of Red Sheild all I came across was blood and decaying bodies. Most of members that were in Head Quarters were dead. The rest was cleaning up the mess. I walked up to a young woman who was cleaning up a body next to the entrance of the boat. She scrubbed the floor with a blood stained rag. Her white lab coat was smeared and dripping with splotches of water and blood. Her glasses sat at the bridge of her nose as she hummed sofly while she cleaned. I bent over and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Exscuse me ma'am but what happened here?"

I asked her. The lady stopped humming and dropped the rag in a bucket. She turned to me and scanned me. She shrugged as if what she was doing no longer mattered.

"An accident with a lab rat. Nothing more, nothing less."

The woman nonchalantly replied to me. The way how the lady spoke made me think that she didn't really care what happened even though she was cleaning up the blood of a dead body that lie onlt a foot away. I narrowed my eyes at her and frowned, disappointed on the answer.

"Well, can you tell me where this girl Saya is? I have bussiness with the head of the Red Shield about the matters of that girl."

I tried to act professional and not give the woman any suspsionces that made lead her to think I have come to rescue the girl I took prisioner. She gave me a faint smile.

"No longer here. The lab rat has escaped. Just to let you know Sherlock, let me remind you that 'girl' killed over four dozen Red Sheild members. And each member was armed from the get-go. So next time you plan to come here on a rescue mission, better be a professional cause we won't hesitate to shoot. Got that, boy?"

The woman told me. Her words were sharp and on target but held no menace or apprenhension to it. Another female member came by and gave the woman with the glasses a high five for what I don't know.

"You rule sister. You sure told him. Sorry but its not like none of us wouldn't have seen through the disiase."

The new lady told the woman. I felt my face go red with embarrassment. They turned to look at me and smiled.

"Sorry Kai, everybody here has been to your dad's pub at least once so we know what you look like and who you are. Goerge is pretty well known in Red Sheld. By the way this is Clara and I'm Doctor Julia Silverstein. Now scadat kittykat."

Julia shooed me away. Clara gave Julia another high five before she walked away but she turned to look back at me and gave me a wink.

"The girl your after is dangerous. Be careful, son."

She warned as she leisurly strolled away. I glanced at Julia as she began to clean again.

"Is everybody here so laid back when more than half the members were killed and lying around in heaps?"

I questioned with wary in my voice. Julia stopped and glared up at me. Like as if I had stabbed her best friend and left her to bleed to death.

"No. We aren't. But when people like you start sniffing around we tend to act natural no matter the appearance of the surrounding area. Your starting to get on my nerves, now leave."

Julia snapped at me. She was completely different then she was a few minutes ago. I didn't know what her deal was but she sure struck a few of my buttons.

"Well, sorry. I'm not one acting as if I'm at the beach while cleaning up the dead body of an assocaite."

I snarled in disdain. Julia said not a word as she continued to clean again. I left the boat and headed for home, knowing I had been too late.

~+!Solomon's Pov!+~

Saya leaned against me with her head on my shoulder. She slept quietly for someone who killed almost a hundered people in one day. I think being a chevalier is much more work than one might think. I have to take care of the most two emotionally scarred twins on the face of the earth. I sighed knowing my thoughts will get us no where. Diva sat on the other side of me. Deep into her own sleep. I tend to think that if you look at how much the queens sleep on a daily basis you might come to the conclusion they are near their hibernation peroid but they just awoke a few monthes ago. Saya, four months ago. Diva, two months ago.

I was begining to get stiff from being a head rest for my queens and not having to move for another eight hours or so. We had a change of plans. We weren't going to America. Karl found out that Red Sheild has very good connections there so it'll be hard staying there. We're going back to France. I haven't been there since I was turned into a chevalier by Diva.

"Solomon, do you think its safe to return there?"

Nathan asked me. Voicing the question that was hanging in the air but no one was willing to ask. With my throughts brought to a complete stop, I glanced up and met the eyes of my brother. He was never one to worry but since the crash he has been nothing but a worry-wort. I think he is the only one besides me that has noticed something about Saya latly. I haven't been able to tell just what but it has something to do about her past in the tower with Diva.

"No, but its better than America and we need a place to hide and quick. We're running out of time. Anshel and Hagi are close on our tail."

I replied in a whisper so not to wake the twins. Nathan nodded in understanding but his face held other wise.

"I ment is it safe for Diva and Saya mentally to be there. Its got some bad history. From what I heard, but no one really understands what went on in the place exscept Saya. I asked Diva what she knows but she said that they were locked in the tower and took Saya away for a long time and when she returned she was different."

Nathan reported to me what he knew and what he was concrened about. I tried to recall anything Saya would have said about the her life in the tower. Nothing came to mind. I had been with Saya for almost a hundered years and barely knew her. Even Diva seemed to have little knowledge of the real Saya. Diva was the cheerful one, crybaby would fit the term. Saya always was the gentle, soothing one who everyone relide on for guiadance. She was quiet and liked gambling for only certain reasons that as long as it envolved gaining money and booze. Saya had quite a party side when she got tispsy which was as rare as her getting cancer. But when it came down to her very essence, she seemed to be holding onto something that she refused to give up or tell. I sighed once more knowing I was going in a circle again.

"We'll talk to Saya and Diva about going back there when they wake up to see what they say. Its up to them. I have a back up plan just in case but its not as efficeint as going back to Borduaex, France."

I tensed waiting for a challenge but one was not to come. Nathan nodded and fell silent leaving me to my thoughts. I wasn't much in the mood to think so I just stared out at the window and watched the ocean go on forever. I once had a dream when I was still human that I wanted to travel the world and end wars. How naive I had been. Only such a simpleton could wish on such wishful thinking but alas that fool is me. Humans kill over the littlest things like children when they fight over toys.

Even I must fight wether I want to or not for the sake of my queens. They look so young to be queens of an entire race but they are almost two hundered years old. I wish to settle down and live with the my queens and make them happy and safe. I have wished for that for years but the constant threat of Anshel and Hagi taking hold and capturing the queens is too risky. Everyday is a gamble of risk that I would rather not take, but as technology advances faster and faster my 'safe' choices are becoming slim pickings. I once thought just for a secound or two after I had been made a chevalier for a couple of years, that why not just kill the queens so that I could be safe? My love for the twins was able to overcome whatever human selfisness I had left but now that I am older, that would have been the wrong move indeed. My brothers would have killed me not just that the twins are far stronger than all of us chevaliers espiecaily Saya. If she ever thought I was a threat to Diva she would have elminated me the moment she met me.

I don't know how she does it but she has this ablitlity to tell what a person is like by just a mere glance. That is one of the reason's why I have only a few brothers. Diva always makes at least ten chevaliers every peroid she is awake but they are always killed by Saya because they pose a threat to her sister, Diva. Saya is so over protective of Diva that it makes you wonder that they are even sisters not mother and daughter. Some how I just know Anshel and Hagi are the reason for that instinct of protectivness that Saya has.

Anshel and Hagi. I tend to take mind of why they still work together after all these years. Why have they not betrayed each other yet? What is their goal? What is more important that protecting your queen for forever? What makes them want more than enternal youth and everlasting strength? What drives them so far with just the help of each other?

I never knew these answers and probably never will it all seems to lead to Saya. But why? What does she have that her sister does not? Why just Saya? Always Saya. Never Diva. Never Diva and Saya. Just always Saya.

Answers and answers. We all want answers but we can only give and breed more questions. I sometimes think Saya is the one who has the answers but that is just redicouls. What does she know that we do not know already? I mean really she may be a queen but no one has all the answers. Do they?

My mind reeled with uncertainty and more antiticepation to find out the truth. The sound of the helicopter's blades reminded me of bombs dropping from airplanes back in World War I. The explosions always scared me. Bombs can kill chirpotereans. I found that out the hard way when my brother, Gregori Rasputin got killed in one of the bombs when we're were fleeing Russia. I repressed the memory and glanced out the window where water stretched all around in a vastness so far that one might think it never ends.

"I'll go."

My heartbeat jumped when the voice of Saya came intruding in on my thoughts. I blinked several times trying to understand what she said. I was abit startled. I hadn't realized I was that deep in thought. I slowly exhauled my breath and tried to calm my thrumming heart. I sighed and glanced at Saya. She was looking at me like as if I might be a threat.

"Go where?"

I asked still genuily confused what she was talking about. Saya shook her head in disappointment and gave me a teasing smile that tugged her lips ever so slightly that it looks like she's smiling but frowning at the sametime.

"Here I thought you were the sharpest of all out of your brothers. No offense you guys but Solomon does tend to be better prepared for...strange questions or answers. Solo, what I'm saying is that I'll go back to the Zoo. I don't know what Diva might say but I'll go."

Saya told me calmly but there was fear in her voice. Just a slight bit of fear. I could tell because she only calls me 'Solo' short for Solomon when she's scared or when we're alone without my brothers and her sister. I gave her an assuring smile and some of the tension lifted from her shoulders.

"Are you sure, Sai? Do you really want to?"

I gently curessed the edges of her face with my hand. I called Saya her nickname, Sai, when I'm trying to warn her about her choices or when we're alone. She gave me the puppy dog face with one of her death glares that I just find funny looking.

"You have something against my choice, Solo?"

Saya threatened me knowing that she is far stronger than me but she did it in a teasing way. This is the Saya that only I know. My brothers always say I should stop bothering Saya because when we start calling each other our nicknames it seems like we're about to kill each other. Well, that's what it looks like. Truthfully, Saya and I are just messing around.

"No, Sai but do you really want to go there or is it just for Diva's sake?"

I challenged her no longer messing around. Saya has often agreed to go to places she doesn't really like just for the safty of her sister and in the end there has always been a backfire to it. Saya narrowed her eyes to slits and frowned. I knew she was really think hard for a good answer. She sighed and snuggled close to me. Her face buried in my shoulder.

"I'll tell you later. This is my choice Solo. I swear on the safty of my sister."

Saya muttered to me. She only wanted me to hear it. Somehow I knew Saya was crying so I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to my chest, careful enough not to wake up Diva who was still resting on my other shoulder. Saya digged her face in my coat and I felt the coldness of her tears soak through my clothes.

"Shh."

I cooed quitely. Not another word was spoken in the helicopter on the entire ride back to France. Back to the Zoo. Back into the everlasting flames of hell.

The roaring of the helicopter's blades ceased and the vehicle stopped moving or hovering whichever you prefer. My soaked clothes were completely dry and Saya had stopped crying. I had my arm around Saya's shoulders as Diva clung to my other. Karl and James filed out of the cockpit of the helicopter while Diva followed Nathan on out.

"Hey, Saya. Have you noticed that Diva has been taking a liking to your little Nathan?"

I tried to make small talk but Saya gently pulled away from my grasp.

"Sai?"

I called to her but she gingerly stepped out of the helicopter without another word. Her strides were as gracefull as a ferral cat. I slowly followed her like a wounded mutt. Summer was drawing to the end and the Fall chills surfed on the breeze. The days were geting shorter too. Two black Catalaks were parked out on the side off the road that led away from the helicopter pad. Karl and James both took the driver's seat on each car. Leaving Nathan, Saya, Diva and I left to choose which car to sit in. I went to stand next Nathan who was watching the queens. I looked at them too trying to figure out why we weren't in the car already.

Diva was pulling Saya's sleeve and pointing to the closest car.

"Come on Saya! Lets sit together. Why won't you come?"

Diva whined. Saya didn't replie but simply shook her head.

"Sister! Why not? Did I do something wrong? Tell me. Please!"

Diva pleaded and Saya's shoulder stiffened up like a board. Saya glanced my way. Her eyes begging for help. I knew that if I didn't step in, Diva would get angry and when Diva gets angry its like trying to calm a bull that just went on a killing rampage. I strolled up Diva and lifted her up and slung her up on my shoulder. I spun her around like a father would do to there little ones.

"Solomon! Stop! Put me down!"

Diva luaghed. I obeyed by dropping her in Nathan's waiting arms. He gave me a thankful nod then grinned like an idiot. I reflected his expression.

"Make sure this one gets her rest. I think she's tired."

I did a fake cammander voice and Nathan sullted me.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

Nathan joked and gave me a wink. Diva wiggled in Nathan's iron grip.

"I slept for over ten hours. No way in hell am I tired! You can't me make me sleep!"

Diva wailed with anger. Nathan luaghed at her and I tried not to luagh but when Diva pouts its really funny.

"Alright then don't sleep. Even if your sleepy then don't. You'll fall a sleep and then we'll all leave you. So then don't sleep."

I messed with her. Diva looked confused and didn't replie. She didn't look happy but at least she forgotten about being with Saya for the moment. Nathan bent down and mutter something in her ear that I didn't catch. Diva brightened up emiditly and gave Nathan a hug. Nathan chuckled and hauled her into one of the black Catalaks.

I turned back to Saya who gave me a thankful smile. I trailed after her into the other car and closed the door behind us. James started the car and followed Karl. There was bullet proof glass between the back and front seats like limos have. I shrugged not really caring and glanced at Saya.

"Why didn't you want to be Diva? For as long as I have known you, you guys are insepretable."

I stated as pulled the seat belt over Saya than myself. I sat back in my seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Because...I...I don't want to talk about it."

Saya turned her head away in shame. I made no move to help her. What was going through her head was none of my bussiness no matter how much I wanted to help. Saya grabbed the sleeve of my coat and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Solo, I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Saya weakly apologized. She shivered against me from the coldness of the AC. I took of my coat and wrapped it around her like a blanket. She pushed her arms through the sleeves and buried her face in the neck of the coat. She looked like a turtle in a shell to big for itself.

"You look funny."

I luaghed. Saya gave me that same funny look that Diva does when she pouts. Which by the way made me luagh even harder.

"Your mean Solo!"

Saya wailed in anger as she gave me a teasing punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

I faked and gave her a grin. She crossed her arms over her chest and her face grew red. I started to giggle like a maniac.

"I hate you Solo!"

Ouch. That stung. I stopped giggling and smiled. I leaned in close enough that our foreheads were touching. I peered into her brown eyes and saw that saddness that lied covered up deep in the depths that are covered over by kindess and protectivness.

"Now, Sai, don't be like that. You know that I don't mean it. Come on. Give me a smile."

I tickled her and she squealed with surprise. She smiled and tried to pull through my grip. I tickled her even harder when she started to slip down the seat. I stopped my onsluaghter of the tickle monster and sat back in seat breathing hard. Saya was panting by the time she got situated. She gave me a true smile. The smile that I rarely saw and adored so much. And right, then and there I wanted to tell her my feeling for her but alas I could not. It would shatter her to bits if she found out my feelings for her. She would try to love me even though I know that she doesn't. It would put her in an akward posistion. She has enough grief in her life. She doesn't need anymore trouble. Diva is hard enough to handle. If I were to die and have her know my feelings for her that she would not be able share would crush her. Kindness can sometimes kill a person.

I draped my arm and pulled her close to my chest. Saya obeyed without complaint and snuggled close. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed. I smiled. Feeling like a content old man with no regrets. In that very moment I wanted to tell her everything as she slolwy fell asleep. I knew it would have been the right moment. I would regret it later, but I couldn't tell her. My own desire. My own sercret. My own feelings for my queen.

That night as the sky grew dark and the light of the world faded into the land to let out the dazzling stars that twinkle just so as the world flew past in a silent frinzzy, that night more than I could ever feel at that very moment, I wanted to tell my queen, Saya, my friend, my lover, the one I chose forever, that...

I loved her.

_What do you think? Will Saya return Solomon's secret love? What is with the drift that is slowly turning Saya against her own sister? What is with all the secrets? Start giving me answers! Right here. Right now. What? You expect me to tell you? I don't even know the plot. I'm making it up as I go along. Last time I checked my plot Solomon didn't have feelings for Saya. See? I'm telling the truth. Your the writer not me. This story only becomes a story if you truly believe it is worthy of your love. Will you make the comitment? Eh? Well, that's not surprising. We're only on the third chapter. Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can. Summer is just so fun that I have a hard time concentrating. OOh! Look a doggy! See what I mean? No mean coments. You may point out spelling and grammar issues. Next chapter shall be here...whenever I bother to finish it. Audio!_

_-Hopefully your favorite arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	4. Chapter 4: Time and time again

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 4: Time and time again

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

_Years. So many. I lost count long, long ago. How many years? Ten? Twenty? Thirty-five? So, so many, many years it has been. Where is my sister? Where is my little sister? This basement is dark. So dark. Theses walls are the only thing that knows the truth of the many, many sins that have been commited here. They hold all the emotions that I ever held down here in this suffacting darkness. All my anger. All my sorrow. All my tears and blood. My very essence has been grated down into this cavern. As has been my desire to kill Anshel and Hagi along with Joel. I hate them! I hate them all! They took everything from me. It was them that made me like this. A monster is what I am. They make this urg to kill so overwelming when they starve me. They enjoy watching me grow weak from hunger. They are trying to break me. They broke me once. They can do it again. So much darkness. So much pain. So much hunger. So much rage._

_Where is my sister? Where is my little sister that I held in my arms and defended as the men came to get samples for their study. I miss her. She is like me but much, much gentler and rowdy. Her memory is the only thing that has kept me going. I would have shattered long ago if I had not had her memory living on inside me. I would have also escaped long ago if it hadn't been for the constant threat from Hagi that he'll kill my sister if I escape. So I beg for them not to harm her. So they peldge me to commit to their demands and cruelity and so they would not harm her._

_Year after year, day after day, they experiment on me. The experiments never stop. I'm starving and thirsty. So thirsty. I haven't fed in weeks. I can barely move._

_Anshel desended down the flight of steps from the big oak door that leads to the world above. To a world I have not been to for many years. Even the tower was better than this. At least there were small rays of light streaming from the cracks and fixtures in the stone walls. This place is just a pit of a dark abbess waiting to swallow any and everything that is placed among its hole._

_Anshel cradled someone in his arms as he leasurily took his time coming to me. I already knew the main objective the person in Anshel's arms were to serve. They were to be my 'food' that is fed to me every so often. When my sister and I were in the tower we were fed human food more often then when I am to be able to feed down here in the basement. Its only servants I eat nothing more nothing less. I haven't had human food since the tower._

_Instead of tossing a newly killed servant corspe at my feet, Anshel lied a girl down against the same wall I was chained to and began to clamp down the shackles on her wrists and ankles. She lied nomore than ten feet away. I could have easily broken the chains and gotten to her if I had been more recently fed. When Anshel was done, he stood up and dusted off his pants while muttering 'flithy' under his breath before he turned to look at me. I smiled sweetly at him even though we both knew it was a fake smile._

_"So...what new...experiment are we working...on?"_

_I rasped slowly as I began to pant for air. When I say I was weak, I mean about to kill over with every breath of air, weak and Anshel knew it so he grinned like as if another one of his experiments were a succsess._

_"The new experiment is a simple one. Just made out of simple curiosity. Something to entertain ourselves with while waiting for the results of the more, important experiments. We are trying to see how long a Queen can last with her humanity when she is to be starved with food right in front of her. Like I said before, simple. I'll come down to check on you every few hours just to see how your doing."_

_Anshel spectulated as he shifted his weight on his feet. I was struck with a strange thought. Anshel was like me too. So was Hagi._

_"Anshel...how many...times a day...do you feed?"_

_I wondered as my thoughts just drifted. I was too weak to care about anythng. I just didn't want it be silent with only the breathing of another person to be the only sound I had to listen too. Espially when I was so hungry. Anshel seemed as startled by the question as I felt and blinked a couple a times as if he thought he hadn't heard me right._

_"Three times a day. But I sip it with wine not drink it straight from the bottle like you. It would be degrading of me to do such a barberic thing."_

_Anshel answered nochalantly. I nodded in understanding while trying to process another question through my slow mind._

_"I'm barberic?...I like to think...I'm...natural."_

_I wheezed the words out but meant to make a joke. Anshel seemed to have caught it and chuckled a little. I never knew he had a sense of humor other than his own. Amusing._

_"Natural? Never thought that way. Its still barberic even if its natural."_

_Anshel replied back to me. I sighed and shook my head._

_"Whatever...Where is...Hagi?"_

_I moaned as my throat burned. I was so thirsty. So very, very thirsty. Anshel studied me as I licked my lips and peered hungerily at the girl that lied unconsious a few feet away from me. I could almost feel her pulse beat against my skin as I drained away her life force. It had been a long time since I drank from the living and not the freshly killed dead._

_"On offical bussiness. Nothing you need to concern yourself with."_

_Anshele told me matter-a-factly and turned to climb the steps back up into the otherworld, I so desperatly wish to be in once more. As Anshele was about to open the door I called out to him._

_"Wait!...One last thing...I need to ask you..."_

_I called out to him. Ashele glanced at me and prompted me to go on._

_"How...is my...sister?"_

_I asked with complete desperation to know. Anshele went silent for a moment as he thought about it._

_"The subject in the tower is fine. We test on her every now and then. But most of our research is based around you since you are the eldest."_

_Anshele told me. I was filled with instant relief._

_"You...feed...her more often than I...right?"_

_I gasped for air._

_"Most certaintly. One of our subjects have to be in good health just so we can keep her for testing later in the future. Oh and before you ask what we feed her, is human food with blood mixed in with wine. So we treat her quite well for someone locked away in a tower. You are very talktive today."_

_Anshele observed and I nodded in understanding. I had nothing more to say. Anshele would leave and go about his business and I would try to ignore the sound of the beating heart of the human girl. But as Anshele opened the door, he spoke out. I am not for sure it was to me or to himself._

_"You are getting friendlier."_

_These were his final words as he slammed the door shut. Leaving me in the darkness with a campion I did not want. My restraints were getting heavier by the hour and I would not last long with my new room mate. I was bound to kill her in the end. Whether I choose to or not._

I jumped awake as screaming thrummed in my ears like drums. I glanced around startled as my heart slammed wildly in my chest. Then I relized I was sprawled out on a couch in a room. The blanket that was used to cover me was crumpled on the ground unused. The shouts were coming from the room over so I planted my feet on the black carpet floor and made my way very slowly to the doorway of the other room. I peered cautiously into the room and let a sigh of relief escape my thoat. Diva was pouting at Nathan about something as Nathan spread out his arms as if too prevent Diva from going farther into the room. She was on the oppisite side of the room with Nathan's back to me.

"I want to see her! Why won't you let me see Saya?"

Diva shouted unessarily at Nathan who shook his head stubbornly in response.

"Saya needs her rest. She has been very tired latly. Visit her another time."

Nathan answered coolly. I backed out of the doorway and back into the room. I strolled over to another door that led into a bathroom which was very big and high class. There was a set of clothes and towels folded on the counter so I stripped off my current clothes as I closed and locked the door behind me. I turned the shower on to the coldest point and stepped in. I liked it cold and I also liked it dark when I took a shower so I usually kept the light off. It relaxed me. The cold water kept me aware and alert as the darkness eased soothe my stress and worries.

As the water cascaded down into misty sprays around my body there was a knock on the door.

"Saya, its me Diva. Can I talk to you?"

Diva whined at me. I didn't answer. I stayed silent like a predator stays silent when it stalks it prey. I wasn't up to catering to Diva's wishes. Thats why we have chevaliers. Their immortal servants. You can't get better than that. Diva knocked on the door again just more rapidly and louder.

"Saya! Come on! Tell me what I did wrong! I didn't mean to upset you."

Her last sentence came out a muttered whisper that I just barely caught through the sound of the pounding water and the door. There was a thump against the door and all became silent once more. The cold water felt cool against my over heated skin. My black hair dripped with water and...as I glanced at my feet water and blood drained away down the pipe. I grabbed the bar of soap that sat on a empty shelf on the wall. I scrubbed away the blood as much as I could. As I tried to shut out the vivid images of past sins, but those things aren't something you can wipe away with just soap and water. It was one of those things that get carved into your very soul. Like an enternal reminder of a unforgivable sin.

As the cold water began to warm, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around my body. I felt better than I had in a while and all the dried blood was off me. I slowly dried myself off and grabbed the clothes that lied in a folded pile on the counter.

As I slipped into the clothes that were a bit too big on me, I noticed a piece of paper on the floor at my feet. I bent over to pick it up as I dried my hair. I read it slowly while thinking over what it said.

_Dear Saya,_

_I figured you might want to take a shower as soon as you got up so I left a pile of clothes on the counter with a couple of towels for you._

_If you are wondering where we are then I am here to tell you. We have reached our destination. You are at the Zoo at this very moment. You are in an storage housing unit made during your time while you were a sleep for the last thirty years. It was placed under ground so as not to raise the suspisions of the locals that might give a reason for Anshele and Hagi to come back to this place. _

_So enjoy your stay. Nathan and I will be staying on the otherside of the housing unit where the bedrooms are. I left you on the couch because it was the quitest place in the entire area._

_Oh and please try to get along with Diva. We might be here for a while so make use of it while you can._

_Your best interest is my cammand._

_Sincerily your immortal protector,_

_Solomon_

I placed the paper back down and hummed my favorite song that Diva always sings. I'm no good at singing like my sister but I tend to hum it, time to time. I place the wet towels on the hanger and threw away the note in the trash can. As I opened the door to the room I woke up in, Diva came crashing down on my feet. She yelped with surprise and peered up at me like a confused, startled puppy. Drool lead a trail from her lips down onto her chin. Her long black hair was nappy and poofy.

I couldn't help but smile down at her….unadquite state.

"So let me guess, you had nothing more to do while I took a shower so you staked a place to sleep and it just happened to be the door to the bathroom? Or you just somehow tripped as soon as I happen to open the door?"

I asked her amused while she fumbled around for an answer. I stretched my hand out to her to help her up. She grabbed it gratfully and bonced to her feet. I strolled over to the couch and plopped down with Diva in tow.

"Um…I wanted to ask you something."

Diva replied as she sat down next to me. I raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"So you staked out the door because it was so important?"

I implied. Diva sheepishly shook her head 'yes' causing her black hair to flutter at the sudden movement.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to know why your avoiding me all of a sudden. You haven't done this since we lived in Russia as the Grand Duchesses and that was only for the simple fact that we were imposing as the daughters of the Imperial Romanov family."

Diva reminded me. She had imposed as Anastasia, and I had imposed as Tatiana. So we didn't have much of a choice for the avoidness but now there was no exscuse and Diva knew that she had me cornered. I sighed wishing I hadn't caused such a mess. Diva stared expectaintly at me to give an answer that I wish not to give.

"Come on, Saya. Tell me, please!"

Diva whined as she prompted me on. I nodded and cleared my throat trying to get rid of the guilt that was forming a lump in my throat.

"So you truly have to know?"

I teased trying to ease the tension in my stomach. Diva shook her head voilently as a reply.

"Are you sure? Truly, have to know?"

I stalled. Diva greeted her teeth and nodded slowly.

"Really, do you-"

I started but Diva cut me short.

"Come on Saya!"

Diva hissed through clenched teeth.

"All right then,"

I made a dramatic pause as curiousity prickled in the air like lightening.

"You smell funny."

I ended. Diva gave me a confused look much similair to the one she gave me when she was lying at my feet when I had opened the bathroom door. She frowned disatified and shook her head.

"I do not. Stop being mean Saya. Now tell me the truth."

Diva countered. Now I knew I was completely cornered with no way out.

"Alright, Diva. My answer is this; I'm sorry."

I finished. Diva cocked her head to the side trying to understand what I said.

"Sorry for what?"

Diva asked me in confusment. I grimaced. I didn't want to explain to her why. I just wanted to be forgiven.

"Will you still forgive me, if I tell you?"

I needed to know. The memory was horrid and I had to know. Diva gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, I can forgive you. I've always have. I live with you so I might as well get along with you."

Diva replied. I felt ease soothe the knot of worry.

"Thank you. I'm apologizing for hurting you back in Japan."

I announced. Diva's eyes widen and I could tell she knew exactly what I was talking about because her hand emditly flew up to her shoulder where I had struck a medal rod through her shoulder. I could see the pain that was reveling in her eyes. I leaned in to take her hand to assure her that I was sorry and she would be fine but before I could touch her she drew back away from me.

She met my eyes and shook her head as tears came streaming down from her eyes. I had never hurt Diva before so this was a first. I always protected Diva so when she got hurt it must have been unbearable. I was more proned to getting harmed than she was. I could take having my arm cut off with a sword stuck in my stomach and left to die. But Diva couldn't take that.

I protected her. I wouldn't be able to call myself her sister if I let her get hurt all the time. I casted my eyes away from hers and backed off. I hadn't ment to scare her like that.

"I'm sorry."

I stood up quickly with my head down and was about to flee the room with my tail behind my legs like a scared mutt, but Diva grabbed my wrist and kept me where I stood.

"Don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad as I know you hadn't ment to hurt me. I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

Diva pleaded me. I looked back into her sad, innocent eyes. I nodded and slowly sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Saya. Now that touching moment is over, want to go get something to eat?"

Diva suggest making me realize just how hungry I really was. I licked my lips as a reply causing Diva to grin.

"Good. So what will it be? Human food or their blood?"

Diva asked me like as if she were a waitress working at a restraunt. I thought about it. Human food was appealing but not as much as thier blood. Then I remembered we were in a housing unit underground. How would we be able to get any blood.

"Diva, you do know we're underground and can't leave this place. How are we going to be able to catch tasty humans?"

I spoke my thoughts to her. Diva smiled at me and winked.

"For me to know and you to find out."

Diva replied. I hated when she kept secrets from me. It made me feel left out. I shrugged and sighed. Diva got up and grabbed my hand. She half dragged me half flew me out of the room and into a kitchen in matter of seconds. I stood there and gapped like a fool with my mouth hanging wide open. There stood in front of me were the two most biggest refriraters I've ever seen. My mouth watered at the sight of them. My knees gave way and I began to weep. Diva looked at me confused and worried.

"Saya?"

I crawled over to one of the refrigerators and clung to it.

"Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Oh my god! Food!"

I chanted as silvia came dripping out of my mouth and pooled around my feet. Diva began to giggle hystericaly as I kept chanting like a madwomen 'food'. Diva was close to bawling with luaghter by my thrid string of chants.

"Glad to know, somebody's apperiates the food not like a certain queen?"

Solomon's voice broke through my chanting as he raised an eyebrow at Diva who was hiccuping with giggles. I wiped my eyes and glanced at Diva curoius why Solomon had said that.

"What'd you say Diva to make Solo mad?"

I asked not meaning to call Solomon by his nickname. Diva breathed slowly.

"I said this wasn't enough to feed you and your many stomachs. Its amazing your not fat by now."

Diva erupted into another hiccuping/ hysterical giggling/chuckling/screaming laughter. I pouted and stared up at Diva.

"Did she actually say that?"

I frowned at Solomon who nodded to my misery.

"Close. I believe her exact word were; Saya can eat this much in a day. Solomon your stupid! You should have brought enough food to feed an army for a month at least Saya would be able to eat to her fill for about a week."

Solomon told me while making Diva make choaking noise as she fought to breath for air over her never ending laughter. I glared up at him angerly.

"Your not helping."

I growled at him ready to gouge his eyes out and drink him dry. But James strolled in and stopped me.

"Solomon stop pissing off Saya. Saya stop getting pissed off. Diva, for the love of god! Breath, woman! Stop your annoying luaghter!"

Everyone in the room turned and glared at James. Diva got up and locked arms with me.

"Sister, did your boy James just call me 'woman'? I do believe that was very rude of him. Shall we teach him a lesson?"

Diva asked as she puffed herself up as if she was about to go to war. I nodded in consent.

"We shall."

I cried out as we ran at James with our arms in entwined ready to do our famous 'Pissed sisters punch'. But Solomon stepped in the way.

"Solo get out of the way!"

I snapped at him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and held me down.

"Breath Saya. Breath."

Solomon cammand. I grunted and slowly let out my breath. Diva snorted and pouted at me as all of my oomph disappeared. I sighed and thought for a second. I turned to look at the pouting Diva.

"How are we going to get blood?"

I asked her. Diva grinned and went to one of the refrigerators and pulled out serval blood packets. I stared at them. All different blood types. She placed them on the counter and stared at me as if waiting to be praised.

"Problem solved. These taste as good as fresh blood. You can even heat them up to make them taste fresher. I love them. Try one."

Diva explained as she tossed me one. I cuaght it and ripped it open with my hands and drank its contents. As soon as the blood touched my mouth I thought I was about to gag. The blood packets tasted horrible. They felt like poisen in my mouth. Diva was watching me so I downed the blood quickly and motioned for her to hand me another. She gladly did so as she drank from her own A negative blood baggie. I downed the blood just as quick and it tasted no better. I smiled up at Diva and gave her a shaky thumbs up. Diva grinned ear to ear and happily sipped from the baggie

I threw the empty packets away and turned to Solomon.

"Where are the bedrooms? I would like to see them."

Solomon nodded and guided me away. We passed several rooms. Two living rooms, a study, and a bathroom. Each room more than 20 by 40 (even the bathroom). Solomon led me down another hall before he stopped in from of a door that had my name craved on it. I peered around Solomon and saw Diva's name was carved on another door just right behind us. Solomon opened my door and ushered me in. I almost fainted at the sight of my room. It was huge! My bed was more than a king size. You could have a party on that thing with room still left over. One wall was covered in nothing but shelves of books. All different genres. There wasn't a telvision set but I never really liked them anyway but there was mini-refrigerator set on a dress that was long and huge. My closet was fairly sized and it was filled with clothes like my dresser. White carperting was placed beneath my feet and it was fuzzy as I walked on it barefooted. My walls were painted blue. I stood there dazzled as I took in the room. A soft nudge shook me out of my day dream as Solomon pointed to another door.

"That's your bathroom. And this is your bedroom."

Solomon motioned everything in my room.

"Hey, where is the door that leads you into outside the housing unit?"

I asked while slowly walking out the door. Solomon nodded as he led me out of my room to another hall with a heavy metal door that was bolted and locked.

"This is it. Its padlocked so you and Diva won't be sneaking out of here anytime soon without my say-so."

Solomon explained. I nodded feeling suddenly tired. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Solomon stared at me as if he was observing me.

"Your tired already? You've already slept day's worth in the last week. Have you been eating properly? Like as in human food? You do need to eat that time to time. Its good substance for your body if you don't drink enough blood."

Solomon went all doctor on me so I muttered a goodnight and made my way back to my room. As I opened my bedroom door I noticed Solomon was right behind me. I stared at him waiting for him to go away but he stood there like a statue.

"What?"

I groaned sleepily. I was exuaghsted. Diva wore me out. Solomon was starting to get on my nerves by his silent presence.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal with food and blood?"

Solomon questioned me. I rounded on him and threw my hands up in the air.

"I don't know! A week or two? Three days? Six? How should I know? They kept me locked in that basement for years! My sense of time isn't exactly accurate. I hate them! I hate them! I hate that basement! It was dark and lonely. So very lonely."

I stuttered as I got lost in memories. Then I remembered Solomon was right in front of me. I clasped my hands over my mouth knowing it was too late. I had siad too much. Solomon leaned forward to put a hand on my shoulder but I drew back into my room. As the memories came crashing down, reminding me of every sin I've ever done. Tears dripped from my eyes and soaked the carpet. It seemed like an enternity that I stood there staring at Solomon.

"Sai, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Solomon tried to sooth my mounting wounds but it was useless. Sometimes when the wounds are too damaged there is nothing you can do to help.

"Stop! Don't say anything. Leave me alone, Solo!"

I snapped as I slammed the door shut on his hurt face. While quickly locking the door, I slumped against the door and pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I cried for Diva. I cried for the chevaliers. I cried for the wounds that were still bleeding in my soul. I cried for me. Most of all, I cried for the friends I had killed over the years. So, so many friends. I killed every last single one of them.

"Sai, please let me in. I won't hurt you. You can trust me."

Solomon pleaded at me. My chest ached from the tears. My heart ached from the surpressed pain. My soul shattered from the memories. What more could Solomon do to hurt me?

With that thought weighing heavily in my mind, I grudgingly opened the door and stared at Solomon. He stepped forward and walked in my room uninvited. He closed the door behind himself.

"Sai, I'm sorry."

Solomon wrapped me in his arms and softly petted my hair. I had without realizing it still been crying, I only noticed because Solomon's shirt was wet around my face.

"Its okay. I'm right here. Calm down."

Solomon cooed as he picked my up and lied me on my bed. He crawled up beside me and embraced me. I snuggled close to his chest and wept letting the years, the time, flow steadly out of my body so as to let me rest in peace for once in many, many, many years.

Soon my tears dried and with a heavy heart, I fell asleep. But as I drifted off to a place I knew no knowledge of, I shedded one last tear. It was not meant for me or my life full of sorrows and regrets. It was not meant for Solomon or Diva. It was for my long, lost, forgotten friend, her name was chiseled into my memory. Her name was Min.

~+!Solomon's Pov!+~

Saya's wet tears seeped more than through my shirt, they seeped into my soul. It made me enraged that she was holding all these tears by herself. Who had made her have this much misery? What did she mean about hating a basement? How much is there that I do not know? What is the untold past that lies here dorment in this hellish place?

I pondered as hours went by. Saya clutched onto my shirt as if she was afraid I would slip away and never return.

I gently caressed Saya's hair as I began to recite a peom my brother wrote long ago when he was teenager fallen in love with a lord's duaghter. The lord's daughter had been abused and beaten by her original family till the lord took her in. So my brother wrote this poem knowing her past and sent it to her. He never got a reply from her but they met years later again and married. This is how his poem went:

_" Sleep my devine, angel._

_Do not let your tears show upon your face, or they will know the pain of sorrow that causes you to weep like so._

_Sleep my devine, angel._

_And let the world slip from your weather worn mind. Let dreams of peace erode away the darkness that lingers in your heart._

_All is well, my love._

_Life is simple now. No one cries in pain from hunger strife. No one bleeds out their soul in agony._

_All is well, my love._

_Sleep your mind to peace. Toss away the key to your breaking heart. Live your life carefree of sorrows and worries._

_Cry no more, my angel._

_Let gentle hands caress your shattered soul. Remend the pieces that chipped away from your heart. Bring out the sword, you dare hold to your throat. And let your wings fly free._

_Cry no more, my angel and sleep well knowing all is right in the world."_

I finished. Saya breathed in time with her heart beat and for several minutes I listened to it. But I slowly untangled myself from Saya's grasp and walked over to the mini-refrigator I had installed in all the bedrooms. I opened it and took out two bags of blood and placed them on the counter. I picked up one and ripped it open with my teeth. I sipped the contents while I watched her sleep. The blood from the packets tasted almost as good as blood fresh from the source. It tasted a bit stale and thick but it wasn't that bad.

Saya yawned and stretched in her bed. Her hands seemed to search for something and suddenly she was wide awake looking widely around. But when her eyes fell on me she instantly relaxed and gave me a sleepy smile. I picked up one of the other blood packets I left on the counter and tossed it to her. She caught it in mid-air and set down beside her.

"Drink, Sai. You need to have your strength if your to put up with Diva."

I instructed to her. She nodded in agreement but made no move to indecate she was going to drink. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Drink."

I enforced. Once more she nodded but still didn't pick up the packet to drink from it.

"I'm not hungry, Solo. Maybe later."

Saya yawned and stretched as she gingerly got off the bed and strolled over to me. She stopped a few feet in front of me. Oh how I wanted to embrace her in my arms and hold her forever.

"Thank you."

She told me. I stood up on my legs and walked over to her. I let my arms drape over her and kissed the top of her head. Even though I was startled by this action and was afraid Saya would push me away, she folded into my arms and leaned against my chest.

"No need to thank your protector."

I gently teased. Saya snorted and broke the embrace and plopped down on the bed. I followed suite and finished the contents of the packet. I picked up the one I had tossed to Saya, who descarded it and left it on the bed. I opened it up and placed it in Saya's hands. Careful not to spill it on the white carpet. Saya looked at it and shook her head in disgust.

"Those things taste terrible. I don't know how you and Diva can drink from them like their water."

Saya scoffed as she handed it back. I stared at her then at the bag of blood that was back in my hands. I sniffed it and took a taste test of it. It tasted fine to me. I looked curiously at Saya who frowned at me.

"It taste like blood to me. Here have some of this. Maybe the ones you had were bad."

I compromised. Saya gave me a death glare but took a drink of the blood with out a complaint. She crinkled her nose and gave back the packet.

"Still taste disgusting."

Saya countered and crossed her arms across her chest. I tasted the blood once more but didn't swallow it. I grabbed Saya by the chin and smashed my lips against hers. It was an awkward, messed up kiss but that wasn't what I was aiming for. I let the blood I had gotten from the blood packet in my mouth go from my lips to her mouth. She took in all of it but I could feel her jerk from her gag reflex. She didn't gag which would be gross but she certantly tried to break away from my lips so the blood would stop pouring into her mouth. While my lips were still smashed against hers, I slid my tongue into her mouth and nicked my tongue on her fangs. My blood trickled slowly into her mouth and this time she drank every last drop.

I was the first to break away. Saya looked up at me in disappoinment. She ran her tongue over her teeth and frowned. I raised an eye brow at her.

"You refuse to drink the blood from the packet then I cut my tongue and then your all over my blood. Strange, but interesting."

I studied her. She sheepishly glanced away as her cheeks began to redden.

"Don't do that again, Solo."

Saya muttered to me while she looked anywhere but my eyes. She was flustered and embaressed. This was a side of Saya I'd never seen before.

"Do what?"

I asked as I grinned and cut my wrist with my fingernail. Saya emiditly stared at the blood. I could see the hunger that lied deep in her eyes. The wound closed and the blood dried. Saya shook her head as if she was trying to shake off a daze.

"Stop it, Solo."

She growled at me. I shrugged and finished the blood packet. I got up and tossed the empty bags away.

"How unsual. You have drank from retained blood have you not?"

I asked her. Saya shook her head but suddenly stopped.

"Sorta. I drank wine mixed in with blood before but the blood came right out of the body."

Saya answered me. She shrugged and got up and walked over to the door.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go bother Diva. Later, Solo."

Saya hastidly walked out of the room leaving me alone to contemplate. I shrugged, sat on the bed and stared lazily up at the ceiling while I got lost in my thoughts.

_What did you think of that? Did ya like the chapter? Well no mean comments. You may point out grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading. Until next chapter. Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	5. Chapter 5: Min

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 5: Min

~+!Solomon's Pov!+~

My thoughts soon became memories as I reminessed of the day I became a chevalier.

After Saya had saved me from Uncle Anshele, she just completely disappeared. I was somber instantly and no longer drunk. No matter how much I hated the world, it seemed to me that when I had just met Saya, she had so much more rage and anger that my simple problems againsts the world were minscule against the pain that Saya beared. I had felt small and obsulete like nothing more than a lost pup that had strayed off the road a little bit.

I went home stunned silent and sat on the edge of my bed, trying to figure out why my own uncle had tried to kill me. But as the hours went by, I could only come to one conculsion that my mind that was right at the time. Uncle Anshele had finally gone off the deep end. With that in mind, I lied on my bed satified with my answer. As my eyes had gone heavy, I decided if I ever met Saya again, I would ask her why she was angry.

It wasn't till a year later that I actually became Saya's chevalier. I was coming home from a party of my brother. It was to celebrate his upcoming son who was to take over as heir to his wine company. The party was grand and I had enjoyed flirting with the women and had a bit too many a drink so I was abit tipsy. The sky was dark and heavy as rain came down hard. As I was running, I was crossing a bridge. The bridge was old and wooden and it had been raining quite often so the water that ran below was abundent and was far over the brim that the bridge itself was already ankle deep in water.

As I trudged through the water to get to the other side of the bridge, lightening streaked across the sky and came crashing down close. Very close to where I was in the water. By that time, I was already running down the road and heading for shelter. As the thunder drowned out my screams of help, lightening lit the gray sky and I could just make out the silloute of a house off in the distance.

When I got to the house, I slammed all my weight against the door and came tumbling in as the door carshed to the floor of the house under my weight. The house was old and practicly falling apart. Puddles of water were placed here and there as water dripped steadily from the ceiling. I sighed with relief that I was safe. The house groaned as the wind lashed against the house, threatening to blow it all down. The house was a two-story victoria style home, ment for an averge-sized family. It was vacant and dry-rotted. Some parts of the second floor had gaint holes in the middle of the floor where it caved in. As I avoided the second floor, I took my time meadering around the first floor. As I was looking around, I came across a door that led to a basement.

I went down the eroding steps and looked around. It was completely dark and I hadn't understood why I had decided to come down there in the first place. I just felt drawn to it, like as if someone was beckening me to the basement. Just as that thought had ran across my mind, something wrapped around me like as if I was caught in an embrace. My heart was pounding widly in my chest and my breathing became a pant.

"He smells yummy. Sister, what do you think?"

A voice called out in the dark. It giggled with childish humor and the pressure that held me down got harder.

"Stop, Diva. Do you know where that thing has been?"

Another voice demanded and I cringed from the power it seemed to carry in the air.

"The thing has a name. Its Solomon Goldsmith by the way."

I voiced my thoughts and tried to sound brave but my voice betrayed me and came out as a feeble whisper. Luaghter erupted from the darkness startling me.

"My my! This one has spunk! Does he not?"

A deeper voice cheered and suddenly light came into the room. Flickering from a candle was a single fire on a wick, being held by a blonde haired male who stood next to a long, blacked haired girl who narrowed her eyes at me. Her eyes reminded me the color of blood and it took me a second to realize another person was in the room. She had her arms wrapped around my body and she leaned into my chest. She looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were ice blue like newly fallen snow. She looked similair to the girl that stood next to the blonde male except for the eyes. This girl's eyes were much friendlier than the one with red eyes.

"Aw, come on Saya! I'm hungry! And just look at you! Your no better. We haven't eaten days!"

The blue-eyed girl whined. The name Saya sounded fimilair and it took me a few minuted to realize why it did.

"Saya? You mean the girl that saved me from getting attacked by Uncle Anshele last year?"

I asked. The girl with the red eyes frowned and stared at me for what seemed like a long narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know an Anshele Goldsmith?"

She questioned me but it seemed more like a threat in a sense. I nodded with out much thought.

"That's my uncle."

I replied and pried the blue-eyed girl of me.

"So that was you? You look less trashed. Sort of."

The red eyed girl studied me. She sighed and shrugged.

"Diva get off of him. We'll let him go. Solomon was it? Go now."

The blue eyed girl called Diva shook her head and tighted her grip on me.

"No. I'm hungry, Saya."

Diva argued and the girl named Saya narrowed her eyes at Diva and shook her head.

"No, let him go, Diva. Now. Or I'll make you."

Saya challenged. Diva hesitated them shrugged and turned back to me.

"I guess she'll have to make me let go."

Diva muttered more to herself than to me. She looked me in the eyes and grinned. I noticed that her teeth were exceptionly sharp. At first I thought it was trick of the light but as Diva got up on her tiptoes and bit down on my neck, I knew then that those sharp teeth were real. I couldn't say anything. I was stunned. I could feel my life slip through my fingers that I wished so desperatly not to loose. I was faintly aware of what was around me.

"No! Diva!"

I heard Saya scream as my sight began to waver. I closed my eyes tiredly hoping to take just a tiny nap. Suddenly I could no longer feel Diva on me and everything was dark and numb. I could only hear the voices of the people that were in the room over the sound of the pounding rain.

"Dammit Diva! I told you no!"

Saya yelled. I heard Diva giggle.

"Well, I'm done and no longer hungry. That guy, Solomon is dead. Why do you care? You didn't before."

Diva countered at Saya and I could hear Saya suck in hair for a quick come back.

"I like to those of whom I save a live. No matter how long ago."

Saya solemly replied.

"Fine, be that way. Oh well. You know you can still save him. It'll be nice to have another chevalier around that isn't mine. I'm just happy you didn't get rid of Nathan like the others. I mean I've never seen you make a chevalier let alone have one so this will be interesting, if you decide to save him."

Diva's voice no longer held amusment but it prickled with cusoiusity. Their voices were starting to get distant and I had to strain my ears just to hear them.

"Alright. But next time I tell you no, you listen or Nathan will go bye-bye."

Saya warned and I could just about hear Diva gasp dramaticly before she giggled.

"Fine."

Diva answered.

"I'm not a toy, Saya."

The male voice came in. I could no longer feel anything and I just barely heard Saya's voice.

"Solomon, I'm sorry."

She told me in a voice filled with pain and remorse. That was the last that I remember before I woke up and became Saya's chevalier. I shook my head and cleared away my thoughts and memories. Then I realized I was still in Saya's bedroom so I got up getting ready to leave but didn't feel like it so I walked over to the books on the bookshelf and scanned it for anything interesting to read. I picked up a book called _Drucala by Bram Stroker _and got back on the bed. I lied down and began to read.

~+!Diva's Pov!+~

I frowned at a grinning Saya and crossed my arms in rebellion.

"Your cheating. Lets play something else."

I suggested trying to ignore the fact I was losing the game. Saya cocked an eyebrow up at me and gave me a sly smile.

"Oh, my little sister, this is the fourth game we changed to because you claim I am cheating. Your just mad that I keep winning. I beat you in checkers, you claim I'm cheating. I beat you at Frogger, you claim the game is fixed. I beat you at monpoly, you claim I'm not suppose to be putting up some many hotels. Now I'm beating you chess, you are claiming I'm cheating again."

Saya gloated to me. She watched me with amusment as I fumbled for words to say.

"Stop being mean. I know a game where we're both even. Hide and seek."

I announced. Saya look unconvinced.

"We just got here and barly know the place, so why not play? Its like exploring except in a funner way."

I claimed. Saya nodded and got up before she gave me another smile.

"You just want to play, because you'll be able to tackle me to the the ground when you find me."

Saya got me right on the target. I shook my head 'no' .

"I came up with the idea so your it. Count to thirty."

I told her. Saya shrugged and turned to face the wall and began to count. I ran around trying to find a good spot. But with every hall I turned and every room I checked out there just wasn't a good place to hide till I came to a big metal door. I remember it because it was the same door, Solomon led me through to get to the housing unit. My memory was decent enough that I remembered all the numbers Solomon used to lock the door.

"25...26...27..."

I heard Saya call from the game room and quickly punched in the code. The door came open with a silent click and I creeped though the door and left it open just a tiny bit so Saya would have a fair chance to at least find me since she was asleep when we came through the door so she doesn't know the code. I crept through the shadows and leaned against the wall. To get to the door that leads to the housing unit you have to go through the mansion's basement. The basement wasn't very big but a fair size. It was also very dark so I knew if Saya happened to open the door she might not see me through the darkness. I sat down on the cold damp floor and waited.

I could hear Saya moving down the halls looking for me, and a victouis smile graced my lips. As I was sitting I fiddled with my hairband in my hands, but as I was stretching it, it flung somewhere in the dark. I grumbled 'idiot' to myself as I got on my hands and knees and began to feel for my hairband on the basement. As I was searching, I felt something move. I jumped back thinking it was some rat that'll eat me but then I remembered if a rat tried to eat me I could just kill it. With that thought in mind, I went back to the spot that the thing moved. As I ran my hands over it, I realized it wasn't a rat at all but a bone. A human bone. I became curoius and searched for more. I soon found ribs and a skull with a couple other pieces. I eventchually found every bone that belongs to a human body and sat back on my heels.

"Wonder how it died."

I pondered but shrugged no longer caring. Suddenly light flooded into the basement and I squinted my eyes to see. There stood Saya who was triumphantly smiling but before she said anything she saw the bones next to me and went pale. Then her eyes moved around the room and she turned even a lighter color than white.

"Saya, what's wrong."

I asked her as I got up and walked over to her.

"What is this?"

Saya's voice was filled with fear.

"The basement under the mansion."

I told her. Saya's eyes went instantly to the skeletan and her eyes held nothing but regret.

"Min."

She muttered under her breath. She turned around and left me standing there very confused. I closed the door and locked it with the code and went after Saya. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut on my face leaving me alone in the hall still very confused.

"Saya, what's wrong?"

I called to her. She didn't reply so I banged on the door. When she still didn't answer or open the door, I tried to open it but it was locked. I knocked on the door once more but still there was no answer to my call.

"Saya, open up. Stop leaving me out."

I told her, as I started to agitated at her sudden moodswings.

"Fine! Don't answer me! I don't care.!"

I yelled at her as I stomped away to go find Nathan to blow some steam.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~!

I listened to Diva's angry stomps as she left me alone. I hadn't expected to ever return to that hell hole and the skeletan of a very dear friend of mine. The memory of it hurt me as much as finding the bones. I stood in the middle of my room staring at the floor as I tried to shut out the memories.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or join me on the bed if not then get out."

Solomon's voice scared the bejeezus out of me and I whipped around to face him and very smartly yelled,

"Solomon!"

He grinned at me and patted the spot next to him. I got on the bed and crawled next to him.

"Hi."

Solomon greeted me. I stared back at him.

"Why are you in my room?"

I asked him. He shrugged and lifted up the book in his hand. I read the title and giggled. He gave me a questioning glare.

"What?"

He frowned at me.

"Your reading that of all things?"

I accused him as I pointed to the book in his hands. He swept a glance at it before he met my eyes again.

"I like _Dracula_. Its a good book."

Solomon told me in his offense. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure you do. Are you trying to tell me something? I didn't know I was a vampire. I thought I was a chiropterean. Put apperantly you think otherwise."

I prodded his chest in mocked rage. Solomon gave me a quick grin that made my heart jump.

"You want to test that thoery, Mrs. Dracula?"

Solomon teased me. I reflected his smile.

"What would like me to do, human?"

I went along with his act.

"Bite me then."

Solomon instructed. I flashed him my teeth and shrugged.

"Why not. But what will that prove?"

I asked him. Solomon thought about before he gave me an answer.

"To see if I'll become a vampire and can't be seen in mirrors."

Solomon answer me.

"Your on vamp-boy."

I challenged him. As Solomon was about to wrap his arms around me I held up a hand.

"If you don't become a vampire than you owe me."

I stated. Solomon nodded.

"Alright. What will it be?"

Solomon grinned at me.

"Another taste of your blood."

I replied. Compeletly serious. Solomon no longer smiled and stared at me.

"Why? You have the blood packets."

Solomon implied. I waved it off.

"Those things taste horrible. Please?"

I begged. Solomon rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine. I guess I really am deliscoius. Just in a more lets-go-eat-us-some-of-that-solomon kind of way."

Solomon teased me as he flashed me a smile once more.

"Shall we get started then, vamp-boy?"

I suggested. Solomon nodded at me. I grabbed him by the shirt and rolled on top of him. Solomon grunted for a response. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned forward towards his neck. Solomon wrapped me in his arms and cocked his head to the side. Leaving a very exposed neck. His scent swarmed around me, reminding me of lavender and roses. I could feel Solomon's heart beat rapidly as it thrummed in a steady beat under my fingers. My hunger drowned me out and I spoke my thoughts without thinking about it.

"I'm so hungry."

I moaned in a muted whisper. Solomon rubbed my back reassuringly.

"I'm all yours. Take what you want."

He rasped as his pulse quickened even more. I could praticlily feel his blood running threw my fingers as I basked in his life force. I licked his neck as a way to search for the jugular vien. When I found it I hovered over it. Just when I was about to clamp shut on his throat, there was a knock on the door.

"Saya. Can I come in?"

Diva's voice smashed through the transfixed spell I seemed to be under. I blinked a couple a times before I began to think properly. As I started to pull away, Solomon grabbed my arm.

"Don't. Just ignore her. Come on, I know you want to. I can almost feel your hunger raidating off you."

Solomon tried to convince me but his appealing offer made me shudder. I didn't want to have just _some_ of his blood, I had wanted _all_ of it. I was going to rip out his jugular vien and drink every last drop. It takes more than that to kill a chevalier but the hunger had been so controlling that it had scared me. I frowned at him and shook my head.

"I can't."

I muttered back to him. I got off the bed and answered the door where a worried faced Diva stood. She gave me a sad smile.

"Um...Can we talk?"

Diva asked me. I nodded and walked out into the empty hallway and closed my bedroom door, leaving a very disatisfied chevalier. I leaned against the wall and prompted her to continue.

"Who is Min?"

Diva got straight to the point and the mention of her name made me enternaly cringe. I fumbled around for words to tell Diva, my sister about the girl named Min. But where to begin? There was so much Diva didn't know about my past that it was just better for her to not know.

"She was a friend."

I told Diva truthfully.

"I met her down in the basement and watched her die there too."

I tried as hard as I could to keep back the tears that stung at my eyes. Diva nodded in understanding and spoke not a word. It felt like an hour had gone by before one of us spoke again.

"Okay then. Um...goodnight Saya."

Diva waved goodby to me as she went into her own room. I stood out in the hall and just vacantly stared at the wall for no particular reason. I eventchually went back into my room. As I lied back down next to Solomon, he draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close.

"You still wanna bite?"

Solomon asked me nonchalantly as he peered into my eyes with his own. My gut screamed yes as did my body but my mind screamed no.

"No, thanks."

I lied as I tried to ignore the hunger that nawed at my mind. Solomon leaned in close enough to my face, that our foreheads were touching. He gave me a sly smile.

"Your eyes have turned red. So I'll take it that you just lied to me. So, again, still want a bite?"

Solomon asked me again. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my racing heart as I my breathing came quicker.

"No. I just want to rest for once, Solo. Will you stay with me?"

I panted as exghuastion began to numb my body. Solomon sighed heavily as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Sure, I will, Sai. Now and forever."

Solomon reassured me. I smiled faintly as I drifted off to sleep. And for once memories of the past didn't haunt me and for once in a very long time. I simply just slept in Solomon's arms as happy I could be at the moment.

_Who is this Min girl? What untold horrors haunt Saya? W hy can't Diva ever win in a simple game of Frogger against Saya? Who are you people that happen to be reading this? Why am I talking to people I do not know? Good question. I think I'll stop. So no mean comments but you may point out grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading. Until next chapter. Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	6. Chapter 6: Saya Otanashi

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 6: Saya Otanashi

~+!Kai's Pov!+~

As I begrudgingly got off the Red Shield boat, a pair of well destinguished men pushed past me onto the deck. My eyes met briefly with a long blacked hair man that had cold blue eyes. The man's eyes seemed to have a knowledge far beyond my understanding that while I stared at him, I was stunned silent. The man's partner also had black hair but it was slicked back and cut short down to his shoulders, while the man's hair was tied in a tight ponytail and was destinctly cut between his shoulder blades. I was faintly aware that the man was observing me with mild interest, I instinctivly began to hate the guy only for the fact that the man's expression were that of someone that looks down on irrevalnt, insighnafigant people and also he just creeps me out. Just as those thoughts began to process in my mind, the men stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hello, do you happen to know where Joel Goldsmit's office is? We're lost and need help getting here."

The man asked me with a false smile that looked more like a sneer. I was about to say no when a thought came into my mind. These men might have information on where Saya is. If that were to be true, then I would have to tap into that information.

"If that were to be a problem, then we could ask someone else."

The man continued as he broke my line of thought. I grunted in annoyance and shook me head no.

"Nah, just follow me. I'm your guy. But may I ask why your here since I'm Joe's attendant. You can't talk to Joe till you talk to me."

I lied as I lead them blindly onto the boat, not knowing where to go. The doctor that was cleaning up that Red Shield body was already gone and the spot looked as clean as if it was new.

"That is only imformation that-,"

The man stopped as a dark brown haired fellow that looked maybe in his early thirties that walked around with a gentle smile on his pale pink lips strolled past us.

"There he is! Thank you, boy."

The man thanked me with kind words but he spat them out as if they were acid on his tongue. I scowled at him and mockingly bowed. The brown haired man turned around when the man called his name. He flashed a big grin and picked up the pace as he got closer to us. He shook hands with the men and cocked in eyebrow up in interest when he turned to look at me.

"_Your attendant_ here was taking us to your office so we could talk to you, but it looks like we already found you."

The man explained with emphasis on attendant. Joel glanced at me with amusment in his brown eyes.

"Why Hagi, Anshel what is it that you came here to ask? And personally, too. My _attendant_ here, was just on his way home, weren't you?"

Joel geered the conversation to me. I shifted my feet, uncomfortable with the sitation I was in. As I nodded, a hand slapped down on my shoulder and squeezed it hard enough that I heard the socket pop. I cringed in pain but didn't say anything.

"Why this man would make good use for our studies we're having. Can we use him, Joel? Seeing as he took us to you, I want to repay him."

The man grinned. Joel shook his head with worry written all over his face. But the man's partner came into the conversation before Joel could speak.

"You mean _those_ studies, Hagi? I mean he would be a good candiate but we would have to begin from scratch all over."

The man's partner told him. The man called Hagi, shrugged.

"Anshel, yes we would but we have things to speed up the process. And why not? All the others failed, I believe he will be the one."

Hagi pressed on into a matter I did not understand. Joel looked concerned and confused as much as I felt.

"Hagi, you say that about every availble candiate but if you insist, sure."

Hagi's partner Anshel caved in. Hagi gave me a creepy grin and slung his arm around my shoulders. Joel shrugged and blindly agreed. But little did he know that he just signed my death warrant and that my life would be rising to the climaxe of hell.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

_A stuttering groan broke the silence that was mounting in this unholy darkness. I bit my lip just to keep myself in check. My mind was slipping farther and farther out of reach by every breath the human girl that was shackled to the wall breathed. She was close enough that I could smell the shampoo and lotion off her but far enough that I couldn't touch her. The girl groaned again and moved around making the chains jingle with the movement._

_"Ugh...I feel like crap. Where am I? Have I gone blind? And what are these chains that bind me so? Is anyone there? I can hear your breathing."_

_The girl chattered. I banged my head against the wall and grunted._

_"Your...in...hell...how...may I...serve...you?"_

_I wheezed jokingly. The girl jumped away from me startled and I could hear her heart slamming in her chest. _

_"That's not funny! Now tell me where I am!"_

_The girl demanded. I sighed with saddness. Nobody ever got my humor, at least Anshel would chuckle. That would make me feel better._

_"Fine. Your in...a basement...under the...Goldsmith mansion."_

_I rasped as my chest ached from moving so much with so little energy. I was starving and my food was right there in front of me but couldn't be touched._

_"Really? Why?"_

_The girl cammanded. I stayed silent knowing all too well why. I decided I wasn't going to waste my breath knowing I would need it._

_"Who...are...you?"_

_I asked the girl. She seemed startled by the question. She's rather jumping, must have ADD, I observed._

_"Huh? You scared me! Your so silent, I forgot your there. I'm Min by the way. Min from a wealthy barly-known family. So who are you? Why am I chained here? Tell me who you are? How long have you been down here? Are you a servant fetched to get me? Why are you so out of breath? Does my beauty make you pant? You know what? I think your creepy. So who are you again?"_

_Min rambled on. She really does have ADD. I'm finally in hell. I decided._

_"I'm Saya...I've been here...so long that its not worth...explaining. Its nice to talk...to someone...other than Anshel and Hagi...oh and by the way...you talk too much...and too fast. Breath, Min breath."_

_I teased. Min luaghed a little at that. I smiled for once. I ignored my horrible hunger and had a nice chat with Min. Apperantly her family owned a wine business that was very big. She was told that she was going to marry Hagi. Who she never met before. Her family forced her into it. Hagi was suppose to be giving her family over a million dollars just so he could have her. _

_Well, now I know where Hagi has been, I thought. _

_Min had snuck out to run away but had bumped into Hagi on the way out of her house and had took her to the mansion where they gave her something to drink and she suddenly fell alseep. Then she had woken up in the basement shackled to a wall next to me._

_Once she finished her story. I told her story of my own. I told her the Anshel and Hgai were bad men and that she should leave the first chance she got. I told her about my sister and the tower but no more._

_"Once...I break...free from...these damn...chains...we'll escape together."_

_I promised. Min nodded in agreement._

_"Then we'll go find your sister and go far far away and become nobodies in some small village and live there together. My folks sold me for money, noway am I going back to them."_

_Min decided. I luaghed at her comment. Suddenly the basement door opened. I expected to Anshel walk down the flight of steps and make some starky comment on how I was holding up, but it wasn't Anshel, but Hagi my chevalier that I technicly was forced to make. Anshel fed Hagi my blood as he was dying and I wish with all the world that he was dead._

_As Hagi descended down the steps, He wore suite with his hair tied back. It was his normal look butthe expression he wore on his face wasn't normal. He was radiating happiness. Literally, rataiting it so much that it was obviously creepy. Hagi stopped in the middle of the room and smiled through the dim lighting that was filtering through the open door._

_"Hello, Saya. You asked of me, so I am here. Well, there you are Min! You know your parents aren't even looking for you? I gave them the money and they didn't say a word. I like them. How about you? So Saya how are you? Dying of hunger yet?"_

_Hagi cheerfully babbled. Min spat on him. He wiped it off and shrugged. I frowned at him._

_"Just fine...your being...creepy...what's...with...the smile?"_

_I asked as I panted for breath. Hagi looked at me confused._

_"Smiling? I didn't know I was smiling. Why can't I be happy? My queen finally asked for me. By the way, you don't sound good. You must be straving, to be panting like that. Here, do you want a sip?"_

_Hagi grinned as he pulled back his sleeve. With his nail he slit his wrist and approached me. He stopped within reaching distance, but I didn't go towards him. I just looked at Min, who gave me a curoius expression._

_"What?"_

_I asked as I tried to ignore the smell of Hagi's blood that was nawing at my mind. I could praticly feel the warmth of his body as I slashed his throat and basked in his life force. Drip..drip...drip. Hagi's blood oozed out slowly from the cut on the wrist and dripped onto the cobblestoned floor. Min studied me with fasination that made my stomach sink._

_"Your eyes are red, Saya. That's cool and kinda creepy. I've never seen anybody's eyes red."_

_Min luaghed nervously. The tension in the air hung menscily waiting to be broken. A hand suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to turn._

_"Now, Saya. I know that your hungry and that by feeding you, I ruin the experiment. But you asked for me pacificly so Anshel won't care if this experiment fails. I've got the results for other experiments that are much greater. And look you even made friends with my bride. As for a reward you can have a sip."_

_Hagi made another deep cut across his wrist that interesected with the other slash. More blood came running out and my hunger increased by the moment as I watched the blood run down his arm and onto the floor. All thoughts I had or whatever resistance I was trying to obtain flew out the window as soon Hagi brought his wrist to my mouth. I licked it up like a dog lapping up water but I wanted more, much more. So I bit down hard but as the blood came rushing into my mouth. I relized it tasted stale like the blood of one of the freshly killed bodies I drink from. It wasn't fresh like people who are alive._

_I snorted disatisfied and bit down even harder that my teeth met with bone._

_"Not happy? Well, I know what you want and can give it to you. But will you take the cost?"_

_Hagi asked me. I was so engulfed in my hunger that Hagi's voice seemed so far away but I heard what he had said and let go. I brought my mouth away from Hagi's arm._

_"I'm listening."_

_I told him. Feeling much better than I had in ages and I stood up. Hagi's grin grew wide as he nodded. He walked over to Min and grabbed her arm and wrench her to her feet. She was looking at me with nothing but terror. I didn't care. All I wanted and all I cared about at the moment was having fresh blood. Hagi took a knife out from in his coat and brought it to Min's throat. Her eyes widen in fear as she looked at Hagi to me. I licked my lips waiting. Hagi nodded. As he put pressure on her throat and slowly moved the blade across her skin._

I jerked awake and was about to scream but a hand wrapped around my mouth to muffle my scream. I tried to wiggle free from the stranger's strong grasp. All I knew was that I needed to escape. To where I didn't know. From where I had to escape from I had not a clue.

"Sai, Sai. Its okay. I'm here. Calm down."

Solomon's arms wrapped around my body and the hand on my mouth was gone. At first I struggled to be free, but I instantly relaxed when I remembered I was in a housing compond under the Zoo. Its been a couple of weeks since I've been down here and I'm starting to get use to it. I had been forcing myself to drink the blood packets for about two weeks then I suddenly came down with a high fever (107F degrees). I can't remember how many days I've been sick but I haven't eaten a thing. And those blood packets taste more terrible than ever. Solomon's the only one who knows that the blood packets made me sick. He's also the one that persuaded me to drink them in the first place. I lied back down on my ruffled bed and buried my face in Solomon's chest. My fear ebbed away and I was much calmer. Solomon stroked my hair and muttered soothing words to me that I didn't hear. My body was cold and I buried myself under a mountain of winter blankets and breathed slowly as my chest and throat burned.

"Saya...Saya...Saya!"

Another voice shook me awake again. My body ached and I was so exuaghsted. I felt like lead as I turned over and stared at my sister, Diva who sat in a chair next to the bed. She looked concerned. Her hair was mappy and her clothes were ruffled. She gave me a sad smile.

"What?"

I croaked feeling like as if I was in a furnace but in a blizzard at the same time. My outside was cold my inside was hot.

"Your awake. You must be feeling better. You haven't been conscious this long in about a week. Here drink this. You need to keep your strength up."

Diva handed me a blood packet. I took from it her without a word. She stared at me expantly waiting for me to drink it. She nodded to me. I knew what the effects were if I drank it but Diva was looking so scared I couldn't say no. I drank the rancid posion without a word and felt instantly a ton worse. Solomon leaned over me and stuck a thrometer into my mouth. When he saw the empty blood packet in my hand, he nodded annoyingly to me. I weakly shrugged and gave him an apologizing smile. He rolled his eyes to me. The thrometer beeped and Solomon took it out. His expression faltered and completely clasped into complete fear.

"Saya, you would be dead by now if you were human. Your fever had gone down to 102 degrees but shot up to 110 degrees. My god. Its a wonder your not dead."

Solomon teased but I wasn't in the mood to play. Diva instantly jumped up and began to cry.

"Saya's gonna die!"

She wailed. I was about to reassure her but Nathan came and ushered her out of the room. Solomon sat on the edge of the bed as he leaned in close enough that our forheads were touching. His skin was cold against mine and I shivered and dug myself deeper into my bed.

"Sai, we both know what's wrong with you and we both know how to fix it. So while your still conscious, take some of my blood."

Solomon demanded. I shook my head and turned over. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. But Solomon shook my body and forced me on my back. I stared up at him with my drooping eyes. I was so tired that I didn't even want to drink some blood. Solomon placed his hand on my stomach to keep me from moving as he took his wrist in his mouth and but down. I watched silently as my eyelids began to cover up more and more of my vision. Suddenly Solomon's lips met mine and warm iron came rushing into my mouth. I groaned as soon as the blood hit my tongue. I pulled my arms around Solomon's body and rolled on top of him. He lied underneath me much like last time. Only difference I was interupted, this time nothing was going to stop me from drinking Solomon's blood. Not even my own fears.

I leaned forwards toward his neck, and placed my teeth over Solomon's jugular vien. Usually when I drink like this, I go for a smaller vien not the main vein. But I was so hungery that my own sentimentle thoughts couldn't get in my way. As I bit down, Solomon instantly jerked as if he was trying to pull me free but I only tightened my grip. I growled in response to his emdite reaction.

"Sai, stop it. I won't be able to move if you take all of it. Sai...Sai...Saya! Stop!"

Solomon croaked as he tried pulling me off. I put my hands on his shoulders and dug my nails down into his flesh hard enough he began to bleed. I growled even louder as he flipped me onto my back and used the bed as levridge to pull himself free. I was stronger than my own chevalier, so I just tightened my grip on his throat and drank. I could feel his blood fighting my fever away as I felt more and more better. Soon Solomon stopped fighting as his blood was almost gone. I was so envested in his blood that right before I drank the last drop when Solomon spoke I barly heard him.

"Saya, let go."

He said it normally but it was like a faint whisper to me. Instantly, hands latched onto me and pulled me free. I snarled, instantly enraged and struggled to get free of the stranger's grip. As I was pulled off the bed, Nathan ran to Solomon, who lied on the bed barly breathing. Suddenly, I was forced to face the person who pulled me off Solomon. It was Diva.

She stared at me with wonder and shock. I instantly felt my old friend, rage, begin to bubble to the surface as I continued to look at Diva.

"How could you, Saya? You almost killed Solomon."

Diva told me in a whisper. Anger absorbed me and I was no longer the same Saya that Diva knew. I was the Saya that only Anshel and Hagi knew. I raised my hand and slapped Diva, square on her cheek. She fell flat on her butt with my hand emprinted on her cheek. Tears stung her eyes but I didn't care. I hadn't snapped because Diva had made me angry but because when I drink blood and someone tries to stop me, I have to kill them. It was a dreaded instinct I wish to never use but it just seems to happen.

I leaned forward and grabbed Diva by the collar of her T-shirt and pulled her towards my face. My fangs were completly exstended as I snarled at her.

"I do as I please, Diva."

I hissed with a malce in my voice that would scare even the worst people on Earth. Her eyes went wide and she didn't say anything as I dropped her and left the room. I went to the study and locked myself in there.

Already dreading what I had done. This is what blood does to me. I am not kind. I am not mean.

I am simply..._heartless_.

~+!Solomon's Pov!+~

I lied there comepletly stunned, unable to move for the fact I had no blood to pump through my body to give it a jump start. I was weak and uncapable to even the simplist of tasks like lifting a finger. Saya's answer to Diva had to be the most threatening warning she had ever used on Diva because as soon as Saya was gone and out of sight, she got up and just blinked at Nathan and me. Nathan handed me a blood packet and dumped at least what looked like a dozen onto the bed. I struggled to get in a sitting position as I ripped open the bag and drank down its contents in matter of secounds.

By the time I was on my eight bag of blood, the silence in the room was almost unbearable. What had just happened was one of those avents that you just _couldn't_ help talking about.

"I've never seen Saya that way. Not with Diva. Not with _anyone_."

Nathan told me as he tossed the empty bags away. I proped my elbows on the pillow and watched.

"You know what I don't understand? Saya got sick _because_ of the blood in these bags but nobody else here is effected. Its just _her_."

I told Nathan. Nathan nodded in understanding with all charming humor gone. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He gave me a bitter smile.

"Let me tell you something Solomon, it has _always_ been Saya. Saya you just saw, was probably the true her."

Nathan explained to me. I stared up at him confused.

"That can't be true!"

Diva cried out. Nathan and I both turned to look at the distrute queen who had tears spilling down her cheeks in cascades that soaked into the carpet. She kept shaking her head as more tears came tumbling down.

"That wasn't Saya! That wasn't _my_ sister!"

Diva wailed as she collasped onto her knees and sobbed. Nathan went to her and embraced her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest. He soothed her with comforting words for many minutes. I felt ashamed of watching them, but why? I couldn't understand. As Diva's tears dried, she pulled herself a little bit away from Nathan and looked up into his face. I was awe struck by how much care she showed the chevalier because as long as I had known Diva she had never shown such emotion to anyone but Saya. She leaned up towards Nathan face and closed her eyes slowly, I was expecting a kiss but Nathan turned his head and looked at me with emotionless eyes. Diva stopped mid-way and blinked. As she began to under take the situation she was in, her face began to turn a bright shade of pink. She instantly got to her feet and left the room.

I swung my legs off the bed and planted my feet onto the floor. I stood up and walked over to the door. I was going to have a word with Saya but before I could leave the room, a hand attached itself on my shoulder.

"Don't go Solomon. You'll make matters worse."

Nathan softly coaxed me out of it. I stood there crestfalled and sad. I was the one who put her into the situation, if I hadn't made her drink my blood she wouldn't have acted that way but on the flip side she would still be sick. If I went to her and patch things up things might get better or worse.

I decided not to go in the end. Nathan gave me a slap on the back and grinned.

"Let us two, guys, for once watch a movie. How about _Yes man_ ?"

Nathan asked me. I gave him a blank stare but shrugged as consent.

"Thats the spirit! After that we can watch _Hot Fuzz_. I know you'll love that one."

Nathan led me out into one of the living rooms and scanned the selection of movies. I numbly watched him. My thoughts all went to Saya. The same questions I had always asked floated to the surface and did loops in my brain.

Everything always linked to Saya. What is it Saya has that her sister does not? That question swirled around my mind all afternoon. But I only came up with one answer. It was alway Saya because there is something in her blood that Diva doesn't have. It seemed to be the only logical explaination, but what is it?

Perhaps Saya knows? Don't know. I think I'll ask next time I see her.

As Nathan forced me to watch idoitic movies, I couldn't help remember the time when Diva had been caught by Anshel and Hagi as to lure Saya out. Saya had gone balistic and had run into the enemy base alone with only so much as her katana. It was like she was dancing in the rain as sprays of blood cascaded over her body and splattered onto the walls and floor around her. Her maroon eyes held a veil that was far deeper than any hole that is on Earth. The veil grasped only her darkest emotions as they churned in a viscouis cycle. One after another, Saya didn't even stop to breath, she just kept swinging that blade of hers, but even though she was fuelled by only her rage and loath, every swing held its own cry of grace. It was as if she was dancing to a song only those whom know such sorrow and feel such rage could even fathom to hear its whispering tone.

Saya had gotten Diva out but at the cost of one of her chevaliers' lives. My brother, Rasputin didn't make it out when bombs came and blew the base to smitherins. Saya showed no such emotion for the loss of one of her chevaliers' lives, but then again Saya held no emotion when she took the lives of others. She always seemed so detachted when she did such things.

Saya. Saya. Saya. Who are you truly, Saya Otanashi? What sweet remedies ease your forever aching soul? What devasting forlorn churns your inner demon awake? What always forsaken pain do you know? Who are you truly, Saya Otanashi?

For I would like to know.

_What do ya think? Who is the real Saya? Would you even like to know? What is it that Nathan refuses to show? Where is the rest of the story? Honestly, I do not know. Maybe some ideas might help me write faster. I'm interested in others thoughts for the story. No flames but spelling and grammar issues you can complain about. I'm not the best speller or grammar writer out there so feel free to complain about it. Not much there I can do._

_So, until next chapter, Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	7. Chapter 7: Physico Livin'

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 7: Physico Livin'

~+!Diva's Pov!+~

I ran out of the room like a dog with its tail stuck between it's legs. Nathan's rejection had been clear enough and it had stung almost as Saya's sudden rage had towards me. The power and athority that Saya's gaze had held had made me shivered almost as the lethalness that her voice had carried. I hated being stuck down here almost as much as I hate Saya for being so distant. But I couldn't leave not yet anyway. I needed to understand everything. I needed to know what past, lies buried in Saya's mind. I want to know the truth. And I knew one way of snuffing Saya out when she went all 'lock myself away forever' on me. I didn't need to crash down doors and piss off the chevaliers but I did need Solomon.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

_A peircing scream rang through the darkness of the basement and shook my numbed mind awake, but when I finally began to register the damage that was already done, it was too late. The light in Min's eyes were rapidly fading as her gaze held mine. Time seemed to stop as Min said one and only one word..."Monsters..." It was all that needed to be said just to sum the chiropterean race but the way Min had said it was if she was blaming us for all the wrong things in her life. Bits and pieces of flesh hung limply to the side of the cut as Min's throat was slashed out. Though the smell of her blood was enticing and sweet it wasn't enough to stop the guilt from taking another chip off my heart. Hagi's grin faded when he caught sight of my disregard for the blood of Min. My knees buckled underneath me and tears stung my eyes. I had let it happened _again_. How could I? Why is it always the blood that ruins everything? Why is it something so sweet can be so...twisted?_

_Hagi tossed the knife angerily against the floor to get my attention. My head shot up and broke my trian of throughts. I stared up at Hagi confused as he grumbled about something._

_"Your so useless! We should just kill you and use your sister instead!"_

_Hagi snapped at me with his fangs exstended. Sister? My little sister. Diva! Suddenly Min's words flashed across my mind. _"Then we'll go find your sister and go far, far away..."_ I stood up and broke my shackles with ease and spun to face Hagi, who was already up and in my face. He loomed over me by what seemed like sky-scrapers but thanks to him, his blood was giving me plenty of energy to drop down and do a round house kick on him to sweep him off his feet. _

_By the time Hagi had landed on the ground, I was already gone, and up the stairs. Light blinded me for many seconds and I stood there with my eyes closed as the warmth of the sun washed over me in a dazzling splay of lights. For many years, I had been in the basement and now I was free. Free as a bird flying in the sky. The sensation of reality came crashing down on me as I remembered my sister._

_I had to save her._

My eyes shot open as darkness flooded my sight. Was all that just A dream? Was I still in the basement, shackled to the wall? As I moved my hand, it glided across a book resting on my stomach and then it growled. Low and loud, startling even me. I tossed the book aside and stretched. I was hungry again and had no food.

I had closed myself off in the study and had spent four days in here and was already feeling like I hadn't eaten in years. So I made my way to the door and pressed my ear to the cold wood. Silence was the only thing that answered me. By the second day, I decided I would tell Solomon I was sorry and wasn't going to let what happened the other day bother me, but Diva began to stake out the door of the study and pleaded me to come out. On third day, I had decided to stay a week in the study just for the amusement of listening to Diva wine. It always makes me laugh when Diva wines because first she started to plead, then she begins to beg, when those two don't work she cries, as a last resort she gets angry and starts yelling, then the cycle repeats itself.

"Suppose, she left." I muttered to myslef as I slowly open the door cuatuiosly and peered out into the hallway just to make sure it was safe. No sign of Diva here, so I crept out of the hallway and closed the door behind me. As I made my way to the kitchen, I saw no one. I opened up the refrigerator and let dool water out of my mouth as I stared up at the mountain of food.

Mumbles from a room over caught my attention as I hastedly dumped food into my arms. With my hands full I kicked the door shut and made my way down the hallway.

"Spirit allmighty! I will you to bring Saya back to us! Shambala kazame!"

"Diva! Is this really neserary? I mean, you tied me up!"

"Shut up, Solomon! God your annoying, its a wonder Saya puts up with you. Now let me contcentrate. Lululul lalala puji!"

"Do you even know what your saying? Untie me woman!"

"Kikiki kaku la! Ugh! You made me mess up. You know what, I know how to shut you up."

Diva's and Solomon's voices carried out into the hallway. No longer caring if I get caught, I stood in the doorway of my bedroom door. Rose petals littered the floor as Solomon lied on his back tied by his ankles and wrists to my four-poster bed. He was nearly naked except for some boxers and the sight of him made me burn with shame.

"Diva! Where the hell are you going? Untie me!" Solomon yelled in the direction of my bathroom. Suddenly a screw driver came out of nowhere and smack Solomon in the head.

"What the hell?" Solomon cursed as blood came streaming down his face.

"You scratched my bueatiful face! If you weren't Saya's little sister I would-"

"You would what Solomon?" Diva came strolling out of my bathroom with more rope and ducktape in her hands. Diva wore a long black dress with a turban and a bone necklace with some corpse hand. The sight of Diva kinda scared me. What kind of things were my little sister into? She might need...some medical help. I shook my head not wanting to continue with that thought. Solomon's confused face made Diva stop and tip her head in wonder.

"What's with the face?" Diva asked. Solomon blinked at her.

"Um...why is that stuff in Saya's bathroom?" Solomon gazed at the ducktape and rope. Diva shrugged and began to make her way once more to Solomon.

"She told me that she had emgency supplies in her bathroom." Diva replied.

"What emergency?" Solomon muttered more to himself than to Diva.

"Its the end of the world for me emergency." Diva answered as she began to retie Solomon to the bed.

"What are you doing? That hurts!"

"Shut up do you want Saya out of that room or not?"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't! I'll decide that when you untie me!"

"Never! Now stay still this won't hurt that much. If you don't listen I'll make you a sacrifice to the Spirit Allmighty!"

"Spirit -what? Where do get this stuff? Get off me you Weirdo!"

"Begone Satan! The power of Christ repell you!"

"Stop spraying me with water! Its annoying!"

"Aha! So you are the Devil in form of poor Solly's form. You ahould've chosen a better retainer."

"Solly? I'm not a devil!"

"Sure you are! You drink human blood for food!"

"So do you!"

"Yes, in a more refrained way. I am no savage like you. Terroirizing poor village women!"

"Village women? Me? A Savage? I'm an angel whose wings were clipped by the sister of a God!"

"Saya is a God! But you are no angel, your a demon!"

I watched silently as I bit my lip as I tried to not die of laughing. I could see it now.

My tomb stone read as:

_Saya Otanashi_

_Born when ?-? Died when_

_Loving Sister_

_Died by death of laughter_

Yep. Just my death plate. I never knew chirpotereans could be religuios. Diva has given me a new view of life. I shouldn't live a life of darkness, I should live a life of darkness that mocks the religuios. Sounds good me. I shake my head in agreement.

Solomon stops moving and cranes his neck up to look at me. He blinks at me as I blink at him. Then Diva stops and turns to look at me. She blinks, I blink. We all blink. Without so much as even a nano-second to think, I ran out of that room, running like hell as Diva squeals with joy and chases me like the freakin' Flash. Food was falling out of my arms as I kept running but when I made a turn it was a dead end. I whipped around with back to the wall as Diva comes skidding to halt like a mad bull as she panted for her with her nostrils flaring and her long black hair amess.

She blinked, I blinked. She blinks again, I triply blink. We both blink.

Suddenly...Diva lunges for me...I scream like a little girl...and...a net comes out of nowhere?

"Wait." Diva stops at my cammand as I look up at the huge fishing net that was about to land on top of me. I stared at Diva.

"Where did this come from?" I asked her. Diva shrugged.

"E-bay." Diva replies. I shake my head and mutter 'weirdo' under my breath.

"OK. Resume." I say...as once again...Diva lunges for me...I scream like a little girl...and...sadly, the net catches me.

Diva triughfantly drags me back to my bedroom wrapped up in the huge fishing net.

"Hello? Diva. Saya. Can someone untie me?" Solomon's voice wined. Diva glanced at me over her shoulder, "I still can't belive that you made that guy your chevalier. He really is annoying and weak! Listen to him!" Diva tells me as I cross my arms over my chest as my butt gets rug-burn.

"Your one to speak. Nathan's annoying too. Its a miricale I didn't cut his leash short like all the rest of them." I grumbled back to her. Diva stops with her back to me.

"Don't say that!" Diva snarls at me. Her sudden anger statles me and I jump with surprise. I begin to bristle with a sharp retort but when Diva looks over at me, I see tears pickle the edges of her eyes. I soften and give her a sad smile.

"He reject you, too? So it is true, Diva. You love him." I softly tell her and Diva's face harderns as she quickly turns away but I could tell she was blushing.

"Haha! Little Diva loves little Nathan! How cute!" I cry out with amusement. Diva didn't say anything as she entered and I dragged into my room. Diva let go of the net so I could get out. Solomon had started to shout for help by the time we got in my bedroom so he was pretty pissed but when he saw me being dragged into the room in a net by Diva, he just went quite and stared at me with astonishment. Went I finally manage to free myself from the net, Solomon was already untied and sitting on my bed.

"I don't even want to know." Solomon shook his head as he rubbed his raw wrists. Diva spins to look at me and plops down on my bed. I sit on the floor and finger brush my messy long hair. Diva and Solomon both glare holes into me as I begin to mutter to myself about 'freaky little sister' and 'winy chevalier'. I stopped grumbling and stare up at them.

"What?" I snapped as I stood up and rubbed my rugged-burned butt. Solomon and Diva both blink and looked at each other, then blinked again and looked back at me. I sighed annoyingly and trudged into my bathroom, but by the time I was in the doorway, I was tackled to the ground by Diva.

"What the-"

"No! Saya! Don't lock yourself in the bathroom again!" Diva pleaded as she clung to my waist. I stood up with her still attached to my side and tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge.

"Saya, I feel sorry for you." Solomon apologized which for some reason ticked me off even more so when my foot hit a hammer that was lying in the middle of the bathroom floor, I picked it up and chucked it at Solomon.

"Shut up, Solomon!" Diva and I yelled in unision. There was a crowbar lying on the bathroom counter so I snatched it up and tried to wrentch Diva away from me but the crowbar just snapped in half, so I yelled a string of curses and sat on my bed next to Solomon.

"Wow, Saya can cuss!" Solomon and Diva teased in unision. I stare at Solomon and flick him off then I lied back on my bed with Diva still leeched to my side. I closed my eyes and tried to come up with a way to get Diva off me.

I sighed wanting nothing more than to eat. I was famished.

"I'm hungry. Diva get off me." I asked as I got up and began to follow the hallway back to the kitchen were I had stocked up on food but had lost it all thanks to me being chase by Diva. Diva got off me but followed close behind. Solomon tailed along as I scavanged around for food to eat. Diva leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched me intently like as if I might bolt any second (which I would if I could).

"Um...Saya...How should I put this? Your sister...Diva is-"

"Nuts!" I scream. Solomon looks at me with a smile plastered on his face as Diva glares at me angerily.

"How could you Saya?" Diva yelled at me as she stomps her foot in anger. I blink up at her confused.

"What did I do?" I asked her. Diva's death glare falters as she opens her mouth to speak.

"You called me nuts, Saya." Diva replied quitely, as she shifts her gaze to the floor. I smack my forehead with my hand and sighed dramaticly.

"Here, look." I lifted up the bag of almonds truiphantly to show her what I so bravly found. Diva's mouth hung open like a gaint 'O'. Suddenly she turns to the hystericaly giggling Solomon.

"What were you going to tell Saya about me?" Diva spat as she began to slowly approached Solomon.

"Oh, just how...uh...mmm...Oh! Just how faithful you are to the...Ah! Spirit-Allmighty!" Solomon recovered quickly and Diva smiled and hugged him. I popped him a thumbs-up and mouthed 'smooth' to him. Solomon nodded with a huge grin.

"Spirit-Allmighty?" I asked trying not to laugh. Diva rounded on me and nodded for what, I did not know.

"He is the...the...the...he is the...it." Diva stuttered as she shook her head in disblief. I nodded my head as if I understood and Diva gave me one of those 'thank you' smiles she gives me all the time.

_Munch! Munch! Chomp!_

I slowly ate the bag of almonds as I listen to Solomon drone on about something I didn't understand so I just stared blankly into space. My mind meandered about as thoughts came in went. First, I had been thinking about wether or not I should make a gaint samwhich or just make Solo make it for me. Then I got to thinking about ketchup which only made me hungrier.

Then, little Nathan popped into my mind and about how Diva had been rejected by him. Nathan is usually soft and caring but more so when it involves Diva, it was one of the reasons I let him stay as Diva chevalier, he was different from all the rest. I had to kill Diva's chevaleirs only for the simple fact they all wanted something and had to use Diva to get to it. But the day I met Nathan, I could just tell he loved her by the way he looked at her. I never said anything to Diva because was afraid she might not return his feelings and he would get hurt and so would she. I was reminded that I hadn't seen Nathan in a bit then I remembered I been locked away in the Study, so it wasn't really a wonder to why.

I stopped eating and looked directly at Solomon. He stopped talking and stared back at me. For a couple of moments, I stood there staring vacantly into his deep blue eyes.

"James." I muttered. Diva figeted in her seat and refused to meet my eyes. I blinked at her confused. Solomon's face went rigid.

"Where is James? I haven't seen him once down here. Samething for a Karl." I questioned Solomon who's face was starting to go cold. Diva swiveled in her chair to look me in the eyes and solemnly shook her head.

"Where is he?" I began to panic as fear was carved into my voice. Diva got up and walked over to me, not saying a word.

"Karl and James went to hunt down Hagi and Anshel." Diva whispered to my ear. I insatntly jerked back as if I had been stung and stared at her angerily.

"That's not funny, Diva. Now tell me!" I demanded as I wrenched my hand away from Diva's grasp. I glared at Solomon for reconitio that what Diva was telling me wasn't true but Solomon just shook his head, sadily. I reeled onto him.

"How could you? Why would they do that?" I snarled in hurt rage. Solomon gave me a sad smile.

"Because this was our last resort. We've been running for years. Its about time we stood our ground." Solomon stonly stated but the emotions in his eyes betrayed his voice. Tears brimmed my eyes and and I angerily wiped them away.

"We would have been fine." I muttered to myself. Solomon banged his fist on the table as the chair he was just sitting in, skittered across the floor.

"No, we wouldn't! What if you got caught again and we couldn't save you! What about Diva?" Solomon yelled as his face churned with rage. Diva seemed to shrink into the shadows of the kitchen as I bore holes at Solomon.

"We would have been fine." I repeated more loudly this time.

"No, we wouldn't! I couldn't bear to see you get-" Solomon's face dropped as he looked away quickly. Still angry, I hissed a curse under my breath.

"I can take care of Diva and myself. If I get captured, I'll be fine. I always...am." My voice crackled with emotion as memories intruded me with devasting sorrow. Solomon looked at me sadily and casted his gaze away. Suddenly, Diva's hand grasped mine and tugged me closer to her. I kept my eyes on the floor and didn't move as our fingers intwined.

"Saya, I need to know the truth." Diva calmly soothed me. Solomon's head snapped up as if he'd been punched. I shook my head.

"Please, tell me. Tell _us_. We need to know, what it is Anshel and Hagi are after. I know that your the only one who knows everything. So again, tell me_ everything_." Diva pleaded as she jerked my head up to meet her eyes. They were filled with determination that made me internaly cringe in my withering sorrow. This was the sister, I knew and loved. But Diva didn't truly know me. How could she? When we were young we had been seperated and in that time, I was away down in the basement, things happened down there that should never be told. Tears cascaded down my pale cheeks as my forehead rested against Diva's. I mutterd an old saying that I learned on my many travels.

" Live not in fear and anguish, but live with bravado and courage." I searched Diva's eyes and discovered her buried emotions. All her fear, all her rage, all her love. Through my tears, I gave her a sad smile.

"I can't. There is so much to tell and so much I can't say. Soon, though. Soon." I whispered to her. Hurt flashed through her eyes with understanding. She shook her head ever so slightly as she wiped away my tears.

I bounced away and gave Diva a playful grin as I swung our hands in the air. Diva gave me a confused smile.

"Let's play a game, Diva." I laughed out as I chugged down a glass of water.

"Okay. What game?" Diva asked with wry in her voice.

"Oh, I don't know. A Truth or Dare, game." I shrugged nonchalantly but I could tell I had hooked Diva. She always loved this kind of games, it was her way of torturing someone without actually toturing someone.

Fortunatly, Nathan decided at that moment to enter the kitchen, but as soon as Diva saw him, she turned away from him and refused to look at him. Nathan on the otherhand, for once seemed uncomfortable, but when he saw me, he sighed with relief.

"Good to know, you finally stopped pouting." Nathan told me, and I scowled as a response.

"Allright, so we all are going to play." I announced. Solomon and Nathan ddin't protest as Diva and I led them to the living room floor. I placed an empty wine bottle on the ground as I sat crossed legged on the floor next to Diva and Nathan.

"We all know how to play, so Diva, you can start us off." I gestured towards Diva and she grinned as she leaned forward and spun the bottle. Around and around it went. Slowly it stopped spinning and landed on Solomon. He met my eyes briefly with a surprised face and shrugged. Div turned to him and grinned.

"Truth or Dare?" Diva repeated the normal question of the game. Solomon groaned as he hissed out, "Dare." Diva laughed and nodded to herself.

"Alright, Solomon, I dare you to have a drinking contest with Saya." Diva implied. Solomon and I both stared at Diva with surprise.

"What's the point? You know we can't get drunk." I shrugged as I tried to hold down the estacisy of doing a drinking contest. They were always my favorite games to play. Diva grinned wickedly and I could see the hands on her clock spinning in her mind.

"I'm not done. Its not that kind _drinking _game. I'm talking about how much blood packets can you drink in under a minute." Diva explained to Solomon and me. I felt my face pale with fear. Those blood packets made me sick last time and both Solo and I knew it. Solomon got up to protest but Nathan was already dumping a moutain of blood baggies in front us. Diva smiled as she took out a stopwatch from God knows where and began to adjust it. I shared a glance with Solomon and shrugged as I picked up a blood packet.

"Alright, let me get this here-Ah! Got it. Ready, set...Go!" Diva cheered as I ripped the bag open with my mouth and chugged like a demon. As its contents drained down my throat in a frenzied torent, I tried not to gag. Three, eight, twenty,...they just kept coming. As I was chugging down two bags at the same time (twenty-eight, and twenty-nine) I looked at Solomon who was doing the same as me but was behind by just a few packets. His white tank top was drenched in red crimson as his fangs and perfect white teeth were stained red.

" Ten, nine, eight, seven..." Diva counted to us as I brought three bags to my lips and began to drink but by the time I was half-way through, I stopped. My eyes went big as they almost buldged out of my head. I dropped the the blood bags and quickly stood. I felt the burning flare of watchers as I fled the room and headed towards the bathroom. Pounding footsteps followed close behind. I couldn't hold it down anymore as blood came rushing up my throat. The bile rose and spewed out of my mouth only to land into the waiting toilet below. My body jerked rapidly in a spasm as all the blood I had chugged came up and up and up. I was light-headed and dizzy but nothing would stay down, _nothing_. After what seemed like decades, the horribly, gut-wrenching spasms stopped, leaving me gasping for air and a bloodied toilet. A comforting hand caressed my back as I leaned back into the waiting arms of whoever.

(Author's thought...Sorry, this seen, is particuilerly...um...gross)

"Uhg, that was horrible. I swear, to never eat or drink another thing in my life." I muttered darkly to myself as I succummbed to exghaution. Tender arms wrapped around me as I lied down. My hazy vision was beginning to clear as I made out the gentle face of, Solomon. He grinned at me and when our eyes locked, he winked. I groaned as if I was in pain and looked away, embarassed.

"I would too, if I up-chucked that voilently. There was blood everywhere." Solomon stated. I tried to sit up but his strong arms held me down.

"I lost, oh well." I grumbled as I leaned into Solomon's blood soaked shirt. Its intoxicating scent made me nauseated.

"Actually, you won." Diva's voiced carried out from the door-way. I glanced at her around Solomon and glared holes into her. She smirked as a response. Solomon stood and helped me up. I pushed myself away from him and steadied myself. Diva grabbed Solomon's and mine's hands and led us back into the living room floor. I groaned as I sat down.

"My turn." I told Diva as I gripped the bottle in my hand and spun it. It's nose flickered towards, Nathan, then to Diva, then once more to Solomon and me. Spinning and spinning, then suddenly, it stopped...on...Nathan. I grinned at him evilly and he figeted under my heatful gaze.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him. Nathan met my eyes with confidence. "Truth." He replies without so much as even fear in his voice. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. "Is it true, that you rejected Diva, even though you know you love her and she loves you?" I directed him. He lost his playful smile and jerked his head down as if shamed. Solomon's fingers laced through mine as he leaned forward towards my ear.

"Aren't you going to far with this, Sai?" Solomon whispered for only me to hear. "Nope." I mummered back to him. Diva quickly stood up and glared at me. "End of game. Goodnight." Diva fled the room as fast I had only a mere five minutes ago. Nathan watched her leave with a mournful stare. I beckoned him over to me. He trotted over with anger hidden deep in his peircing blue eyes. "What?" He hissed in a cold monotone. I stare at him just as coldly and he flinched away. "Go after her." I snapped back with rage bubbling inside of me. Why do they choose to be so complicated? Wait. Solomon and I are no better. Huh? I don't love Solo. Do I?

Nathan racing after Diva snapped me back to reality and I shook my thoughts away. Why did I think that? I don't really love Solo. Right? How can I love him? How can I love someone with the knowledge of what I did still bearing down on me. But, yet I still know, it was my fault.

And still is.

_So? So? Come on. Give me your thoughts. Yes, thats it hand them over. Actually, their too much. Keep them to yourselves. Well at least the ones that have nothing to do with this story. So will Nathan go fix the web he dared to create? Will Saya ever get over a tradgic past that was written so long ago? Will they finish their game? Hell, I don't care. Just keep the story going. Thats what I want anyway, I don't know about you. Well, you know the rules. No flames, but other than that, complain as much as you want. Critsim, is for the better. To a certain exstent, then its just annoying. You know what I mean, so until next chapter! Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping from Hell

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 8: Escaping from Hell

_Everyone has a secret._

_Its what they don't tell, is what is concrening._

_But how to tell about a past,_

_that only you know,_

_what was written?_

_Everyone has a secret._

_But can you tell it?_

_Everyone has a secret._

_So what is it that you,_

_so dare as to lie about such a thing?_

_Everyone has a secret._

~+!Nathan's Pov!+~

I stood outside her bedroom door with a hand on the knob. Sweat trickled down my brow and dripped into my purple long-sleeved shirt that Diva had bought for me a couple of weeks ago. I willed myself to open the door but the thought of how I had hurt Diva and her reaction was something that tore my heart to shreds. I knew that if I had let her in that all the walls of my locked heart would come undone. When I had found Diva I had found my salvation, no longer chained to the infernal miseries of an unfaithful life. When I had been mortal all I had known was pain, now I know the warmth of another and the joy of having one close to you. But I can't let Diva know of a past written long ago that still clings to my very essinsence, it is the reason of my being and if she knew what had been done. I think she wouldn't forgive me.

The door opens a crack and a narrowed eye peers out at me. No welcome was invited nor was an insult of disregard. We simply stood staring out at each other. If the sitaution been less...complicated, I would have smiled and apologized but of course, the situation was more daire then that. Without realizing it, I was holding my breath and the tension in the air crackled with complete unease. The door opened more and Diva stood gripping it as if holding on for dear life. Her eyes were cold and unwelcoming as much was the cold monotone of her voice.

"Stop standing there like an idiot with a hurt and sorrowful expression on your face." Diva sneered as she stood away from the door and sauntered back into her room where soft music was playing. Taking her words as an invation, I stepped into her room without so much as a thought at what might be coming next. Diva had her back to me as she sat on her bed and stared at the wall.

"What do you want?" Diva's voice was cracking with emotion.

"I wanted to apolo-

"About what?" Diva's voice came out in a high scream as she twisted off the bed and stood there staring at me with clenched fists.

"About...that kiss...it was much more than that to me. There's a reason." I replied slowly as I watched her everymove. Diva bristled and glared daggers into me.

"Like what?" Diva snapped as her voice went up another octave. My ears rung with her echoes fury. I mentally flinched at the harshness but I knew that this is what I deserved.

"I'm sorry. Its just there are somethings that I don't want you to know. I didn't want you to push me away. So, I did it for you. Clearly, we've seen how thats gone." I softly tried to sooth the ruffled Diva. She relaxed but casted down her eyes away in shame. "Oh." Was the only word that escaped from her pale, pink lips. Her sadness hung in the air like venom to my heart. I, then did something that only desperate guys did, I ran to her and envloped her into my arms. Tears sprung from her eyes as soon as I made contact with her. "I'm sorry. I won't push you away. Just don't leave me!" She cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her soft, raven black hair as I whispered words of comfort as to sooth her.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

Solomon sat on the couch and read some book that happened to be in the study, while I sat and listened to _Whisper, by Evanesence_ on my MP3 player. Solo, showed me how to use it. Its a weird device but, Solo says that people my age (my appearence age anyway) listen to music all the time on things like this. So I have my eyes closed as I'm listening to the song.

"Catch me as I fall,

say your here and its all over now"

_"Saya!" Hagi's voice cascades down the hall from the basement as I ran with a smile upon my face. I was gonna save my sister. Then we would be free. Freedom. Such a sweet, enticing word. I hear Hagi running after me in a ungracefull way as I feel like I'm skipping down the halls. I don't know my way around so I take which ever turn I feel going towards. There's no rush. So I'll enjoy the freedom and the light while I can._

"Speaking to the atmosphere,

no one's here and I fall into myself."

_The servants and the maids scream as they see me making my way for them. I wasn't hungry...yet. So I left them be as the scrabbled around to hide like little children. I laughed at their fear as I enjoyed the pleasure of having no restraints, no chains to bind me down, no leash to cut me short, of the world people live in everyday._

"This truth drives me,

into maddness."

_"SAYA!" Hagi yells will astounding depth as he blocks my way from the only exit from a dead end. He grips my arm and tugs me to follow. When I don't move, he looks back and growls, "What now?" I frown at him. _

_I look up into his cold gray eyes and feel a shiver run down my spine. "Where are you going to take me, Hagi?" I ask with a cool, relaxed tone. He was MY chevaleir, even though it wasn't by choice. He HAD to obey me, at least to some point. The least he could was answer my quetsions. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at me, "Back into the basement." He sneered. Once more he tugged me to follow him. I did not budge._

"I know I can stop the pain,

if I will it all the way."

_"I'm not going." I stated to him. He smirked, "Yes, you are. Wether you want to or not. I'm stronger than you." His voice held critsim that was much to my annoyance, so I jerked my arm free from his vile grip and stared defaintly at him. "No." I replied through clenched teeth. I would never return to that hell hole even if my life depended on it._

"Don't turn away,

don't give into the pain.

Don't try to hide,

though they are screaming your name."

_I took a breath and smiled up at him. I was free and I wouldn't let him ruin my happy mood. So I gave him one of my clinicly-insane grins and answered with a cold voice, "Your in my way, Hagi." I could see his laughter as he smiled at my bravado, but I could see the fear flash across his face at my sudden power of authority. I was counting to ten while he stood there, still in my way, so I took my fist and punched a nice fist-sized hole into his abdomen._

"Don't close your eyes,

God knows what lies behind them.

Don't turn out the light,

never sleep, never die."

_His scream was inaudible as he fainted. I whispered goodnight to his ear as I leaped over his body and scrampered away down the hall. My feet were drenched in blood and left the white carpet stained by their crimson color. Soon I find the exit and push the huge, double doors wide open._

"I am frightened by what I see,

but somehow,

I know there is much more to come."

_Morning light greets me as the doors fly off their hinges by my supior strength. I run out onto the grass and dance around as I squeal like a little girl. The blades of grass crunch under my weight but the morning dew is still fresh upon them as they wipe away the remiander of the blood from my feet. A sudden strong gust of wind, russles my long hair and blows it out of my face. I plunk right down onto the ground and dig my hands into the rich earth. I stare out into the bright, vast sky and smile. This is freedom. This is life. This is what I love. If only were Diva with me. I suddenly stand up and rip up the grass while doing so. As the wind blew away the strands of grass from my hands, I silently whisper, "Wait for me Diva." Before I went running after the disolate, aging tower that beared my little sister, in its depths. I blunder through the thick overgrown bushs and plants in the dense forest that seprates the ruins that spread around the tower from the grand mansion of that cursed man called Joel._

_I stop at the foot of the tower and peer up at its great hieght. Such great work had been weather-worn and time-aged by the forces of life, though it was a grand strutcher indeed, it was still a prision. For my sister at least. I wasted no more time gwaking as I ran into the tower and bounded up the crumbling steps. Soon my head was reeling from the spiral carve of its path, but in no time at all was I mere steps away from the door and cell that captivated my sister._

_A smile of joy graced my lips as I gripped the rusted door handle and tossed the heavey door open._

_"Diva!"_

"Immoblized by my fear,

as soon to be blinded by tears.

I can stop the pain,

if I will it all the way."

_I stopped in my tracks. This could not be. This could not be. This could not be! I bit my lip and choked down a scream as the scene before me made my viens run ice cold. I blinked several times hoping what I saw was not the truth but a mere illusion that was contured up by my moribly evil imagination. Oh, how I wanted to wail my sorrows out to the world but I knew I could not. For that the world did not know what I was. Or yet be able to come to a handle on the far fetched understandings of my anguish. What I saw was painful for me to bear. As chilling laughter rung through the vancant air like water is whipped up by the wind._

"Don't turn away,

don't give into the pain.

Don't try to hide,

though they are screaming your name."

_Anshel stood standing over my sister like a looming shadow as he wiped away the blood from his hands. Diva lied face down on her stomach on the floor. Her body was covered in deep, slashes as if someone had been using her as a scratching post. Though her wounds were healing, they were still bleeding out at a concrening rate. I could barely hear the muffled wheeze of air as she fought for breath. She'd be fine, I knew that, but it made me mad. Angry. That Anshel had done such a thing to my sister. As I scanned the prision cell, I could still see blood stains taint the old stones with a rusted red. My hands were balled in tight fists and it was hard not to break the skin. I glanced up at Anshel who stood there merely observing me with keen interest._

"Don't close your eyes,

God knows what lies behind them.

Don't turn out the light,

never sleep, never die."

_"You said she was treated well!" I yelled out at him. He chuckled at me as he fixed his ring. "Yes, for a subject. I forgot to mention, that she brought it upon herself." Anshel knew he was pushing me over the edge and unfortuantly, he was doing just that. I lashed out at him as I kicked him in the abdoment. But I only made contract with the air. My mind was in such a rage that I felt like was enjoying this. Enjoying having something to fight. It was fun._

"Fallen angels at my feet,

whispering voices in my ear."

_Anshel appeared behind me and threw me down as he placed his foot upon my chest. He gave a smile of triuph but I simply reflected his own expression as I placed my hands on his ankle and tossed him off as if he weighed nothing. His eyes held surprise but his grin did not waver as he pulled a gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at me. "Put that thing away, your not gonna hurt anyone in here, and you know it." I sneered at him, but this time he held the adavantage over me. Diva came to at that moment as her hoarse voice cried out, " Saya! No!"_

"Death before my eyes,

lying next to my fear,

she beckons, should I give in?"

_I stopped and stared at her with confusion. Taking my pause for granted, Anshel fire several rounds at me. The force made me stumble backwards in agony but it did not cause me to fall to my knees. At see me still standing, Anshel grunted as he reloaded his gun and began to fire once more. This time though I was prepared as I leaped into the air kicked Anshel in the head. His body went flying into the brick wall, but as seeing as it was as old as dirt it crumbled like thin ice under such an impact. His body disappeared as he was sent flying downward towards the ground. In instant I was at the edge of the hole in the wall where Anshel had fallen through just mere moments before. I watched as his body bouced at the sudden crash to the ground but as body came down to rest upon its surface, it cracked and shattered. Anshel was sudddenly eat whole into the dark depths of the hole. I looked back the stunned Diva and gave her a phycotic smile as I turned and jumped down after Anshel._

_I landed like a bird upon the ground in the darkness. Water pooled around at my feet up to my ankles as I looked around as I peered out into the darkness. For being in it, I was well adjusted to it, so it was like looking in broad daylight for me as I looked for the body of Anshel. I stopped moving and waited and listened for a sound that would indecate where Anshel was located but as I stood and waited there was nothing. Out of nowhere, arms binded me in a tight hold as lips brushed against my ear. "Saya, Saya, Saya. Look what you've gotten yourself into." Anshel whispered to me as he brought his forearm againt my neck and began to crush my esphagus. All the air in my lungs rushed out of me in a single breath, leaving me dizzy. I didn't struggle as Anshel choked the air out of me. I took my leg and as quietly as I could manage wrapped it behind Anshel's leg. Then in one swift moment, I pushed my leg forward while causing Anshel to fall backwards which in return he let go. He grunted as he hit the ground, his gun still in mid-air flipped from his hand and came at me. I caught it and leaned down towards Anshel. I placed it between hit eyes and fired. A horrible ringing filled my ears, but I fired the rest of the round into Anshel's head before I tossed it into the ground._

"Upon my end should I begin,

forsaking all that I've fallen for.

I rise to meet the end."

_I turned and jumped through the hole that I come through and was suddenly forced to the ground by a scared Diva. I gave a surprised squeal as Diva hung to my waist like she did when we were young. I wrapped my arms around her, glad to share the warmth of another body other than the desolate cold stones. For moments we stood there embraced bye each other as the world around us went livid with life. I pushed Diva back a little and looked at her up and down. She was taller now, and her hair hung to her waist, where in areas mine hung to my knees. I brushed aside some of her wild bangs from her ice blue eyes that stared back at me with the same eccentric vibe I was more or less feeling. I smiled as rested my forehead against hers while our fingers entwined like laces. "I-" I began but was cut short when I remembered, Anshel and Hagi. They would be up soon. And would come looking for us. This was our only chance. If we didn't after escape now, then we would be very likely be inprisioned in here forever. I grabbed Diva by the hand and began to ran but when I felt her stumbling after me, I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder and jmped high into the air. Putting as much distance possible between my sister and I and that hellhole of a place._

"Never sleep, never die."

_-Danni ^.- Audio!_


	9. Chapter 9:Underneath the Mask

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 9:Underneath the mask

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

A dull sensation of being prodded caused me to open my eyes, just as quickly as I had opened them, I closed them shut as a bright light filled my dark accustomed eyes. The fading murmurs of one of the songs ended. I slowly cracked my eyes open and peered up into the face of Solomon. He bent down and pulled the headphones off me. I yawned as I shook the bleariness of sleep from my hazy mind. He flashed a gentle smile that sent shivers of escatsy down my spine. Our fingers laced as he pulled me from the floor and into his waiting arms.

I grunted as my head went on a collision course with his chest as his well-toned mucles met with my thick skull. I rubbed my sore forehead and pouted. "You didn't have to pull me up that hard, Solo. Your so mean." I gently teased as I pushed him away with my index finger, and twirled on my heel to walk away but a sudden force sent me backwards into the warm embrace of his body. "Now, Sai, don't be rude to your servants. It might make them turn away from you." His warm lips brushed against my ear as I stared off into space.

I pulled away a little from his arms and turned my head to get a good look at him. "You wouldn't betray me would you?" The question was ment to be light hearted and joking but it was instantly turned from a gentle joke to a seruios question filled with saddness and sorrowful memories. Even though Hagi, was made against my will, it still hurt to remember that he betrayed me from the very begining. After all, it wall MY blood that made him enternal, the least he could do was be in my service for a couple hundred years till the debt was paid.

Solomon bent his head down and our foreheads touched as he gazed into my eyes. "Now why would I do that?" He luaghed as our faces got closer and closer together. We were so entwined in our own little world that the approaching footfalls coming from the hall was lost in the vanity of our minds as our lips drew together.

"Down, boy." Solomon's eyes wided in surprise as he was wrenched away from me and tossed a couple feet away. I was instantly snapped out of my little romance scene and turned a bright shade of pink as James, my other faithful servant, raised an eyebrow at my blushing face. Then it began to register that, well duh, James was here. Alive and intact. I jumped up with happiness and flung myself into his arms as I put him in one of my famous death hugs.

"Your here! God, I missed you! Where's Karl?" I asked him, too thrilled to see him, that I missed his cringing face at the sudden mention of Karl. He pulled me tighter as he buried his face in my hair. It wasn't until his silent cries of anguish became muffled sobs that I began to realize something was wrong. I distangled myself from him and cupped his face with both hands as I peered up into his painfilled face. I wiped away his tears and shushed him before I asked again, "James, where is Karl?" I repeated. James was unwilling to meet my eyes but as he tried to jerk free of my grip, his efforts were put in vain.

"Dead." Was the only word he managed to utter before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and knees buckled beneath his sturdy body. I caught him as he fell and gently lied him on his back on the carpet. It was then that I noticed that my hands were wet. I stopped and stared at the open plam of my hand, which was covered in blood. My eyes lingered on the blood before it made its way down to slashes and burn marks that danced across his skin like fresh tattoos.

I sat and waited for his wounds to heal themselves but the longer I waited the more I realized that James was much closer to death than a normal chevalier should be. Solomon peered over my shoulder at the unconsoius James, as he gripped me by the shoulders. "Saya..." His voice was hushed and silent as his grip on me was firm. I soon saw the cracks as they made their way up James' skin like a growning vine but as the cracks broke, I realized the vines were more like thorns that cut your body till you bleed yourself to death.

James' was completely crystalized within moments and I could only sit and watch as his body caved in on itself. Helplessness. I vaguely remember having such a frustrating feeling before, but where? Ah, that time was no better than now. The truth? What of it? How to tell them. So much they do not know. Yet, they silently wait for the words of reginition come rolling of my tongue to assure them that what they fear is nothing but a tale.

How do you come about telling children that all such tall-tales are nothing but lies to appease their curosity? Diva, Solomon...they do not know what lies beneath this facade. Nathan, smart fellow he is though he lacks the wit with the skill. My children...how bueatiful they are, but the time draws near where I must condemn in them the truth of the lies.

Wait,... Solomon? Why is he on the ground, lying in a sea of blood? Diva where is she? She must be in danger! I have to save her.

_Stop the heart that rapidly beats,_

_And forget the lies that cease to hurt._

_Save the soul that gave you back your mind,_

_condemn the beast for all of time._

Thats not right...screaming? I don't recall meeting other people down in this facilty. Those voices...they sound fimiliar. Hmm, thats strange. Its cold. Is it winter, already?

_Slow your pace and stand still,_

_let the memories flow._

_Cross your heart and hope to die,_

_as to escape the chains that bind you._

_The flames that lick the sky with their molting flare,_

_teeter across your skin without a care._

Red? Is that even a natural eye color? I look scared. That mirror must be broken, why would I be scared? My children have died before my eyes. So why is it that I cry? I look funny. It must be me. Now, where is Diva? I have to tell her...

_Sorrows of a fading past,_

_lay disregarded upon the mounting pain._

_Fear is what you know,_

_though I am the one to weep what you sow._

That is odd, indeed. Solomon...when did he get in front of me? Wasn't he just bleeding out his life? Blocking me from Diva, is that what he's doing? He looks...mad. What did I do? James dies in front of his eyes and he's mad. Interesting. Light. Ouch, its bright. A blade. Solomon's arm gone in replace of a blade. When did he learn to do that?

_One year,_

_two years,_

_three..._

_Flying pass me like the wind,_

_whipping across my face like a slap to the head._

_Around and around they go,_

_leaving behind,_

_the written scripture,_

_of time.._

_To know something so well,_

_yet, to forget it like a time spell._

He's fast. Too bad, I'm faster. He's making me irrtated. He dare attack me? Fine, I'll pay back the debt. Funny, he's panting for air. Looks like he's going to give up. I had fun, but the game has to end. Oh, well, look he fainted. Ha ha ha . Nighty-night. Hmm, I guess I'll have to thank him for the fun game later. To Diva! I'm coming!

_Coaxing remedies,_

_fixtures ment to heal,_

_crooked smiles and twisted lies._

_A fun game it was,_

_but reality must seize control._

_This is who I am,_

_this what I have become,_

_this is the liar under the mask._

_No more,_

_I took it all with too many regrets._

_No more,_

_I created something I hadn't ment to destory._

_No more,_

_I knew all that was forgotten and doubt it with preserved anger._

_I gave up,_

_I clasped under the pressure._

_I threw it all away,_

_I wanted to end it._

_Alas this was the truth..._

_I just hadn't learned how to face it yet._

Blistered feet glided along a wooden floor as pale lips formed a sadistic smile. Stop. Silent fits of laughter echoed out into the hall. Stop. A fumbling hand reaches for the doorknob. Stop. As the door slowly opens with unneeded effort, a slender body stands in the doorway. Stop. Brows rise in confusement as lips were pulled out into an imitation of a pout. Stop. Trembling figures stand in the middle of the room, as they stare out at the intruder. Stop. Lips curl back in a feral-like-snarl revealing small potruding fangs. Stop. Yelling breaks the tension in the air as figures clash with one another. Stop. Blood spills out of the open wounds, arousing the instinct to kill. Stop. O ne falls, while its comrade still stands. Stop.

Screams of anguish and fear ring out into the air. Stop. Lacing its fingers around the throat, squeezing out the life. Stop. Losing its sanity from its own growing pain. Stop. Forgetting the present and replaying life as was in the past. Stop. Sadden tears roll down its paling checks as its mind withers away. Stop. Cold blue eyes meet with crimson red. Stop. All humanity lost, leaving only the instinct of survival. Stop. Kill or be killed, that is what is taught. Stop. No longer forgiving, the sullen figures slowly steals the breath from one another as throats are slowly crushed under tremendous force. Stop.

Suddenly, strong arms wrap around the crimson eyes predator and breaks the link it had with its prey. Stop. The predator's arms are rendered behind its back, slowly popping out of its sockets. Stop. Shrieks of anguish are heard as are the curses of memories that incase its minds. Stop. Drowning in its own remorse, it gives up, rendering to the outside force which brought it to its knees. _Stop_.

"I can't! Please, I'll do anything. I'm sorry! Don't! _Don't!_" Memories play before my eyes as real as it had been. Refreshing the pain in my heart. I can only see the desperate look in their eyes before...before...my heart was torn to shattered pieces. At that time, I had learned the true meaning of helplessness. The true meaning of lonliness and dispair.

Too much. Too much. I can't take no more of it. Stop burdening my hurting heart. Please, just stop.

I blinked as my eye sight focused in on the ceiling above. Trying to comprehend the clouding fog of confusement that blocks me out of the lastest event. The gaps in my memory was nothing knew but what had caused me to forget? That's strange, I have this sudden empty feeling inside me. Did something happen while I was alseep?

I shrugged, as I tried to ignore my churning stomach as I rolled my head to the side as I stared at the blue walls. Dots screened my vision as my mind had a fuzzy feel to it. I rubbed my eyes in attempt to get rid of the strange dots but it didn't help at all. I groaned in anger as I sat up feeling slightly nasuease. I pulled off the thick red blanket off me and swung my feet off the bed and firmly planted them onto the ground. As I stood up on my feet, my sight faltered and my eyelids grew heavy, as they closed I had a vague sensation of falling.

The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on my back onto the white carpet. I opened my eyes to see a spinning room and quickly closed them as to calm my pounding headache, but as I lied there I could hear the blood roaring in my ears as my head throbbed in agony. I blindly reached out for my bed as I sharply bit my lip to sharpen my mind and vision.

The taste of iron dripped down on my tongue making me wanted to drink more of it. I cracked my eyes open and used the bed as leverage to steady myself as I attempted to stand once more. This time I didn't collasped as I wobbly made my way to the door. As I placed my hand on the knob, I leaned my head against the door and panted for air.

My body felt heavy and my headache made my knees weak. I slowly opened the door and shuffled out into the hallway making no effort to close the door behind me. As I made my way down the hall, yelling voices reached my ears over my pounding headache which made it only worse.

"Please...quite down...your so loud." I moaned out as I made my way into the room. The yelling stopped and eyes flickered in my direction, but as I peered out at them through slanted eyelids, their figures danced across my vision in pairs as if there were copies of them. Unable to stay focused my eyes rolled up into the back of my head as I fainted once more.

~+!Kai's Pov!+~

_The day before..._

Pain filled every fiber of my being as my body felt like it was on fire. I screamed out in agony as I pulled hard against the restraints that rubbed into my skin. I thrashed about, trying to escape. Hands were placed on my shoulders in attempt to hold me down. I yelled out in anger trying to spit out a string of curses but all that came out of my throat was a bone shattering roar.

As I pulled harder against my restraints, I felt it loosen ever so slowly as my body felt strange as the pain begin to ebb. Claws ripped the leather braclets that bound me to the bed. As my arms were broken free, I lashed out at the closes body. Flesh became torn but arms wrapped around my body. I roared out in frustration and tried to rip myself but surprisingly they were strong.

"Hagi, keep him still. I'm almost done injecting the blood in." A deep voice boomed. As cammanded the arms tightened, pinning me down . "Why are giving the boy the blood?" Another masculine voice croaked as I perpelled my body forward trying to break free. "So that we can do proper experiments on him. James and Karl are on their way. So we have to hurry, or this entire prodject will be delayed another century." The first voice replied. The other grunted in agreement, and the room became silent once more.

The pain ceased and I calmed down as my sight cleared from its redden haze. I stared wide-eyed at the men who had kidnapped me, Anshel and Hagi. They shoved me into this room and sedated me. Then the next thing I know they're cutting my wristings and letting my blood poor out into these buckets. I soon fainted from bloodloss, after that I wake up with my body feeling like its on fire.

As I stared up at Anshel who gave me a cold smile as Hagi frowned down at me with what looked like disapproval in his eyes. I curled up my lip in disgust and an animal-like snarl passed through my mouth. A genuine luagh caught me by surprise as Anshel glanced down at me with distant humor as his smile brightened abit. "Hagi, I don't think he likes you very much." Anshel chuckled as Hagi snorted in recognition. "No surprise there. I'm not very fond of the little twirp either." Hagi growled in dislike. I echoed his own growl back at him. He grunted in annoyance and let go of me.

"Boy, how do you feel?" Anshel asked as he observed me like a watch owl. I sat up and broke the straps off me with ease. I stood up and stretched my sore muscles. I glanced back at Anshel over my shoulder and frowned. "Sore." My voice sounded scratchy and low as my throat burned. Anshel nodded is head ashe threw a red object my way. I reflexivly caught it without any effort at such a speed that surprised me. I stared at the bag and recognized the contents right away. Blood. It was a bag of blood. My mouth watered at the sight and my throat burned even more.

Anshel placed a hand on my shoulder. "This should help you get by for a little while. Come with us." Anshel gestured to the packet of blood before he walked out the door. Hagi shoved my forward towards the door. I followed Anshel out into the hallway as I ripped the bag open with my teeth and downed the contents without a moments hesitation. I didn't care if it was blood or not. Something just told me to drink. So I drank.

Anshel led me out into an opening and moved into the middle of it. "Stay." He ordered. Like an obident dog, I listened. Anshel left me as the door behind him snapped shut. Leaving me along in a opening, surrounded by nothing but metal.

Suddenly hidden steel doors opened and stepped out these huge brown monsters that had red eyes and fangs that dripped with slavia. They surroung me. "Kill them all, Kai." A voice rang out into the room. The beasts lept at me in instant in all angles. Giving me no chance to ecsape. As they closed in, something snapped in me and my hands became claws. As one of the monsters were in arm distant, I snapped my hand forward in a flick of an instant and like cutting butter the monster's head popped off its head in one swift moment. The air behind me stirred and I bent low just in the nick of time as a huge arm swung just above me head. I leaned back and took a gulp of air as I leapted backwards like a cat doing cartwheels and landed squarly onto another beasts' shoulders. I grabbed its mishapened head and twisted it like a cap till it was hanging limply to the side. Blood splayed my clothes as I kicked off it's back and twisted into the air and kicked the closes body away. It was sent flying into the air and rambed into the metal wall, leaving it dented. I panted for air as I was once more on my feet, but not soon enough the hair on the back of my neck rose too late as my back became sliced like minced meat. I screamed out in pain but it was soon cut off as a thick arm came proturding out of my stomach. I glanced down in pain, vaguely aware of my darkening vision as I felt light headed. "Damn, I missed one..." I rasped out before the world around me became dark.

_I know, I know...this chapter took forever to make and its short too. Sorry 'bout that. Review and tell me what ya think. I didn't like this chapter very much but the next one will be much better, I promise. I jope to get it up soon, but knowing me...I wouldn't know. Until next time...Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	10. Chapter 10:Hiding in the Dark

The Bitterness of the Rain

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 10:Hiding in the Dark

~+!Kai's Pov!+~

A metallic ringing echoed around the barred room, as the sound of laughing became more clear. It was close, I could just instinctively tell, but it sounded so far away. My body felt so light, my joints no longer ached and my reaction timing was by far the greatest it has ever been.

Marred faces became clearer in my vision, as my translate state faded from my dazed mind, leaving me fully aware of the world around me. I peered into the face of Anshel and grinned. Enjoying the strength that rippled through me, leaving behind the sense of dominating power.

Yet, as my body felt like it could take on an army or two, I had this urge to protect something. What, I did not know. Without that certain knowledge, it felt like there was piece of me missing. An important piece.

Anshel raised an eyebrow as my smiling face disappeared and became hindered with my pressing thoughts. "Boy, tell me. What is it that troubles you?" He bellowed demanding my complete attention. My eyes flickered from the floor to lock gaze with hazel eyes. His brown hues held a certain authority, I had not noticed before, and caused me to shrink into my skin like a scared kitten.

Hagi, who stood next to the empowering figure, smirked in amusement as he caught sight of my feared-filled face. Anshel turned to look at him over his shoulder, and didn't say a word, but, Hagi's smirk instantly faded. "Tell me, what you are thinking, Child. I cannot help, without the knowledge at what is burdening you." Anshel commanded. I refused to flinch, so I answered him, much like a servant would to their master.

"I have a feeling, more like an urge, to protect something, but I don't know what I'm suppose to protect." Something, flickered in Hagi and Anshel's eyes that appeared a lot like recognition , but was instantly gone in a matter of moments. Had it not been for the fact, that my senses were much more keen to awareness that they originally were, I would not have seen such a revel of emotion to pass between the men's eyes.

Anshel seemed to be seething with rage behind the façade of calmness that bored through his eyes. "That feeling, is an instinct to protect yourself. Now that you know this, how do you feel?" Hagi inquired. I let the information sink in for a couple of moments, and felt a little bit better, but sensed that wasn't what it was about. "Better." I replied, deciding to keep the strange feeling to myself.

As if satisfied with my answer, Hagi and Anshel led me out of the room, but, before I pass through the door, I glanced over my shoulder and felt my jaw drop in surprise. I turned on my heels in a flash, as I face the massacre before me. "What is it now, you incoherent boy?" Hagi's voice was filled with nothing but malice and threat, that caused my anger to spike. I refused to let him coax a reaction out of me, as my sight lingered on the blood bathe before me.

"What happened?" My voice betrayed me, and trembled like a frighten child, as the sight before me was filled with nothing but maddening horror. Anshel glanced at me and sighed. "It was of your doing. It was a test, to see if you could pass it or not" Hagi explained letting the annoyed Anshel, to not have to explain.

"A test?" I asked. Confused, what the test was about, and how I had passed. "Yes, you twerp, a test. It was made to see how far improved your strength has gone once we had injected the blood into your system. You are our little test subject, and you will do as you are told. You refuse, and we shall kill you." Hagi finished. The way he had thrown out that threat so nonchalantly, sent shivers up my spine. I knew, that if these people were to ever get angry, they would see fit to dispose of the problem as quickly and thoroughly as they could.

I nodded, leaving the past for the present and turned my back from the gruesome scene. The door closed behind us, as I let Anshel and Hagi escort me from the room and down a hall. That led to another and another, and so forth.

At one point in time, I was sure that we were lost, but by then, Hagi was already opening a door. We filed in and I stared in awe as lavender furniture lavished the room. Its walls were painted a dark crimson as the carpeted floor was dyed in a black attire. I plopped down on one of the silk covered couches and leaned back as I crossed my legs and rested my feet on the coffee table. Hagi raised a disapproving eyebrow at me as my posture screamed out the naiveté of my age. Anshel sat down in a wooden chair that was covered in wool with two small pillows that made the chair all the more comfortable. Hagi just made his way to the closes wall and just leaned against it for support.

Anshel leaned forward as he clasped his hands together as he propped his elbows on his knees. He rested his head into the crook of his tangled fingers and stared at me.

For moments we were quite as the silent hum of the clock ticked away, revolving around the room making it seem like as if it was coming from all directions. I blinked a couple of times as I gazed absent-mindedly at the artwork that decorated the walls. As my sights fell on a particular picture, it reminded me of the coast along Okinawa in the summer time, except in this masterpiece, waves rolled onto the shore. As footsteps were imprinted the snow-white sand as they bordered the water, palm trees made up the forest of the island. A storm was viewed of in the distant causing the positive picture to look warped in some ways.

"Your ready, Son." Anshel's voice broke through my inner fantasies. My head snapped into his direction and listened to what he had to say. "I'm ready?" I repeated, echoing his words like a parrot.

"Your ready to fight. Are you truly that oblivious?" Hagi interjected when Anshel was about to say something. Once more Anshel glanced at Hagi, and Hagi instantly became quite and observed the current situation.

"Kai," Anshel started, using my name for the first time instead of calling me something geared toward a child. Which made me more interested into what he had to tell me. " You have been reborn into the ultimate being. An immortal being." Anshel paused, letting me wrap my head around such an explanation An immortal being? Surely, such a thing cannot exist on the physical world? Ultimate being? Is there such a thing for humans to obtain?

As theses thoughts flashed through my mind, Anshel saw fit to continue. "You are now like Hagi and I. Chevaliers. A being, such so powerful that time itself can no longer touch us. The blood that now flows through you, is the blood of the chiroptereans. A race far superior to that of the humans." Anshel leaned back in his chair and studied me like a caged animal. I thought about it, and yet the entire subject seemed so far-fetched, I had a hard time understanding.

Hagi, seeing my confused face snorted in annoyance. "You still don't understand do you?" He retorted with malice. I stared at him blankly. "Understand what?" I asked hoping they would give me answers for everything soon.

"You are immortal with unlimited strength and power. The age you are know is what you will appear for now and forever. You won't eat. You won't sleep. You won't age! We made you. You will fight and kill at our beck and call! Now do you get it!" Hagi flew into a torrent of rage as he threw hands in the air in aspiration. As he got closer to me, I couldn't swore he was going to kill me right then and there, had it not bee for Anshel. He grabbed Hagi by the collar in a matter of seconds and whispered threats to Hagi's ear as his eyes widen in fear.

I sighed in relief as Hagi calmed down and once more went back to his position against the wall. Anshel glanced over his shoulder with a piercing glare. "They're here." My body went rigid as Hagi and Anshel's faces went stern. Hagi handed me two veils as we shuffled out of the room. I read them. One said _Saya _another said_ Diva_. Red liquid was filled to the brim and I glanced him confused. As I looked at the liquid in the veils I realized they were filled with blood. As I glanced at the veil that read _Saya_. I stopped and stared. Was it really filled with that girl Saya's blood? What was so special about the blood anyway? Anshel fell into step with me as we hurried down the hall, towards the sound where a roar had emitted from not to long ago. "Kai, take this." Anshel pulled a dagger from his coat and handed it to me. I stared at him dumbfounded. "Those veils are filled with special blood. Never get them confused. Two people have broke into the lab. Their names are Karl and James. Karl is Asain. Use the bottle that reads Saya and pour it on the dagger and stab him with it. Make sure that blood is placed into his body by wound. Splashing it on him will not do. James is black. Use the veil that reads Diva on him. Do the same. Inject the blood into his body by cause him a wound. Understand?" Anshel finished explaining.

I nodded in consent and clutched the dagger close to my chest as I made sure the veils weren't dropped. I looked at Anshel as he shoved forward into another hallway. He stopped with Hagi by his side. "Keep going forward, and you'll find them. Kill them like how I told you." Anshel instructed. I nodded feeling scared. Oddly, I wasn't much bothered by the thought of killing someone.

"Hey," I said as I watched Anshel. "Yes?" He replied. "How did you know all that stuff?" I asked him. Curious of his answer. Anshel gave a sly grin. "I have my connections." Was his answer, then he and Hagi disappeared like ghosts.

"Freaky…" I muttered as I made my way down the hall. Running at a brisk pace. Feeling light as air, I ran even faster till the world me was blurred. A crash to my left, caused me to stop. I glanced to my left and noticed a hole and which a black African American man stood in between.

I took out the dagger and ran towards the man. Surprising him in the process at my speed, but as I took a swing at his eyes, he dodged. A kick to my abdomen sent me flying. "Chevalier, huh?" He growled as his body became much like the monsters I had fought in the barred room earlier that same day.

The wind behind whooshed, as my instincts told me to drop down and land. I twisted in the air like a cat and flipped onto my feet as an Asian man went flying past me and went crashing into the monster that once was the black African American known as James. Karl, the Asian, glanced over at me and lifted his hands towards me. Arrow like thing, came shooting out at me. One was lodged into my chest and another into my knee. Pain bolted through me and I screamed as pain collided in me like frozen water.

I glanced up and came face to face with Karl, who grinned like a Chestier cat. Without wasting a second, my hand, which held the dagger came and scratched into both eyes. My hand flew to the veils and I popped open the one that read Saya and splashed it onto the open wound. Karl cried out in agony as his body suddenly crystallized like cooling rocks.

James stared in shock, as his comrade went down so easily. Then he saw the veil and narrowed his eyes at me, as he went back to his human form. "Where did you get that blood from, Boy?" He demanded. I tossed the empty veil at him and he caught it but it shattered once he closed his hand. "Damn…" He muttered as he looked back up at me and was instantly gone.

But, my instincts told me where he was and I ran after. Soon, I was right behind me. When he glanced over his shoulder at me, he yelled a string of curses and sped faster. Knowing he was much faster than me, I took out the dagger and poured all the blood from the veil that read Diva onto the dagger. Dripping blood, I lifted my hand up and threw the dagger straight at James' back. It veered off course and only glazed his arm. A string of blood seeped through his ripped clothes and I smirked in satisfaction as I watched his arm slowly crystallize. Once he was gone and out of sight, I stopped and went back to the lab. Knowing I had won the battle.

Once I returned, Anshel and Hagi were waiting in the room we were previously in. I sat back down on the couch and grinned at them. "Mission accomplished." I laughed. Anshel chuckled at my childish report. Hagi snorted though I took it as a complement. "Alright, Kai. Now the real mission begins…."Anshel started as he began to tell all sorts of things. Things had changed. I knew. I had changed. I knew. But how much. I was not sure. It was only a matter of time before all that I knew of would crash around me. Like towers that came tumbling down.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

_Echoing footsteps shook me awake from my deep slumber, and I glanced up tiredly, feeling the darkness press down on me like as if I was in a tight cage. Though my current situation was not much better. Being chained to a wall in a basement of the mansion, was more or less the same as being caged. I hadn't fed in a while and could feel my energy depilating. As every time they visited me, I would snap and yell at them and pull against the chains in which bind me._

_A figure stood before me and I stared at them, feeling exhausted as can be, and was only able to let out a low growl as a warning. "Now, Saya, be good. This experiment, might hurt, but you already know don't you seeing as Hagi wasn't right. Its my turn. Let's see if your fertile or not, shall we?" Anshel's voice chuckled coldly as I instantly began to back against the wall hoping he would leave. Having Hagi do what he did was worse enough. Now Anshel? That's like suicide!_

_Suddenly, hands were everywhere. Touching, feeling, rubbing all that was once innocent into what now felt like rubbish. My exposed body was made for easier violation as a hard erection was thrusted into me. Tears ran down my cheeks as he entered me again and again. Grunting was heard over my own sobs that were muffled as Anshel placed a hand over my mouth. I arched my back, thrusted my body towards him as he came in harder._

_He growled in surprise and placed both hands on my waist as he pounded into me. Over and over again. Each thrust was like another chip off my soul. Tears still streamed down my face, but I was determined to win and gain back whatever dignity. Anshel groaned in pleasure as he came inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck as let my nails dig into his skin, causing blood to drip down his back. _

_Anshel instantly smashed me against the wall, and slapped me across the face to let go. His deep scratches began to heal, and he rubbed his sore shoulders as he zipped up his pants. He spat at me, as his usually slicked back hair, fell astray and ran down his forehead. I stared up at him, silently challenging him to hit me again. At seeing the challenge, he took it and raised his hand. I watched him, as the back of his hand came and smacked the side of my face._

_My head snapped in the opposite direction and I saw dots in my vision. Anshel's hand rose once more, but this time I didn't wait. As his hand went flying down, I got up and clamped my teeth down on his arm. He muttered a string of curses at me, as he tried to jerk me off his arm. Suddenly, pain bolted through my back, Anshel slammed my body against the wall._

_I refused to let go, so he smashed me against the wall several times till blood was streaming down my forehead and running down into my eyes. Every moment that passed the more unease I felt rack into my body as Anshel let go of my body, leaving me to drop down onto my rear. _

_Blood seeped into the cracks of the ground as it dribbled down the wall and pooled around my body as my head dripped the fluid liquid. I watched dazed, as Anshel tried to fix his disheveled state he turned abruptly, leavin me at once to attend to more important matters than of my well-being._

_I felt a silent dread, knowing what he had done and knowing what he had started would end just as bad as it had begun. The pain would be immense, I would have to survive for my sister. Diva._

_I need to get to my sister. I tried to move but then I remembered where I was, and I was left to sit alone in the dark, unable to do a thing. All alone, just like it had always been. Will my life always be like this?_

_I didn't know how to answer that. I had not known anything other than the isolated confined life, and was frightened to see anything otherwise, but staying in the same life that I was captured in seemed even more devastating._

_Just stuck in some void, never able to escape to take at least one step in freedom…_

Though I had gained consciousness I refused to open my eyes and peer into the awaiting faces that stare at me, uncertainly. Fear hung heavily in the atmosphere, giving me a reason not to acknowledge the people that stood before.

Blood, smelled strongly in the room causing my heart to cringe in fright. The people near whispered in urgent voices and I strained to hear them, trying hard not to give away my conscious state.

"Are you sure, Karl is dead, Nathan? Jumping to conclusions is what you always do, brother."

"I'm certain. He would have come back if otherwise. What are we to do with Saya?"

"I don't know."

"It's clear, that something is wrong with her, Solomon. Nathan, when Saya wakes up, bring her to her room and keep her away from me. She has made it obvious that she wants nothing to do with me, as seeing she tried to kill me."

The hurt and malice in my younger sister's voice froze me in my tracks. I had tried to kill her? I recall no such acts.

"If that is what you wish, Diva, but are you sure that she was not simply in shock of James' death?"

"You think I do not know my own sister! She has seen chevaliers die, and has never acted in such a way. She wanted to kill me Nathan! Or did you not catch that?"

"Stop it you two! Fighting will get you no where. I will take Saya back to her room when she wakes up and explain her current situation. In the mean while, Diva, why don't you think about how Saya has acted today and before in the past, so we can understand why she lost control."

"Well, aren't you the knight in shining armor?"

"_Well,_ aren't you the snotty little sister?"

"Queen you mean?"

"So you would think, but clearly your actions speak of something else."

"Why you little heathen! Do you know that I am older and _stronger_ than you?"

"Yeah, you old hag, but you fail to understand, I am the stronger of us two."

Quickly disinterested in Solomon and Diva's bickering, I rolled over onto my side and brought the blanket to over my shoulders in attempt to ignore their rising voices.

"Enough! Solomon! Saya is awake, take her to her room, at once. Diva, stop acting like a child and grow some sense into that thick head of yours!"

Everyone froze and switched their gaze to my back as they watched me with their judging stare. I sat up and turned to them and gave them a small smile hoping the ice in their eyes would melt.

Diva held my eyes for a couple of seconds before she took her eyes off me in anger. Her fists clenched and her jaw was locked tight.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at Solomon, who, did nothing but walk toward me expressionless. I stood up from the bed and walked over to Diva, ignoring Nathan and Solomon's disapproving stare.

I placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, but she made no motion to acknowledge my existence. I sighed and grabbed her by the forearm and led her to onto the bed.

She reluctantly followed and sat down gruffly, still refusing to communicate with me. I took her hand, and looked at the chevaliers that remained by my side.

"I have something to tell you."

_Ok. I lied. Not the greatest of chapters, but the next one WILL reveal all of it. All of Saya's secrets, her distrust, her conflicting emotions, EVERYTHING! The ending is coming near! Dun-dun-dun!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	11. Chapter 11: Past Revised

The Bitterness of the Rain

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 11: Past Revised

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

They stared at me with mistrust in their eyes as their bodies held a rigid alertness that only made me more aware of what I had done. Diva's dress was torn and ripped in some places where splotches of blood dotted some of the rips. She stared intently at the ground, refusing to meet my earnest and sincere eyes.

I hadn't meant to cause the damage I had done.

I hadn't meant for the way things went to turn out like that.

I hadn't meant to sever the only ties I had in the world.

Of course, this was my punishment for destroying what I had created.

What a cruel, heartless, damning creature I am.

Solomon stared right at my face with no expression what so ever, though I had known him long enough that he was hurting. They all were. His normal white attire was stained crimson as his jacket and white dress shirt were gone and laid on the floor, in a shredded heap leaving his chest bare and exposed. Old scars from his human years crossed each other in a strange pattern as if they had been inflicted on purposely.

Nathan stood some-way from me in a good enough distance to avoid me but tackle me if I laid a finger in Diva in any harming way. Though he was her chevalier, it wasn't unnatural entirely to do such a thing but was odd for him to act that way towards me. It was understandable. My own chevalier wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

I sighed as I sat back on the bed. No one moved. Not a muscle twitched in even the slightest movement. The room was completely still all waiting to pounce on my every move if it meant a threat to the linage of the chiropteran race. I reached forward and grabbed my little sister by the waist and dragged her down with me onto the bed on our backs. The chevaliers tensed. She tried to sit up but I grabbed her shoulder.

She didn't say a word. Neither did I, but the demand was right there on the tip of her tongue, ready to jump out and snap. _Let go_, was what she seemed to whisper though not a syllable of out language was uttered.

She attempted to get up off the bed and as far away from me as she could get but I held her down. I wrapped her in my arms and rested my head on her shoulder. "I have a story to tell." I whispered in her ear. Alas chiropteran hearing is far beyond that of a human so everyone that stood amongst us in that room at that very moment heard ever single thing I said. I didn't care. What I had to say was for ALL to hear.

"No…" She muttered in a voice so low I barely heard it for it was the fact I was right next to her. This time, instead of gently pulling me away, she ripped my hands off her and shoved me away. I wasted no time in capturing her again. Nathan was at my side in a moment but I was already holding Diva down. I pushed her flat on her back and sat on her stomach. Her big blue eyes stared at me in shock. I held her wrists above her head.

"You might want to hear this." I told her. She shook her head, refusing to let me explain _everything_ that had led up to that very moment. Nathan grabbed my arm, Solomon my other. I glanced at them and frowned.

"Let me." I commanded with authority and power laced in my voice; my stare challenging. Solomon's hold wavered in strength but Nathan held firm.

"I said let me talk. Get your hands off me or I will use force." Once again I commanded them. Diva's eyes flickered with fear but she didn't let it register on her face, so I ignored it. Solomon squeezed a little on my arm in a hopeful way before he let go. I turned to Nathan. Our gaze was simple. It held dominance over power. Power of who would back down and who would be the victor. I raised an eyebrow, encouraging Nathan's angry stare. I had done a lot to make him angry. I hurt Diva. Once, twice, three times and still counting but I had done it all for the benefit of their love or the reason of other importance (hopefully anyway).

Diva sighed and I felt her instantly relax in my grip so I let her go but didn't move from my spot on top of her. "Nathan, let her speak as she wishes. It can not be anymore worse than what she has already done." (ouch that stung) Diva demanded. Nathan bowed and let go but not before he gave me a warning glare.

I flashed Diva a thankful smile in which she did not return as I got off her and stood. Diva sat up and stared at me waiting for my explanation to come. I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest while resting my head on my legs. Everyone stared. Everyone waited. Waited for the one thing I had kept locked away for such a long, long time. My own sister didn't even know my darkest secrets. Though I did know hers, even she didn't know what I knew about her.

I laughed with dark thoughts in mind as I lied my head on the top of the couch and watched the ceiling fan go around and around. Around and around. Like a merry-go-round.

"It all started years after I was taken away from Diva. Every day was hell as much as it was a gift. I lived. So did my sister. I was thankful. I was hateful. I was me. They ran test after test. Each day is etched into my mind like as if it was written on paper, detail by detail. Blood was drawn, pain was caused, and curiosity was fed. You will never know even half of what I know. I was locked in a cellar. It was completely dark. Pitch blackness. Most people can't even stand that for a few moments. I was there for years. YEARS! My only was companion were the horrible men that had put me there. Well, one day...

**_Tap-tap! Tap-tap! _**(pause) **_Tap-tap! Tap-tap! _**_The rats. Their here again. At least I won't have to hear just my own breathing for a change. It had been a couple of weeks (I think) after the incident with Anshel. At the sudden thought of what he did brought tears to my eyes. They ran down quietly. My only weakness; my own pain. _

_I hadn't heard a thing from anyone for weeks. I was thirsty, literally. This must be my punishment for causing him to bleed. I thought not regretting it even once. Damn bastard deserved it. I reasoned with a smirk but it instantly disappeared as the pain started again._

_I cried out and clutched my stomach, doubling over in agony. Then as soon as it was appeared it was gone. As the pain ebbed away, I rested my head against the wall and sighed. My body was in a weaker state than usual and just the normal abdominal pain was leaving me gasping for air. Sweat trickled down my brow as I laid my hand on my stomach. The lack of blood and the strange cramps were exhausting on the body._

_Suddenly the cellar door opened and somebody jumped the landing and ran towards me. The handcuffs that bound me were instantly taken off and I was hoisted into the air and carried out of my accursed entombment. "Saya! Saya!" Laughter filled my ears and for one instant I thought that my sister was calling me but once more my name was said and I knew it wasn't her. _

_As soon as I opened my eyes, I closed them. A blinding light flooded into my dark adjusted eyes. I cracked one open and peered out into the day-world that surrounded me. Anshel stood before me with a smile plastered onto his face as he held me at arms length waiting for some reaction._

_I trembled in fear as I shrunk away from his grip hoping he'd just leave me alone._

"_Now, now dear, don't be like that." He grinned as he picked me up and twirled me into the air. I yelped in fright as my ragged and worn down dress billowed in the breeze. He gently set me down. His eyes shining with childish delight. "Saya, the test was a success!" He smiled at me sincerely. Tears ran down my face and I felt my knees buckle. I sobbed and sobbed._

"_Oh god, oh god.." I cried out in a fear-ridden mantra. Anshel got down onto one knee and cupped my chin as so he could peer into my eyes. He studied me with a concern face. "What's wrong my dear?" He gently soothed me. I pushed him away and cried even harder. "Oh god, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Leave me alone." I choked out in shaky gasps. Anshel tilted his head back and laughed. I squealed in fear and moved away just a little bit._

_Anshel picked me up bridal style and spun me around. Pain erupted like little pin-pricks from my stomach and I screamed at the horrible feeling as I wiggled to get to my feet. Anshel instantly stopped spinning and set me down. I stood with his jacket grasped in a death-grip as I let the pain make its way through my body. As it disappeared I let my hands fall to my side and panted for breath._

_Anshel enveloped me into his arms and whispered to my ear, "Why would I hurt my beautiful pregnant bride?" Suddenly the world was spinning and I dropped to the ground in a stunned heap. "Pregnant?" I squeaked._

_The sun shone brightly and the breeze was fine and cool but though the day itself was normal my insides were running rampant with fear, joy, rage, and curiosity. _

"That very day Anshel bought me a beautiful dress and made me his bride. I remember laying down next to him in his bed. I fell asleep instantly, for it was the first time I have ever slept on something other than a cold stoned floor. Though I was terribly frightened to the very man that whispered death to me practically everyday I was down in that cellar, cradling my humanity in my arms just waiting to snap and lose my mind. Five months later they cut me open and thus upon I gave birth to a pair of twin girls. That was one of the worst nights had ever had in that place. I was awake during the _entire_ procedure..."

_Screaming. It was so loud, too loud. Was it mine? I had no idea. I heard silent cursing as they stared in awe, fascination. Watching me. Observing my pain, having no idea what hell I was going through. The blade was cold against my skin as the children kicked and kicked from the inside. Willing themselves to be free from their flesh prison._

_They made the incision slow; the blood welled up in little beads then they made the laceration larger and longer. I banged my head against my metal restraints as my ankles and wrists were rubbed raw from the scratchy clothe shackles that bound me to the metal stretcher. _

_Two men stood around me. One held me down, the other gripped the knife that was cutting inside me. Blood was oozing out from the wounds in a steady flow. Sweat trickled down my face as my skin was clammy from the cold stale oxygen. The putrid smell of death hung in the air as the only light was from a small lamp that was hanging from a rafter from the low hanging ceiling. Then they place their hands inside of me. Searching, moving, touching. I felt everything. My eyes bulged out of my head as my body completely seized up in tension like a stiff board. Then they were pulling, heavy, burdening weight was gone but the pain didn't cease none the less._

_As my focus came back, I spotted Anshel lifting my child up into the air and studying it. After wrapping a blanket around the cocoon like thing that I just knew was the very babe that I had bore into my body for months was carried away with my other child. Anshel leaned forward and whispered, "Good job." before he got up and took the lantern into his hands._

_He was still covered in blood so when he gripped the handle of the lantern it slipped and broke onto the side of the metal stretcher. Shards of glass spewed over onto the ground and embedded itself into my skin as the oil from the lantern caught flame onto my flesh. Anshel made no move to help as he stood and watched the fire spread down onto my body, warping my flesh from its tanned white to a burnt black. Heat encased every single feeling in my mind as I smelled my own flesh rot off. It wasn't until I was shrieking pain did Anshel run off. I yelled at him to come back, but I was cut short as the flames licked at the still open wound. It wasn't until the fire encased my exposed insides that I began to know the true meaning of hell's flames._

_After from what seemed like forever, Anshel came back with at least a dozen men, each holding buckets of water. They poured it onto me constantly trying to drench out the fire. Soon the fire was out and I was left my nerves exposed and raw as my burned insides began to slowly heal. I kept screaming out my agony, as Anshel hurriedly undid my restrictions._

_As soon as I was free I grabbed the nearest servant by the wrist and moved from my spot on the metal bed. My fangs extended and I latched onto the poor child's throat, sucking in every drop of his life. The body landed with a soft thud, but I wasn't done. The men scattered out into different directions, far away from me they ran._

_I trailed after them with my inhuman speed. It didn't take long to catch and drain another. Soon, two...four...six...eight were dead. _

_I stood amongst their ruins and sighed in relief. My thirst was quenched and my burns and wounds were healing at a fast rate. My skin was flaking and shedding new skin as my exposed organs began to stitch themselves closed. Anshel wrapped me into his arms and cried out in apologies. I didn't know whether to forgive him or thank him for getting rid of the fire and giving dinner._

"Soon after Anshel no longer showed me any more affection that was close to human nature and began his tests once more. I wasn't as horribly afraid, for that Anshel granted me access to my children and a prison that was just a room with one barred window. Though I was able to see the light for just a little while. It was far from heaven but it was indeed the closest I was ever given in that place during that time." I paused, letting my story sink in. Nathan stared at me with his jaw clenched and conflicting emotions battling in his eyes. Solomon had tears in his eyes that were running down his face as he watched me with shock, but my focus was on my sister.

She hadn't shown a single emotion through the entire story so far. She didn't move but watched me solemnly. She knew what I was thinking and sneered. "You expect me to come weeping to you with my head bowed kissing your feet, hoping you'll forgive me? Get a clue sister dear, I have known that very same life. Actually, I've had worse. Though you wouldn't know that would you? You've been too self indulged in your own self pity to see that." She coldly laughed. I raised my hand to stop her. She clamped her mouth shut and stared.

"I didn't say I was done did I? Sister dear, that was only _one_ of the worst nights I had. I have had several as in many of those nights. Care to let me explain the rest of it?" I snapped back in a sweet, kind monotone. Diva frowned and narrowed her eyes. Which I interpreted was a sign for me to continue.

"As I was saying, that wasn't even half of it. It took me a month to completely heal from the fire damage and in that month I stayed in bed being fed with a glass of blood every three days. Soon a couple of years had passed and my little girls had grown from being cute little babes to young children. By then, Anshel had let me go outside and play with my children only with Hagi or himself supervising me as to make sure we didn't make a dash for it. Anshel came to me with a proposition..."

_The sky was cloudy and rain poured down in a light sleet. The children clung to my white dress, looking at me with pleading eyes. It was in the middle of the winter and my dress with thick and warm but as it rained that soon changed. The little ones were wrapped around my body, clinging for heat; warmth. _

"_Mother, its cold, can we go inside to play?" The blue eyes one shivered. I placed a hand onto her head and gently stroked away the bangs from her eyes. " Yes, mother, lets go inside where its warm." The red-brown eyed other duplicate muttered through chattering teeth._

_I knelt down and hugged both of them tightly. I kissed each of them onto the forehead and kept them close. "You know that if we go inside we won't be able to see each other till tomorrow." I explained to them. They looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew that it was a lie. Anshel wasn't letting me see my children all the time like he had originally had explained, it was becoming every other week, every now and then. I wasn't ready to leave my children just yet. Though as they kept shivering and their noses became runny did I sigh and give in. "Alright." They gave me their little crooked smiles as we headed back towards the mansion, but Anshel stopped us long before we got there._

_His height was overbearing as he stared us down. I glared at him with undetermined hatred. He had been beating my children when I wasn't around. They had told me so themselves. _

"_Saya. I have a job for you." He bellowed at me. I sneered at him in disgust. Last time he had a job for me it was to kill somebody that was becoming major competition for his company's research._

"_What might that be?" Malice was laced in my voice and Anshel struck me across the face for the defiance, but I just straightened my posture and raised my chin up, meeting his eyes once more. "Don't test me woman." He threatened as his steely dark eyes bore in mine. Tremor of terror swept through my being but I willed it away. He would never live to see the day I fall to my knees before him, I would make it so._

"_Fine, explain." I gave in, and pulled my children close. He squatted down and met their gaze with their own. He frowned at them before he looked back up at me and stood. "These children," he signaled to the twins that were wrapped up in my arms, clinging for warmth, "Are to be trained to kill and you shall be their teacher." _

_I knew that calculating, desperate, cold curiosity glaze any where. Anshel had something terrible planned for my daughters and I, and since it was coming from this horrible man then it certainly wasn't good. "Absolutely not!" I snapped at him. He smacked me hard it enough that it brought me down to the ground. I clutched my cheek as it stung and glared up at him through rain filled eyes._

_He laughed at the sight of me. "Ah, Saya my dear, through all these years, you haven't once lost your touch. Your still one hell of a bitch to mess with, but you shall teach these children to kill. Or I will stain my hands with their blood. Teach them with your ruthless behavior, from now on. Any warm affection you show them I will murder them. Today shall be their first lesson, here's some rope, they shall not fed human food, only blood. Make them starve. Tie them to a tree and beat them, again and again while yelling the very things I taught you." Shoving rope into my hand, he gave me a toothy grin before he sauntered away._

_The children that I loved with all of my heart clung to my skirt with the smooth cloth crunched up in their ting fists. They stared at me wide-eyed, unsure of what their father had done. "Why did Father strike you? Did you make him mad?" The oldest sibling of the two, Isabella, watched me with her wide cerulean blue eyes. I didn't turn and answer her, but glared daggers through Anshel's back as he disappeared through the doorway. _

_My other child, Victoria, was the braver of the two and was much colder to her father than her sister, Isabella. She hated him, it was very clear to see that, Anshel took that for granted and abused her more often. "What is it he wanted you to do?" She demanded with her voice filled with fear and concern._

_I took a deep breath and harden my expression and gently pushed my children away from me. I clutched the rope with all my might, hoping that whatever god that I was praying to would hear my plea and forgive me for what I was about to do. I whipped around and grabbed the twins' by the arm and dragged them away into the woods. They cried out in fright as they tried to keep up with my fast pace. "Mother! Mother, what is it we did?" Victoria shrieked out as she tried to pull away. She had enough beatings in her young life to know when an adult was angry and when she was about to be taught a 'lesson'._

_Their fear filled screams pierced my very heart and that was when I knew if were to be able to retain my soul I would be forced to lock away my heart and train my sweet little daughters the life of which I had known. Oh, how it would kill me if they were to die._

"_Isabella, Victoria! Stand by the tree and stand still, don't you dare move!" I yelled as thunder began to boom and deafen our ears. If it had a day with sunshine and clear blue sky you would have seen the tears that ran down my face. I had not ever wanted my children to have the life I had been forced to live, in some ways they hadn't but they would know pain like they had known happiness. It would simply become another factor of life they would have to deal with._

_I tied them to the tree as tight as I could manage and paced out in front of them._

"_You shall kill!_

_You shall show no mercy!_

_You shall love, hate, cause and know pain!_

_You shall receive all orders and obey!_

_You shall obey!_

_You shall carry out your mission even if it meant your last breath!_

_You shall be strong!_

_You will have no weakness!_

_You will know no love!_

_You will only know rage and hate!_

_Rage and hate!_

_Rage and hate!_

_Death shall be your ally!_

_You shall kill!_

_You shall show no mercy!"_

_I repeated this over and over again. Day after day, my children screamed in anger yelling me to stop and leave them alone. For me to die. Their anger rose every hour, minute, and day that passed. Victoria stared at me with hatred that was forever burned in my soul. Isabella wept till she could cry no more and scream and kicked. When they fought and struggled, I struck them till they were bleeding._

_I didn't move from their spot. I stayed with them. If they were not aloud sleep then neither did I. If they hated me then I hated myself as well. If they cried I cried. If they were to starve then I would do myself the pleasure and starve with them. _

_I repeated it over and over. The same mantra Anshel drilled into my head, I drilled into theirs. By the sixteenth day, I stopped, it was cold and windy as heavy clouds hung low in the sky. Their eyes were bloodshot and their teeth were extended into fangs as they bared their teeth at me in a snarl. Their skin was stretched tight over their bones as they were starved. They had no energy to fight but they had enough to hate me and remember to hurt me in the future._

_Anshel came out of the shadows with a chained servant following behind. Once Anshel caught sight of the twins he smirked, but when he saw me in the same state of being, he glanced at the servant and sighed, "Perhaps I should have brought another, no?" He asked me. I shook my head and scowled at him. Just because my children would be fed does not mean I would._

"_Untie them Saya, let them have their first kill." I avoided his gaze and did as he told me. As I let the rope drop to the ground, Victoria went up to me and whispered low into my ear, "You will know the hell that I have known." She threatened me before she linked arms with her sister and muttered to her about things. Anshel shooed them towards the servant and began to explain things, but I turned my head and looked away. Tears ran away with the wind as it blew my hair to the East. The sun was setting and it was causing the lake from in the distance to reflect an orange color._

"_I already have my daughter, I already have. It is far from over." I muttered so low that barely I heard it._

"That was only the beginning. Isabella and Victoria faced much more harsh training, if I slacked even once on their training, it would cost them their graves. I was ruthless but I did what I thought I had to do. By the time they were young women, they hated me more than anything in the world. Of course they weren't the only ones that hated me just as much." I stopped as tears began to run down my cheeks as the memories of the torture I put the twins through came thrashing into my mind. The next much worse than the before. I knew my sins, as did my daughters. God would never let me live it down, even if he did, I certainly wouldn't let myself the luxury anyway.

Solomon was just watching me blankly as horror and reality struck him a blow that none other could. Tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face just like my own.

Nathan wouldn't look at me. Probably lost all respect for me, I assumed. Diva though, she still watched me with hate filled eyes. Her scowl was clear and I knew she wouldn't forgive for what I was about to tell her. It would shatter her as much as it did me.

"You will never forgive me." I told her as my voice began to crack with emotion. Surprise flickered over face but was quickly replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?" Her voice was quivering with fear, not knowing what was to come. "They do not live, Diva." This was what was to be the final straw of anything we had together as sisters. She did not understand what I was tell her, but she would know soon. As did the chevaliers.

My existence brought death.

I lived death.

I knew death.

Death was what my life was all about.

_**What is this that Saya knows will hurt Diva more than anything? What will happen to the twins? What tortures did Saya put them through? Until the next chapter, Audio!**_

_**-Danni**_

_**P.S. Reviews are always nice as are ideas for the story, they might be used.**_

_**Your reviews give me inspiration to write, just keep that in mind**_

_**^.- teehee!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Past Revised Part II

The Bitterness of the Rain

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 11: Past Revised Part II

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

My family stood around me, unknowing of the past that was of my own. We each held our own secrets close to our hearts, but some secrets were far worse than others.

This was my payment for the hell that I had caused. I was ready to embrace it will every fiber of my being but not until I had the truth out and the past exposed.

Diva watched me through narrowed eyes, Solomon kept shifting his gaze from me to land on something else, focus on something else as not to know the truth. Nathan couldn't even look at me and kept his stare towards the ground.

The chevaliers would never understand the ultimate pain that Diva and I both knew so well, for that they had been human once, we had not. They had their share of humanity, we had not. They had known how to feel things with their very essence where only Diva and I could only feel the pain and hate. Our happiness is very short lived. It never stays long, dissipates from our hearts in matters of moments.

Its hard to love without any love to start out with.

I took in a breath of air and sighed, I leaned back and watched the fan. It went in circles, like my memories and thoughts. Twirling, twirling, spinning, swirling. Around and around they go. Watch it go and come back. Over and over again. Like a tape that rewinds and plays again and again.

"I trained my children harshly, I beat them till they were bleeding and crying, I beat them till they were barley conscious. They needed to be strong and I made them strong, but my methods were cruel, it was how I learned and how I taught. When the twins were a little bit older about ten or nine...

_The wind blew fiercely and the trees shook with the force. Rain pelted down on us as the winter cold frozen our limbs. The white snow was now brownish with the dirt and slush that stuck to our feet. We were barefoot out in the mountains of the zoo and hadn't eaten in days. I more so than the others._

_I was teaching the twins how to survive when lost in the woods. Their bodies had grown use to the extremities I had put them through and they were far from cold. It had only but two years since I began their training and they were already almost as strong as me._

_Their weapons glinted in the weak winter light, as they were strapped to their sides. Isabella was no longer the insufferable favorite child, Anshel had made her out to be, though she was young she was by far much crueler than her sister, Victoria. Isabella would train with her max power and wouldn't hold back, Anshel taught her that the hard way when she wouldn't stop crying after they had killed that poor servant._

_Victoria wasn't as ruthless as her twin but just as powerful, if not so more. She wouldn't fight those unless there was a grudge or a mission involved. It was just how she worked._

_Their eyes hardened with hatred when they looked at me, but they softened ever so slightly when they were left alone together._

_Isabella was light on her feet as she dodged Victoria's lunge for her heart. After I explained to them that we couldn't be killed like normal mortals, they went all out when sparring. Isabella twisted backwards and leaped into the air and flipped over Victoria. Though her sister met her slashing arc with the hilt of her sword. Victoria brought it out and jabbed it into Isabella's abdomen, as her twin doubled over in pain, Victoria took the hilt and crashed it into Isabella's jaw, causing her to swing backwards, but she recovered quickly by catching her balancing. Wasting no time she used her dropped crouch as a way to kick her sister off her feet. Not seeing this Victoria fell onto her back, vulnerable to being stabbed through her heart, but she blocked the death blow by bringing her sword up and stopping it._

_Isabella hissed through gritted teeth as she added tremendous pressure to her attack, but Victoria's sword hand didn't waver at the least. Gracefully gliding the tip of her blade towards Isabella's hand, she slashed a deep wound into her sister's forearm, then she twisted the blade under the twin's sword and knocked it out of her hand. It flew a good couple of yards away._

_Victoria jumped to her feet and rammed her blade into her sister's heart and plunged in the end out of her back and into the ground. Isabella's scream was inaudible as her blood poured out of her and onto the ground. Panting heavily, Victoria wiped her sweating brow and sighed. Just as she was relaxed, Isabella's hand flicked in a quick fluid motion and Victoria collapsed to the ground with a knife sticking out of her eye._

_Beaten at each others' own game they both lost but at the same time both won._

_Though I trained my children with all my might, hoping one day that they would break away and get free from Anshel's hold, I pushed myself even harder. I would fight alone amongst the night when the twins get their rest and do exactly what I had made them do earlier that very day but with more things added to it to make it much worse._

_Had I been human, I would have long been dead. Sleep was needed but I had long since learned how to make due without. Though the lack of nourishment was a constant problem, I kept a bottle of blood on me at all times for emergencies._

_The ground vibrated with heavy footsteps but also little ones and I spun around to see who was making them. Hagi stood some-ways away, scowling at me with children a year or two younger than my own standing behind them._

_I raised an eyebrow and watched them. They looked at me with blue and brown innocent eyes. I didn't let my gaze linger on them too long as I flicked my vision back towards Hagi. "These children are-"_

"_-Diva's." I finished for him. He nodded his head and stepped back and shoved the twins in front of him. They stumbled a bit and one of them fell onto their knees and began to cry. "Mother, mother!" She sobbed as her sister held her close into her arms. I felt the angry stares of Isabella and Victoria burning into my back, envying the love of the sisters. My heart stung with the rage._

_When I saw Hagi's content stare as he saw my kids' state of being, a light flickered on into my mind as I made the connection in my head._

_In a matter of moments an angry, inhuman roar erupted from between my lips and the children in the clearing all jumped back startled. My sword was gripped knuckle-white in my hand as I brought it up and down on Hagi's surprised face, but I was slow with hunger so he blocked the attack with his chiropteran arm just before I split him down in the middle. He laughed at my rage filled face. "What made you so mad Saya?" His knowing force added to strength and I tilted the blade ever so slightly that it cut right the arm and right into Hagi's chest._

"_You bastard! You raped her? Who else could those children be?" I screamed at him, as I brought my sword up and down, up and down, into his body. He laughed during all of it. I stabbed him once more in the torso before I left the sword into his body and stepped back, puffing with adrenaline. _

_He picked up his severed arm and let it heal itself back together before he took out the blade and tossed it into the ground. "Sharp aren't we? Yes, their hers." He answered my question as he turned and walked back to where he came from, leaving the sobbing twins alone with my daughters and I. "Oh, and Anshel wished you to train Diva's children just as you do yours. Don't hold back, he said. Or it means the death of both her daughters and yours as well." He called back over his shoulder._

_Tears ran down my cheeks and my knees buckled underneath me as I watched his back disappear from view. Was it my fate to be hated by all of my bloodline? I didn't know, and really hated myself as much as I hated Anshel and Hagi._

_The younger twins shuffled towards me hoping to find answers and warmth, and I just watched them come up to me and grab my hand, but it was instantly slapped away by Victoria as she glared at the blue eyed girl, her eyes instantly saying 'stay away'. Understanding the warning, she took a few steps back, keeping her distance from me._

_I stayed slumped to the ground with tears running down my cheeks. Isabella bent forward and snapped her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention. I flicked my hollow gaze up at her. "Who are they?" She signaled the little ones who shook in the biting wind. I stared back at them and nodded my head._

"_Yes, who are you? What are your names?" I asked as I felt around for my sword, wanting the cold metal against my skin. The brown-eyed twin stepped forward. "I'm Aurora and this is my little sister, Katherine." Aurora introduced herself. I nodded my head once more before I gripped my sword and used it to help me stand. Isabella glanced at me, unconcerned as she made Aurora back away from me. Victoria helped me stand, though I had made her suffer, she tolerated me when I was down at my lowest and would help occasionally. I waved her off. "Go get something to eat, rest, do something. Just stay away from the woods and me." I dismissed them. Isabella and Victoria shared a glance before they shrugged as they led Katherine and Aurora away._

_The tears hadn't stopped running from the moment they started and the sobs racked through my body, as my small body shook with the force. My wails were loud and clear, as I cried and cried. I cried for my sister and her pain. I cried for my children. I cried for the mother I had never known. I cried for my race, but I did not cry for myself. I did not need such passion. I needed my heart isolated, cold and strong._

_I picked myself off the ground and raised my sword over my head and struck the nearest tree. I swung at it, again and again, Using it as if it were an ax. Chipping the blade but cutting down the tree. I could have easily broken the tree with one kick but I needed to waste energy and soften the pain._

_Soon the thin tree was down and I made my way to another but half-way through cutting it down the blade cracked and broke in half. I stopped realizing what I had done. I let my knees give out before me was I fell to the ground. I was soaked with the rain and freezing cold from the cold winter wind._

_I leaned against the half chopped tree and pulled my knees to my chest and just stared blankly out into the distance. It had stopped raining and was now snowing. The snowflakes landed softly to the ground and piled up onto each other. The wind had softened and made a gentle breeze, blowing away my dripping wet bangs from my face. The tears had stopped and I felt tired, so very tired, like as if I could sleep for years to come, but I knew it was only coldness and the lack of nourishment speaking._

_I closed my eyes, wishing that I would simply sleep for all of time and never wake up ever again. I didn't want happiness. I didn't want pain. I didn't want love. I wanted to be numb and alone._

_Time seemed to stretch out into forever as the wind felt like rolling waves licking my hair away with its blow. The snow landed on my pale cold body and retained to its frozen form. Darkness was all I could make out through my closed eyes as I felt the fatigue of my age seep through my bones. They ached but not as much as my heart. My heart was always bleed. Just as much as it was being slashed and cut open._

_Suddenly, the air was whistling with the force of it being cut at a fast paced, I instinctively jumped up and over the on-coming blade and landed like a cat onto my feet. My eyes snapped open and flashed red for a brief time as I stared into the frowning face of my daughter, Victoria. Her skin was glowing with life and her eyes shown a brilliant crimson, the side of her mouth was stained with dried blood. I leaned forward and wiped it off, she looked at me startled for the affectionate gesture. I wasn't up for being heartless today and sighed as I sat back down, with Victoria's blade resting in the air a foot away from my head._

"_You've been here for a long time, Saya." She didn't asked but stated. I watched her through tired eyes, but I tilted my head sideways confused. She sighed as she sheathed her sword and crossed her arms over her chest. Her blue laced dress billowing around her like as if an invisible wind was blowing it. Her shoes were wet from the snow._

_I gave her a lazy smile as I began to drift of to sleep, wishing she would leave me alone, but she nudged me awake with her foot. "Saya! Do you know how long you've been out here?" Her voice raised with anger and concern on my unusual behavior. Most of the time, if they caught me like this I would send them away and train them till they were bleeding and exhausted. I shrugged as I closed my eyes once more._

_She growled as she kicked me to keep me awake. "Eight days! That long, eight days!" She snapped at my unjustly sight. I grunted as I cracked open an eye half way and stared at her. "When have you ever cared, child?" I hissed through my teeth, as I stood up and loomed over her. She was still young and was still mostly half my height but she still managed to stare me down. I took out my hand for her to take but she smacked it away and crossed her arms._

_I sighed and limped away, with Victoria following suite, too close for it to be casual. I walked oddly as my feet sunk into the snow and my body felt heavy to move. My vision blurred slightly and I placed a hand on a near-by tree to catch my breath. Victoria gripped my soaked, ripped dress and dragged me forward but I only made it a few steps forward before the world spun and darkened. I heard my name being called but it sounded so far away, as I landed in something soft. It was soft and I liked it. I sighed in relief, but felt an agitated awareness. It was cold, very cold indeed._

_Hot pain rippled through me and I screamed. I shot up and growled as I attacked the person that stood over me. I tackled it to the ground and sat on their mid-section with my teeth hovering over a vein in their throat. I breathed in their fear and felt satisfaction stir in my stomach before I sank my teeth in and enjoyed all they had to over._

_Instantly warmth spread from my chest and belly to the tips of my toes and hands, I felt my muscles tighten then retract as they grew in strength and softened as they gained back all their lost energy. I felt the frozen blood in me mix with the new and warm heat spread throughout my entire body._

_The sweet supply of crimson liquid stopped and I blinked and let my eyes focus on my surroundings. I left the body on the floor and stood up and stretched, sighing with gratitude for the fact that my body felt light and nimble and no longer heavy and fatigued._

"_Nice to know your awake, though you did kill the servant. Guess that's what he gets for stabbing you in the heart. Though I did grant him freedom if he killed you, obviously it was the other way around." Anshel shrugged as he leaned against the closed door. I cracked my neck from its knots and grinned up at him, not thinking of anything pacific. He seemed surprise at my reaction and smiled back._

"_Well your in a good mood. I'm about to change that very quickly." Anshel walked towards me and wrapped me into his arms. I breathed in his warm scent. At one point in time, I had loved this man, but it lasted only so long. That love had long since died out. He knew that. I knew that. Our relationship was mutual. God only knew how much I hated him now._

_I leaned into his embrace and for one moment I believed I was human and in the arms of beloved, but wasn't human and Anshel was far from being my beloved._

_Then Anshel pushed me away and gaze hardened as he struck me across the face. I let him smack me around for a little bit, enjoying the fresh pain. "How dare you let those children care! Our race has no need for feelings, we do not have the right to have humanity! I will beat you like you shall beat them! Beat the feelings out of them, your children and Diva's children! Make them killers! Make them what they are! Ultimate beings!" Anshel yelled as he struck me blow across blow._

_Sweat trickled down his brow and his slicked hair fell askew and down onto his face. I stayed quiet, letting him have his way with me. For the pain I felt then, would not even be a fraction of the pain the children would feel. Not from my torture, but from their hurting hearts. Diva's daughters did not deserved to be beaten and broken. Neither did my own children. But I was beyond saving for that I could not give what I had taken away. It doesn't work like that._

_After what felt like a short time, Anshel dragged me out by the arm out into the snow. He threw me out out the mansion and slammed the door behind me without so much as a word good bye._

_Victoria, Isabella, Aurora, and Katherine all stood outside playing a game. My gaze softened and I smiled at them but when they caught sight of me, they dropped the game with fear in their eyes. Nobody said a word at my terrible state, my skin was red and my skin was still pale, and I was still wearing the same dress I wore when I collapsed in the snow._

_I sighed and scowled down at the twins. I looked at Diva's children and shook my head, disapproving of their shabby appearance. I walked up to Victoria and Isabella and in a blink of an eye, held their swords in my hand, in one quick motion, I stabbed both Aurora and Katherine right in the heart. They screamed as the snow was dyed red. I don't like the color red, it reminds me of my existence. What a horrible person I am._

_I leaned forward towards their ears and hissed in a low threatening voice, "Lesson number one."_

I stopped as Diva pounced on me with her fury and pain. Tears ran down her face as she punched me, kicked me, struck me. Anything to rid the memories that I knew were torturing her. She learned how to leave them and be happy where, I forced myself to remember, day in and day out what I did and how should I atone for it. The pain from the memories were a blessing that reminded me what I was.

"How could you! How could you!" She repeated over and over again. Nathan came over and pulled her off of me. I just sat there were blood running from my scratched and a thin smile spread across my face. "How could I indeed, Diva." I whispered but I knew she heard because she cried out and clutched her chest as she fell to her knees sobbing.

"He took them away from me! He took them away!" She yelled as she rocked back and forth on her knees. I would have join her if it wasn't the simple fact that I wasn't done yet. There was still more to tell.

I ran a hand through my hair and got up. I wasn't tired. I was mad. At Anshel, at Hagi, at myself. I didn't have to do what I did. I had a choice, but I did what I thought was going to be that best decision. Clearly, I chose wrong.

"Diva, hear me out, okay? Just let me finish, and I'll leave, I'll do anything you want me to do. Hell, if your mad, kill me or beat me to your hearts content. The pain you feel now won't go away until you express it. Let it out, little sister, it'll be okay. You made it this far didn't you? You'll be fine.

"Alright, after that I began to train Aurora and Katherine like I did to Victoria and Isabella. They were all excellent at what they did, and they hated me just as much also. After years of beating them senseless and training them till they were dead on their feet, they were the perfect, emotionless killing machines. They were ready..."

"_Alright! Today will be your first mission...go out and wipe out all the nearest villages in a hundred kilometer radius." Anshel yelled at them. They nodded their head in consent. They wore men clothes, all black with their swords strapped to their waist. Their hair was long and tied back. Their eyes shown icily blue and crimson red. They were the perfect machines and I had only myself to thank for the burden of the knowledge. Their eyes held all devoid of emotion and their bodies twitched with anticipation._

_I had made myself stronger than all of them but I was still the most emotionally weakest. Anshel knew that the best and had made me train them for one of those reasons. After years of cruel, ruthless training they were finally doing what he had wanted them to do all along. To kill. _

_In a blink of an eye they were gone, with nothing but a gentle breeze of the wind to indicate that they were ever there. I clenched my fists into tiny balls as I glared at the ground. "What kind of mission is that? Just make them randomly kill?" I growled at him. Anshel smirked at my response. He never tells me anything unless they're orders._

"_Its not a mission. Its the last training exercise I have planned for them. If they do as they are told then they will successful in completing my missions in the present and in the future. "You sick bastard." I whispered through my teeth. "What more are you to do to them?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair and plopped down onto the grass. _

_It was warm in the summer's night and the moon shone in a faint slimmer up in the sky casting giant shadows in the land below. My white dress ruffled in the wind as my hair laid against my back. I was planning to head north into the mountains in the winter to train and get away for a year or so, but I knew that was not meant to be as soon as Anshel opened his mouth to speak. "Ah, monsieur, you speak wrong. Is is not what I am do to do them but to you." He spoke fluently, his voice silky soft and reassure, hiding behind delicate words to do all his bidding._

_I sighed and looked up at the night sky. Stars shined brightly and dotted almost every corner of the sky. "And what might that be, Anshel?" I replied quietly, silently wishing he could just drop off the face of the Earth and leave me to wallow in my miseries instead of just adding to them._

"_Saya, why must you act like its the end of the world when you speak to me?" He avoided the question with a question and I ripped up grass as I stood to my feet and glared at him my eyes shining crimson. "Because you dared to hurt my children, my sister and her kids and me. And you just don't know when to stop." I told him as I let my boiling rage drop away from me and into the night, floating away on the wind._

"_Speaking of your sister, would you like to see her?" He asked me. I snapped my gaze from the ground to him, and watched him startled. Too surprised to speak, when he caught sight of my stunned face he laughed. "Scared of her, are we, Saya?" He chuckled as he gained back him cool composure. Then I stopped. "No." I told him as a murmur to the wind. He stared at me confused. "What?" He replied._

"_No, I can't face her. Not right now. Not when I took what was most precious to her and crushed it to make something new." I answered him my voice loud and clear. His eyes glazed over and he muttered something, I just barely caught, "I did the same thing once too." was all that he said._

"_What I have in mind for you," He began, quickly getting back to business, "Is that I want you to leave the zoo. Go to the mountains and train. Get stronger. What you wear now is what you shall have to have when you leave and also this," He paused as he tossed me my daggers and sword, I caught them with ease, "Train and train, I will come by every month to make sure you are there." He finished explaining and waved me away. "Go now." He told over his shoulder. I stood there not moving. Once he realized I hadn't moved he turned around and looked at me frowning._

"_What?" He asked me. I could tell he was getting annoyed. "Why am I going to do this? What purpose is there to it?" I called after him. He turned briefly and gave me a sad smile. "I loved you since you were born, I still love you. I will always love you, but you will need to get stronger for a certain day. The day of judgment is coming. You must be prepared Saya, because when that day comes there be no one there to stop you." He said to me with remorse and pain written all over his face._

_I simply sat and watched him disappear into the night._

"I did as I was told and left for the mountains. I trained myself hard enough that what I made the twins go through was a walk in the park, literally. I starved myself for months on end, I didn't drink, I didn't sleep. I sparred with the trees. I ran miles. I did all that while being starved to death and during all of that I never forgot what I did to my only family, and who I was. My sins kept my heart in constant pain as the starvation kept my body constantly weak. I was making myself die to get stronger. Whatever methods I learned how to do that, were crazy. You wouldn't believe how horrible that was. I did that for three years straight and only three times did I feed myself. Then on a normal staving day in the winter, I met my daughter."

_Keep moving, Saya. Your kids starved and bled doing these kinds of things, they made it, so can you. Left, right, jump, dodge, reflect, attack. Repeat. Your a monster. You killed those kids' souls, its amazing you have one. Keep running forward, front spin, kick off the ground, leap into the air, stay...stay...slash high and then down, land on your feet and jump back away. Repeat. Your weak. Not in body but in mind. You torture and torture anyone and everything, even yourself. How can you still be standing?_

_Wait. Stop and stand. Sniff the air. Blood. The smell of blood and death. Attack. Leap then cut. Quiet. Shush._

_Saya was high in the air as she came slashing down on somebody that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Their flesh cut easily but the attack was cut short as another attack was headed her way. Saya removed the blade from the person and blocked it by knocking the opponent's sword out of their hand._

"_Mother!"_

_Saya stopped. It had been along time since anyone addressed her with that title and she mentally winced at the memory. Saya panted for air and sat down, suddenly feeling shaken. _

_She stared up into the face of her daughter, Victoria..._

_**What is Victoria doing out in the woods with Saya? What is this judgment day that Anshel was talking about? Will Diva ever forgive Saya for what she did? Will Saya ever forgive herself for what she did?**_

_**Stay in tune for the next chapter, Audio!**_

_**-Danni**_

_**P.S. Reviews are always nice**_


	13. Chapter 11: Past Revised Part III

The Bitterness of the Rain

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 11: Past Revised Part III

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

_She stared down at me with those cold eyes, even though the snow trailed lightly around us in a silent frenzy they failed to be more icy than her eyes. I gave her a shaky smile as I lied down onto the ground, feeling winded with age and frozen limbs._

_I was hungry like usual but I was feeling a horrible thirst arising within me as I lied near my child, her cheeks were red from bitter weather and her skin was bright and lively meaning she just recently fed. I grabbed my sword and stabbed it into the ground and used it as support to keep myself from falling over._

"_So, my daughter what brings you here?" I asked her already knowing she wasn't going to answer. She did exactly that as she grabbed me by the scruff of my ragged and hole ridden dress. She lifted me off the ground with ease and my feet dangled lazily in the air as I kept my eyes locked with hers and just smiled at her with all the love I had held deep in my heart._

_I was no longer her teacher, I was just her mother, but it had been so long that she didn't see me like that anymore than as a witch that tortured her and her sister in her life._

_She slung me over her shoulder and turned to walk away. "Wait, this will only take a second." I told her, she paused as I whistled loud out into the air. A bark was returned and a white wolf came trotting out from the bushes, panting for air. He plopped down onto the ground and looked at me as he wagged his tail at me. I gave a wave to him._

"_Kiba, follow." I ordered him, he jumped up to his feet and gave a playful bark. Victoria began walking again with Kiba in tow but then Kiba stopped and howled high into the air. I laughed as I felt Victoria stiffen at the sudden noise. Another wolf and two pups came trotting out into the clearing._

_They all followed behind Victoria silently as I watched them watch me. Kiba was just a pup when I saved him from the river and dried him and gave him food to live. He just kept trailing behind me for a while then he disappeared for a long time and came back with a mate and two pups. I hadn't named them yet but I was going to soon._

_I just hung there over my daughter's shoulder letting her take me back to where we had lived all ours lives, leaving behind my home in the woods. The snow crunched under Victoria's feet as her long coat fluttered softly in the wind. The smell of a burning fire was faint coming from the closest village about a mile or two off in the south direction._

_My throat tightened at the scent of Victoria's blood as it pumped in her veins, strong and heavy. My body had been starved for so long that even the sight of blood makes me tackle the nearest walking creature. I sighed displeased that I was being forced to leave my only living area where I found tranquility. I had found a peace with the world in the snow and bare trees of the winter, but now even that was being taken away form me._

_Though I was starved and a walking corpse I could take Victoria on with only one hand and beat her under five minutes, but I didn't care I just wanted to rest and forget the world and get sucked away into the nothingness of this world._

_As I began to close my eyes, I couldn't help but hear Victoria chuckle softly. "Oh, mother when will you learn.." She whispered but I quickly lost interest and fell asleep._

_I dreamed of my daughters and nieces laughing at me as they brutally killed me, using human methods on killing by stabbing me in the heart and beating me to death. I could only feel the pain that my heart felt. These were my blood and my family and I betrayed them so in return they were giving me what I deserved. What made it so terrible was that it was the sad reality of the pain that made it hurt so much._

_I woke up startled and bit back a scream as a looming shadow peered into my face, but the reaction was gone as soon as it came, the shadow smirked realizing what they had done. I blinked suddenly agitated and leaped up into the air and tackled the foe to the ground, thinking I was still in the forest during the winter (some things you just have to be careful for happens in there). _

_As light flooded through the curtains and a brisk cool air blew, I caught sight of my supposed attacker but yet the look on their face still made my blood run cold and my heart squeeze in horrible unmentionable agony. Everybody changes it is a fact of life but what happens when you are done wrong to so many times that you, yourself are the wrong doer and you get stuck unable to reverse and move backwards or move forwards and take a step?_

_When I had trained the girls' I had wanted them to fight with anger and misery in their hearts with a goal to kill me set in their minds but alas that was not the case, I hadn't just destroyed their hearts I had completely obliterated their own souls. In terms they had finally become the perfect killing machines, the ultimate race that Anshel had so desperately wanted to have in his hands, but what lied beneath me was of no exception, this person's face wasn't emotionless, it was filled with hatred. Raw, pure hatred that would cause someone to want to kill another being and make them suffer true agonizing pain mentally and physically that was what I saw through the eyes of my own daughter, Victoria. _

_She held a knife in her hand with her blood drenched in it, She placed the knife at my neck, threatening me to move to give her an excuse to kill me. I smiled down at her as I sat on her mid-section with my hands around her throat and my nails digging deep into the skin that the wooden floor had already a small pool of blood under her neck._

"_Anger? I thought I told you to fight without emotion." I simply stated, Victoria looked away and attempted shoving me off her but I stayed placed on her abdomen, with my cold fingers wrapped around her neck, my eyes blazed a brilliant crimson and my throat constricted with hunger. I leaned forward towards her ear, "Drop the blade or I'll rip your head off." my whisper was low and commanding. She didn't move the blade and I didn't remove my hands from her neck, she watched me with her eyes glowing a blood red, each of our challenges were neither taken or dispatched._

_I was hungry and tired, I wanted to sleep next to a warm fire back in the woods with the bitter wind whistling through the trees but being at the mansion was surly a predicament of my fast approaching future. I sighed and got up off her, she stayed put and lowered the knife and watched me warily. "Your useless to your sister and cousins if you let your emotions cloud your judgment, next time kill me without hesitation." I grunted as my bare feet slapped against the red-wooden floor as I made my way to the door._

_I shivered feeling the ache of the winter finally settling in my bones. My hair had was waist length and covered my like a veil but it only provided so much warmth. I swung open the heavy door with ease and took a step into the hallway but I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise and the air scream with the force of it being cut. I turned halfway and bent my head back ever so slightly as I opened my mouth and caught the blade in between my teeth, quickly I let go and let it drop where it went into the floor between my feet._

_My gaze flicked towards my daughter, she stared at me stunned. "I did that faster than humanly possible and I'm the fastest out of the entire Elite Force and yet you caught it with so much ease and with your back turned. What have you been doing all this time?" Her voice quivered in fear but the rage never left her eyes. I felt my heart jerk as the invisible blade protruded deeper into the already gaping wound. I clutched the worn cloth of my dress as my body shook with guilt. Yet, I still met her red eyes with my own, both glowing a freakishly bright ruby. One coursing with a lifetime of regrets, sorrow, and ever lasting misery, the other was beating with an over flowing amount of rage that would never be quenched even if the the one who started it payed the price._

"_You shall never know what true pain feels like, Victoria, even though what you know is the closest you'll ever get. I wish you'd just killed me, but we both know you won't so don't even tease me with such an invalid relief." I lightly ridiculed her like a mother would do to a child that had made a mistake, but she certainly didn't take it that way. _

_In an instant she was holding me by the throat with my back shoved forcefully against the wall. "How would you know? You aren't us. You never know what we went through. How we had to go through hell everyday and still got treated like shit! Do you even care what you did to your family, Saya?" Victoria's eyes lost their shining red glare and was dimmed to a brown rust like color as tears brimmed the corners of her eyes._

_I stared at her and with all the pain in my guilt ridden heart, it rolled out of my face, my eyes, my body language, the true agony I had known. "Atonement is not a thing easily given, but I pay for what I had done everyday, you can't even begin to imagine the torture I put myself through without remembering holding you and your sister in my arms when you were just little things, born new to the world, smiling and happy then realizing what I done. Atonement is absolutely a level I can never achieve. So I give my body and soul in hopes that I can die at your hands, but knowing this now you won't give me the pleasure will you?" I laughed as my own tears dropped down from my chin onto Victoria's skin._

"_I hate you." She whispered as she let me go and disappeared from sight, the wind stirring slightly. I closed my eyes and gave a small smile, she hated me, what a joke she didn't hate me, she didn't even see me, I was dead to her, we both knew. I was simply an obstacle for her achieving the complete state of being emotionless like her sister._

_She didn't want those emotions that hurt her like so. They're a curse to be reminded of the one thing you cannot have, humanity._

_I was hollow inside, my heart was constantly bleeding, my soul already torn to shreds, my mind just an empty void of a past that shouldn't be there._

_When a snowflake falls from the sky it is it's own being, looking completely different from all the other flakes, it was granted its own freedom, a right to live a life it could control. My bloodline was not of the same case, we all looked alike, we all bore the same misery, we were no more different from one another than one drop of water is a body of water._

"_Miss Saya are you alright? You look a bit pale." A light tapping on my shoulder broke me from my infernal musings as I snapped my eyes open to watch a young maid bending over and peering concernedly into my face. Her heart thrashed wildly in her chest and I lifted my hand up and caressed her cheek, feeling the strong pulse of blood flowing through her. I smiled gently and reclined my hand away from her as not to scare the fragile being that stood before me._

_Her heart rate slowed and began to calm as I made no move towards her. She smiled warmly and held out her hand, such a simple act of kindness surprised me but it was quickly discarded from my face. "You could catch a cold lying there on the floor like that. Come Miss Saya, to change out of those hideous clothes." She clucked at me like as if she was of the older of us two but we both knew that was not it. I took her hand and stood up, feeling the world spin frantic around me for just a slight second, then it stopped and my sight came into focus._

_The maid was just about my height with a slim waist and light brown hair, her gray eyes swept over my body with genuine curiosity and I grinned at her naivete. It was reassuring not everyone looked at me with hatred and fear in their hearts. Clearly my absence in the mansion might have something to explain for the odd reactions._

_She led me away from my current room and down many halls, each decorated with its own theme and attire, pretty soon my head was spinning from all the confusion._

_Eventually, she opened a thin narrow door, that was white as the flesh that was of my own. The door creaked with age as its hinges were burdened with its own weight. The room was bathed in sunlight as the curtains were drawn back from the arching windows that scoured the ceiling high above. I raised an eyebrow at the maid amused as Anshel came strolling into the room from a door that led away from the grand size bedroom on the left far wall._

_His coat was black as it trailed behind him in a wavy fashion, his pants were long and fit him like a glove. His hair was slicked back and his beard trimmed and cut. His eyes ; that was what had captured me the most when I had a heart big enough to withstand a gruesome emotion such as 'love'. They were bright blue, like newly fallen snow, and were more if not as icy as the cold winter itself. They always held a balance of a detached interest and amusement, every now and thin they would flicker with hate, occasionally sorrow, and rarely of all happiness._

_The emotion he wore now was just simple curiosity as he stared at me with that god forsaken smirk of his. If I had coin for every time I smacked that pain in the ass grin of his off that annoyingly adorable handsome face, I'd have been one hella poor assed bitch. Though, I was going to get rid of it one day. Hopefully soon._

"_Why Saya what brings you here?" He asked, though we both knew that answer but weren't going to say it in front of the innocent house maid that stood before us with her cute little shaky smile. "To see the tailor and get a new dress." She replied for me, Anshel peered over her shoulder and looked at me for a comply I just shrugged._

"_Fine, on with you then." He waved the maid away but before I could pass him he grabbed me by the arm, the maid stopped waiting for me to follow suit. Anshel glanced at her with a scornful face that sent her fleeing into the other room after she gave a quick bow of respect. "Fool doesn't even know her fate yet." He chuckled darkly under his breath, I just gave him a sickly sweet smile._

"_I need you back here for a little while, for that I need you to do me a favor~" Anshel paused for the amusement of watching me cringe at the unsuspecting horrible news that I was about to get, my face went solemn and my eyes went cold. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. "Don't fall asleep tonight." He whispered with a light of predetermined doom hidden in the depth of his blue irises. I smacked him on the arm, frustrated and flustered that this was his 'bad news' and laughed. "That's no way to treat a guest that you so rudely kidnapped." I teased lightly but I stopped smiling as soon his cold desolate eyes watched me with a stern expression._

"_You are not a guest." He simply answered but as his feet clacked away on the wooden floor and it echoed around in the empty bed room where I stood, I couldn't help but understand the heavy meaning of what went unheard and thus my heart began to squeeze with the unmentionable agony of my life._

_Later, the maid called back into the room and got me to stand on a little stool, where a tailor came in and took my measurements. It was infuriating to have such a low leveled mortal human cluck with disgust at my skinny and slender frame, but I smiled sweetly at her every insult of disapproval, she would pay._

_After that the maid brought me back to the original room where I awoke in, she stood in the doorway asking me what I wanted for lunch. I raised an eyebrow at her, as she gave me a gentle grin. Humans could be so naive at times, that I couldn't help but laugh at their arrogance. _

"_Child, tell me your name." I answered ignoring her question with ease. She looked at me startled for a few seconds but it soon gave way to passionate warmth. "Sue." Was the short curt reply and I got up off the edge of the bed and took her hand, leading her away from the doorway and into the room._

"_Please, lay down." I politely commanded her and she did just that and I could feel her embarrassment and wavering confidence as I closed and locked the door._

_I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over her and peering into her face. "I'm sorry but I'm not like that." She pushed me away a little and wiggled a bit over to get some distance. I laughed kindheartedly at her statement and shook my head in amusement. "I believe you must understood me, Sue." I whispered to her in a low voice. She sighed in relief and gave a shaky smile, which I returned with a feral, malicious smile._

"_I'm just going to have my lunch." I grabbed her by the arm and pinned her down as I clambered on top of her. As my weight bore down on her stomach, she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. I bent forward towards her ear, "Don't make this more painful for yourself." I calmly told her as my head lowered from her ear to her neck. I breathed in deeply as I smelled the fear that swelled from her very body and the gentle scent of flowers. "Please, let me live." She croaked out, tears streaming down her panicked face. I got up and took a hand to wipe away her tears form her face as I sadly shook my head. "You need to eat meat and vitamins to keep yourself healthy and from dying, what I have to do is no different. Humans kill animals without a thought, I merely do the same." I explained in a wary voice, suddenly feeling very tired and very ancient. She hiccuped and cried with every second that crawled by. "I am far more than hungry, child. I am starved." I sighed as I wasted no time in sinking my teeth into her neck, they broke the skin and was lodged firmly into her jugular main vein, she moaned in pain but as her life essence flooded into my mouth, granting me the blessing far greater than the Divine itself, I took no regret in taking her life._

_The moon shone brightly through the clouds as they peered down and into the room, causing the pale face of the maiden Sue aglow. She lied in my bed with her hands resting upon her chest and her face expressed in a serene style. Her brown hair appeared black in the night becoming nothing more than the background itself. I sighed as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, the night. Time to get Anshel's message. _

_I grabbed my sword and headed outside, chasing the shadow I glimpsed through my bedroom window out into the courtyard. Cobblestones were slicked with snow and ice but I had long since grown accustomed to the cold. His back was too me but I knew who it was. He turned to look at me, with a sad smile placed on his lips. I wanted to slap it off him so much that it hurt to not try._

"_So...Your here." He said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly he had four petite shadows in line right behind him, their swords glinting in the light. He motioned to them, "This is your test Saya. We need to know what will it take to push a queen to the edge of their mental and physical capability. Have fun." Once again his fingers snapped and he was gone. _

_There stood all of them. Isabella who's eyes shined a bright blue as she stared at me no emotion but pure hollowness, I wanted to cry. Victoria's eyes blazed crimson but burned with a passionate rage, I couldn't help but cringe. Katherine, she had had such a strong personality that it had been extremely hard to break her but her empty gaze left me feeling guilt all over. Aurora, she was such a gentle straightforward girl, I felt sick._

_The wind howled and the night wore on. This was a test I hadn't wanted to have, but Anshel made it so. It his will was the past, present, and the future._

Time stood still on a pendulum that swayed back and forth. Back and forth. I had the patience that could stretch out into centuries but I didn't like attention. Diva had tears rolling down her face as Nathan instinctively held her in his arms glaring at me. Solomon was so quiet, it was like he wasn't even in the very room. I walked over and bent down towards Diva, she pulled away from me and clutched Nathan for dear life as she buried her face in his shirt. "Your a monster. Your a monster." She whispered to me in a shrill voice, I sighed and shook my head. "I am. Diva, your daughters were great, fine children. They loved you dearly." I spoke towards her, she sobbed even harder.

"Stop it!" Nathan roared as he pushed Diva aside and came at me with his chiropteran hand. I didn't move, I stood up slowly as he stabbed me right in the stomach with his very arm. I didn't even flinch. He gave me a startled look as I wrapped my hands around his arm. "Wha-?" He didn't finish as I twisted his arm and snapped it right off. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees tightly grasping his severed arm. I took out his limb from my stomach and tossed it to his feet. "Cruel, I am Nathan. Please, don't make this worse." I answered him as I took a step back letting him have his space. I stretched my body and sighed heavily.

I glanced Solomon's way and and noticed his petrified face, I walked up to him and cupped his face in my hands. "You couldn't even begin to imagine what I could do to you all. Don't ever push me to the edge you could pay dearly. You never thought that you would be the servant of a true monster now did you, Solomon?" I asked him as I made my way to the door. "What happened to them? My children. Our daughters." Diva hiccuped, I only gave a sad smile as a reply as I made my way down the way to my own room. I was tired. Exhausted from memories and the tension of all the hate. I just needed rest, I decided as I made my way to my bed, closing the door behind me.

As I scrambled into bed, I instantly feel asleep. As soon as I was captured in dreamland I was unaware of the tears that flowed down my sleeping face.

I was a monster. I had done all that shouldn't be done.

But, oh how I regretted it. I regretted it indeed.

_Good, or what? What is the test, and what happened to Saya's and Diva's daughters? Review and tell me what you think._

_-Danni_


	14. Chapter 12: Her Sin

The Bitterness of the Rain

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 12:Her Sin

~+!Diva's Pov!+~

I watched as her dress swished behind her in an elegant trance, she seemed to move so horribly slow. She spoke with a tongue that lashed out like fire but her words had held no threat; no malice.

I sat there groveling in the ground, crying out all that I had. Wishing desperately to grasp what I knew I had lost. To take back all those wasted dreams and fantasies for that they hurt so much. My own delusional hopes had caused me to teeter off the edge and reach out into the nothingness of air.

My own sister, had turned her back against me and lied to me. For all those years, I could have known the truth and learned to cope with it, and yet it was coming on too fast. I was falling at such a speed, I couldn't clutch a handle to keep me from the inevitable.

My heart was torn and tattered, bleeding, bleeding. Never ending bleeding. My dreams and hopes were dashed. My memories lairs. The worst, my twin sister, a traitor. It was all her fault. She killed what was most precious to me by destroying them in their own agony. A fate far crueler than death.

I had trusted her. We were family and, she threw that all away for the sake...of what? From what I had just been told, I didn't know my own sister. I hadn't known her for all of our lives. Where have I been all these years? How could I have not seen the truth for what it was?

Through my tears and the smoggy glaze of water, I caught my sister glance back at me with her eyes blazing crimson just before she disappeared down the hall. In a instant, I hated her even more. Her face hadn't been victorious or gloating, in fact it looked just as broken as my soul.

She didn't even take pride in her own success. She had succeed in obliterating our bonds as sisters, and tormenting our daughters that it had cost them their lives. No, she had regretted it. That cruel bitch.

She knew what she had done, and _regretted_ it. She took her own actions and kept them as her own, taking all the consequences on her own being. She wasn't happy. She appeared to be in far more in pain, than I was. That had to be a joke, right? How does one commit such a sin and then repent for it?

There should be no kind of atonement on such a level of degree of treason. It was like as if she had done it as a kind of sacrifice. She did it on purpose for the sake of something else. How could she take our daughters lives for something else? What could be so important?

Soon enough my sobs ceased and my body stopped quivering in a tremor though the tears just kept coming. Nathan was rubbing my back in a comforting motion, his reattached arm wound around me, pulling me close to him. I cried into his chest, his body the only protection I had to keep me from the world.

Time was stretched and it felt like hours before I pushed Nathan away and wiped off my remaining tears. As Nathan offered his hand to help me stand, I noticed Solomon who was still glued to the same spot he was in before Saya left.

I took in a deep breath as I leaned against Nathan, just enjoying the feeling of his heart. We stood there like statues caught in an embrace as we watched Solomon's frozen features, waiting for him to respond. No such progress was made.

I brushed away Nathan's arms and walked over to Solomon, who stared right past me at the door way, the same door the red queen had previously walked out of. "Solomon?" I whispered as I waved a hand in front of his face, standing on my tip-toes to achieve of being in his line of vision. No flicker of recognition was made. "Hey, come on. Wake up." I voiced a little louder, his pale blue eyes vacantly watched the hallway. His face was held in a frozen horror, as if he finally saw a true monster that he could never forget. In fact, Nathan and I thought the same.

"You need to move, come on. Go do something, it'll help." I commanded him, this time I got his attention, but as those cerulean hues settled on me, I felt a chill run up the base of my spine. There wasn't anger like I had, there was just vast emptiness, like he couldn't believe that what he saw was true. " That's the thing," He began, his voice cracking with emotion, his chest heaved with a ragged gasp of air. "What thing?" I asked him, confused by what he meant.

Suddenly he grabbed my body and violently shook me, Nathan was tense ready to attack if need be, Solomon stopped and hung his head low, as his tears dripped down onto the floor. Eventually he was no longer able to support his weight and he fell to his knees, his body slumped down to the ground with no effort. "She doesn't need me. I'm unwanted! What am I now without anything to protect, to be loved, to love?" He yelled as he placed his hands over his head and rocked back and forth, muttering. The great Solomon has finally fallen in all of his great glory.

I bent down, about to touch his shoulder with my hand but another reached out and grasped mine, preventing any contact with the disgruntled chevalier. I looked up and locked eyes with my own sworn protector, Nathan. He sadly shook his head. "No, you wouldn't understand. This is something I must talk to him about. You can do nothing to help. I can, though." Nathan's voice was stern and I would had slapped him if the situation had any less value of importance.

I nodded and took a step back, leaving the chevaliers to do their own thing. I walked out of the room, irritated that I could do nothing to help my sister's chevalier. My sister. I stopped walking and stared at the ground with a wave of hot new anger washed over me, some tears escaped and rolled down my face. I angrily wiped them away, I glared straight ahead. I was going to give Saya a piece of my mind.

I charged down the hallway and slammed open her bedroom door. I caught her lying figure under a bed of blankets but in an instant they were fluttering to the ground, the bang echoed out around the empty room as I was completely thrown backwards onto the floor with a dark figure leaning over me with something cold and hard pressed to the middle of my throat. I gulped in fear, as the hair on the back of my neck rose, feeling instantly threatened. Red eyes stared at me from the darkness, filled with nothing but hate and fear, the same thing I was feeling.

Then they blinked and the red disappeared. The figure got up and walked away to the corner of the room. A sudden white flash caused me to force my eyes close as I was momentarily blinded, after a couple of seconds had passed, I opened my eyes and stared at the startled Saya. Her breathing was ragged, her chest heaved up and down in the effort of trying to calm her racing heart. She stared at me confused, with fear still evident in her eyes. Her knuckles were white as they gripped the knife that she clutched to her side.

"God, Diva. You scared the hell out of me." She groaned as she threw the knife away, where it embedded itself inside the wall with only the hilt showing, she ran a hand across her eyes. I noticed the wetness of her cheeks. Had she been crying? I shook my head, I hated her. I forced myself to feel no sympathy to the monster that had killed our own flesh and blood.

Her eyes softened as she took a step forward, her arms open in a sign of wanting to comfort. I took a step back. She stopped and let her arms drop to her sides. "Oh." She whispered as she gave me a faint smile. I glared at her with every feeling of rage I could muster, it was quite easy to blame her for everything. "How could you do that?" I hissed as I bared my fangs at her, she threw her head back and laughed at me. _Laughed_ at _me_. I waited as she calmed down and waved a hand in front of herself.

"Diva, you said it yourself, I'm a monster." Her eyes glowed a dull crimson as she coolly walked over to her bed where she picked up the fallen sheets. I caught sight of clothes folded neatly on top of the dresser, I stared at them. She caught me looking and glanced over at the clothes. "I finished some laundry." She murmured as she crawled onto the bed and laid down, inviting me to join her. I chose to stand.

"How can you act so normally, when you just did the worst thing you could have ever done?" I growled with malice. She blinked a couple of times as she tried to understand what I was saying. "Easy," She said as she pulled the sheets up to her shoulder. I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Easy how?" I asked her, like an innocent puppy. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me close as lips brushed my ear, Saya no longer laying in the bed. "I don't forget. I just remember, _everything_." Her voice low was filled with unimaginable agony but she was gone before I could hug her in return. I stopped myself from calling out her name.

She reappeared in front of me, simply watching my every movement. "You should leave." She told me as I was hoisted into the air and carried out of her bedroom. As she set me down, I smacked her across the face. She stared at me stunned. "Why did you do that!" I yelled as I kept her from moving, by gripping her forearm. She wrenched it away with enough strength that it sent me staggering backwards, she slammed the door shut.

I stood there. I didn't understand a thing. I just wanted my daughters back.

~+!Solomon's Pov!+~

My heart it burns, so much as if there was a fire that had been nothing more than a spark that had kindled and grew. It was eating me away to the point I was in complete agony. My body was so heavy, I just wanted to disappear.

How could it be that the one thing I thought I had had was no longer meant to be?

"Solomon." The voice was lost to me, as I felt my body crumple beneath me. I just couldn't support myself anymore. I had fallen in love with the devil that was in form of an angle. "Devil. She's a devil." I muttered through my fingers as I covered my face with my hands, as an useless effort to stop that tears that flowed so easily down. I had believed in her, and she had betrayed me.

"Why is she a devil, Solomon?" The voice beckoned to me, offering comfort and light, but I knew there was little to be done. I was crumbling too fast to catch the falling pieces. "Because, she broke our promise. Our promise." I repeated as my body convulsed in wrenching jabs as fear was etched in my very being. I was afraid of the monster that had stolen my heart.

"A promise?" Suddenly I was ripped away from the world and I was falling, spinning down a long dark tunnel that twisted in any way possible. I landed. Hard.

_The sun sunk lower and lower into the sky, as it lit up the frozen terrain that stretched as far as the empty forest and vast mountains. With the freezing temperatures, it was rare for humans to be out in the extremity, so the snow lay fallen fresh as blue and crisp as spring's newly bloomed flowers._

_Yet, blood still stained the purity red. Such a shame, but sacrifices must always be made. She turned to me, her face pale but her eyes blazing as bright as the sunset. At first she stared at me as nothing more than a stranger with only emotionless solitude and evident anger pulsing in her irises, but it disappeared as soon as it came and her eyes were instantly filled with pain and false happiness, yet deep kindness was still there. It was just lodged under all those tormenting memories._

_Her fingers twitched as they lost grip of the corpse and it fell quietly to the ground, the snow bracing it from impact. Her white wolf fur was stained and ripped, but she made no effort in fixing the unconventional problem. Her long black hair flowed behind her as the wind brushed away her bangs, revealing the sorrow encrypted face. Her frown was a simple slight point of the lips in a downward turn._

_I looked away, ashamed to be the cause of the mess. Previously, Saya had complained that there hadn't been enough food in the past months and that she was starving, so I had escaped into the night and went to the closest village. There I made an uproar that was big enough to have a mob chasing after me, so I led them to where the queens and my brothers were resting in the cabin on the side of the woods. There we took the mob and ravaged them apart, enjoying the feast but obviously Saya thought differently._

_I caught sight of Diva on her knees leaning over a teenaged boy that looked at me with pleading eyes as he held his out for me, trying to reach for me. Hoping to be save of his terrible fate. Diva took her lengthen, jagged nails and ripped his fur coat apart, leaving his chest bare. There she ran a nail across his flesh so hard he bled. She licked him clean. She repeated the process, teasing the boy of the simple, luxury of death, prolonging the inevitable. _

_The sad thing was,_

_I didn't care._

_The other chevaliers were having their own fun with the stray prey I had led home for dinner. I was smeared in blood and I had just finished gorging myself greedily on a young girl as I disemboweled her, blood gushing at rapid speed, spewing alarmingly out of her torn abdomen, as I ripped away her organs. I clenched her heart in my fist and felt the thick blood ooze out as it began to freeze, as it dripped slowly on the innocent snow._

"_Solomon, look at me." Her order had always been my command, so I turned and stared at her, silently wishing away all that sorrow. "What?" I asked, my voice trembled slightly with emotion and I mentally cursed myself. "Can you keep a promise?" I nodded, instantly disliking where this was heading._

_I glanced sideways at the feeding Diva, and sighed heavily, "Yes." Saya nodded her head, and gave me a small smile. "I need you to promise me that you can forgive me." Her request was strange and though I took it to heart, I didn't really understand it. I hesitated, unsure on how to answer, but I closed my eyes and let my lips speak for themselves. "I can always forgive you."_

A sudden shaking broke me away from my memories that were so vivid it felt like that I was in there, at that moment, living during that time. I choked on air and the tears stopped coming. My racing heart calmed and I stopped shaking. As I gained back my composure, I then became aware of the concerned chevalier that was calling my name, hoping to get my attention.

I blinked as the world around me came into focus and my bleeding heart stanched. Though there was no blood involved it didn't mean that I didn't feel the pain. It hurt to know that she had kept all this away from me, from her family. We were all close, so why did she do that? Didn't she know that the longer she got around to telling us, the much more painful it would be?

She made me make a promise to her on a snowy day, years long ago that have since passed with not just decades but with generations. Now, I am no longer sure I can full fill her wish. It was a heavy wish, that might not get granted. How can I forgive a lying master? Or monster that is.

"Hey, Solomon...Are you there?" Nathan's voice rung in my ears as if he had yelled them and I flinched at the sound. I turned to look at him with empty eyes, he gave me a sad smile as he offered his hand for me. I took it and I stood with a sense of weightlessness. "Are you going to be okay?" He muttered to me in a low voice, I paused, pondering on how to answer.

I heavily shook my head feeling as if my body might just collapse underneath me again. "I don't think I will ever be, Nathan. It's just so hard, knowing with what...she had done. I feel so...unneeded." I felt new tears sting my eyes but I held them down with a strength that I grabbed from my inner being. I was stoic, and strong, the prince that every girl wished to have and every guy that wished to be, and yet, here I was crying my eyes out.

Nathan nodded understandingly, his eyes filled with a pain that was of not this time, his eyes flickered back and forth as if he was reliving memories I could never share. It was his secret, as I had my own as well. "You always have Diva to protect when you can't have Saya. Solomon, we're your family. Use us when you need to." His gaze switched to me and our eyes met. His comment surprised me, that he was right.

Even though, I felt I could no longer be by Saya's side for that I did not believe in her, I could always remain by her sister's side. Protecting the one thing that she had held so close but had hurt the most. She had risked her life, her freedom for her sister, time and time again. To say that she did not love Diva would be a lie, but to say that Diva was what she was always protecting was a questionable reason. Did she do things for just her own gain or was it all for her sister?

They were two opposites attracted to one another. Saya was the calm and collected sister, while Diva was the emotional basket case. No matter how much they fought they were dearly close, even a blind fool could see that, but what Saya had just revealed today, went beyond forgiveness.

She not only killed her daughters but her sister's also. She tortured them and listened to the one man that have been following us for the last century. Sometimes I wonder if she just let herself get caught on purpose.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in frustration, Nathan raised an eyebrow questioningly, but I just shook my head and left the room. Nathan following pursuit. As we headed out into the hallway, there was a sudden shout coming from the bedrooms, with a loud bang that echoed. Nathan and I shared a glance of alarm before we disappeared to the human eye and reappeared by Diva's side in front of Saya's bedroom door.

"What's the problem, Diva?" Nathan asked as he stood beside her, she spun around in surprise, but it was quickly gone as she stomped her foot and whined. "Nathan, I want them back!" She screamed as she pointed frantically at the door that read 'Saya'. Nathan cocked his head to the side, confused by her command. "Want what back?" His reply only served more to her frustration as she twirled in a circle before she kicked the door and stormed off with hot tears streaming down her face. "I want them back, Saya! Give them back to me!" She shrieked as she shoved pictures off from the walls and upturned tables along the way she went. Her blue dress getting torn as it snagged on the things that she broke on her mental meltdown.

Nathan ran after her, I mumbled something unintelligent before I took a step forward and knocked on the door. No answer was heard but the occasional sound of wood splintering and the wall echoing with the noise of the crashes. Cries were muffled as bangs rung out deafeningly out from the room. I knocked again, my patience wearing thin. I didn't want to be near her, but my duty as chevalier always came first before one's wants besides the queen's wishes.

"Go away!" The yell was loud enough to have my vision swimming with a spinning motion before I got a hold of myself and banged on the door. "Open the fuck up!" I growled threateningly, just wanting to rip the door of its hinges and charge into the room just to ruff her up some. Suddenly, there was silence followed by the soft sound of someone crying. I frowned, this wasn't what I expected to happen. I shook my head, I didn't need empathy, I just needed, _wanted_, hate.

"Saya, open up the damn door or I'll break it down for you!" I shouted, I could feel a vein in my forehead throb in anger as my blood boiled in rage. I had the sudden urge to wrap my hands around her throat and slowly-. I stopped and glanced down at my hands. They were clean. Fear began to settle in at the pit of my stomach. What was happening to me? I never felt so angry in my entire life, had never felt so compelled to feed the urge of wanting to stain the white walls red and soak the ground in a sea of crimson. To watch the horror of someone who thought they were so safe come crashing back to reality as their final moments. Fools.

My long nails were sharp enough to cut through wood but a simple kick would make it all the more easier. I was induced by the chemical functions of my brain to protect Saya for she is my queen, but I still had freewill to do as I pleased, so what I did was, kick down the door and come crashing in. I was ready to unleash all of my fury. Saya had hurt my family, and she would pay. Traitors always paid the price of their crime, and her's was a big sentence. Of course, she could never atone to her sins for they were to great. She had the option to protect but instead she knelt to the ground groveling in her own pain and went about filling orders of her master, Anshel. Our, _my_, enemy.

The sight that I saw, belittled me to a scale of no comparison, my rage and hurt were of insignificance. The walls were battered with holes and dents as items lied strewn across the carpet either shattered or broken into pieces that were too small to fix. Strangely, there was no one in the room but the door to the bathroom was off its hinges and was split in two in the middle of the floor, seemingly ripped apart by a force that even a chevalier would have difficulty attaining.

Then there it was once again, a roar; a scream of pure madness as if insanity itself was a matter of complete unimportance as this roar caused me to pause and let my hearing to recover. The world appeared to shake under the influence of the power of the being, I felt the urge to get on my knees and beg. I went into the bathroom, seeing if I would find the red queen in there. What stood before was not what I knew, not what I could ever imagine.

What stood before me was broken, angry, a cowering beast that would cut down everything in its path. Her tiny body trembled with the force as the mirror laid shattered at her feet, blood dripped from wounds that no longer marred her skin. Her back was turned to me as her body rippled with hidden strength, her fists clenched with a piece of something white crumbled in her clutch. Its white soon being stained red. Her long black hair was tangled around her body, cloaking her in a weak attempt for warmth.

"Saya?" My voice cracked with unrestrained emotion as I felt my inner anger weaken and disappear under the power that emitted from this imitating figure. She turned halfway and glanced at me over her shoulder, I shuddered with fear. Emptiness greeted me as her crimson hues settled in my direction, her lips twitched in a amused smirk. Her eyes all devoid of emotion, as if all the happiness, all the anger and regret had been sucked away. "Solomon." Her tone, low and flat as if it were nails grating against metal. I cringed, unsure on how to approach this untouchable monster.

I was angry.

Diva was angry.

Nathan was angry.

Saya was enraged.

We all held the same bottled up emotions but Saya...she always dealt with it differently, putting it aside for another day, another time. Avoiding the pain and all of its consequences. She wasn't running anymore, she was taking it with its full force and now all that remained was a vacant shell.

Suddenly the sound of pounding feet came echoing from the hallway as a loud and more than pissed off Diva came dashing into the room, she stopped when she saw my petrified face. My heart was racing at a speed I could no longer determine, adrenaline flowed through my veins as I felt compelled to rebel from this empowering beast...no...god, and run as far away as I could.

Diva's face became stern as she walked past me and stood in front of her sister. "Give them back to me, Saya. I want them back." She repeated the same words she had cried out no more than ten minutes ago. Saya gave a look of disregard but as Diva's tone became more pleading, cold amusement spread across her face. "Oh, I shall, but not in the way you would understand. No like you ever understood anyway, sister." She spoke with venom as the lingering effect of threat was laced in her voice.

Diva's back stiffened as her neck grew red with anger. "Take it back! Take it back, and give me them!" She shouted as her body shook with the force, Nathan stood beside me, lost and horrified as I was. Who were these people? I thought I had knew them so well. Obviously, I had been lied to more than a million times. Saya hung her head and a brief spark of sadness flickered in those empty depths, but it quickly disappeared as ice froze all the remains. "I wish to hunt," She paused as the air stirred with a soft, yet strong force as Saya no longer stood before us. Or near us in anyway at all._ "Alone." _ The imposing whisper hinted at frightening things but none as scary as what left the blue queen.

She screamed as her fists were waved angrily in the air, she screamed till her voice was cracked, she screamed till our ears were pounding with the ring, she screamed till the pain felt too suffocating. She collapsed onto her knees, wallowing in her own sorrow. Our family was broken but now it was shattered to unamended pieces. I wanted the happiness back, the peace. Our laughter and joy.

Today was filled with too much sorrow, too much reality, too much pain.

That by the time I noticed the note that laid at our feet in the circle of shattered glass, we would already be too late to stop the turning tides of war.

Hours had already passed as I felt my body regain its feeling and once more I was able to move freely. Nathan and Diva had retired to her bed where they would mend their miseries together and cling onto whatever they had left.

I walked over and picked up the discarded note and as I read it, dread filled my body and not much longer was I standing in the ruins of Saya's life, but I was running like hell towards Diva. To tell her something that might be the best news of her life. Yet, I wouldn't realize the price of that cost till much, much later.

It was true, the shit had hit the fan. And hard.

~+!Saya's Pov!+~

My withered heart had by pasted the point of returning to it's shattered ruins. At first it had been flaking with the emotional imbalance of my heavy burden, but when I saw all those torn faces and pain scrawled hearts. I knew at that point that my sin was no longer a colossal hit to the soul but a monumental shift of bonds being broken. It just obliterated my heart to nothing.

All that was left was rage.

Always. Never ending. Rage.

I just wanted to feel the fear of others and their pain to ease my own suffering, but I knew that I would not stand to take the challenge, not when I clung so desperately to those humane emotions. My heart may hurt. My soul may bleed. My body may die, time and time again, but I shall not stand to have what I have always held dear feel the pain that I have known. Such insufferable, agonizing, misery should not be condemned to one person who's life will live as long as time shall extend forward. Or to anyone at all.

My family was no longer concerned of my well being, not when I had betrayed them in such a brutal way. So, I left something behind that I would lift their spirits but I knew that it would only damage them farther if they were to ever truly discover the truth behind the intention of telling them.

I was finally free to do as I wished without the weight of having someone to protect me and their life be placed on the line to be a fleeting thought of concern. So what I did was run and run and run. Guess what I did?

I RAN! (Oh ho ho...marry days..)

I didn't have the luxury to go anywhere at a fast rate, seeing as I was poor as shit but I had the strength and endurance of a true queen to back me up. I didn't have any clue on where to go or where to find what I wanted to kill. I had nothing. Zip. Nadda. Zilch.

I realized that blood would be shed and hatred would reign the lands.

As all that went unknown become of up most importance.

The battle of chiropterans had began.

As had a war.

_Ok? wht do u think...the story is coming along...review...plz..._

_-danni_


End file.
